Black Rose
by Falling.Twilight
Summary: When Sophie arrives at Forks, there is total chaos. Bella is getting married, Renee is coming, Edward doesn't seem to notice his fiancee anymore... But it seems there is more than a simple vampire trying to stop a wedding: a whole conspiracy is behind...
1. About Visions & Fear

**Disclaimer: We – that is, Jess and I – do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Unfortunately. So yeah, this is our first fan fic together, though Jess has already submitted some of her own, while I haven't. Yay, this is my first submission ever!**

**Tiny bitty problem: Jess doesn't know I'm uploading this. Sowwy Jeeess – doggy face – but I just couldn't resist the temptation. I had to show the world our awesome fan fic. So world, enjoy.**

* * *

'What do you think about this one?' Alice asked while handing her a blue tight shirt into the dressing room. Bella took hold of the shirt and examined it. She gasped. 

'I can't wear _this_!' she exclaimed drawing the curtains open to face her. Alice snorted.

'Of course you can, silly,' she replied closing the curtains again, 'You're a _vampire, _any thing looks great on you.'

'Shh!' Bella snapped angrily, popping her head out, 'Do you really want everyone to hear you?'

Alice's laugh chimed through the shop, drawing every man's attention. Jasper, who was talking with Edward at the shop's front, glanced at her quizzically, and nudged Edward's ribs, as Bella stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the tight shirt Alice had given her and a short black skirt. Edward gasped.

_Oh… my… god… She's so goddamn hot._

_Look at that ass!_

The thoughts the men in the shop were having about her girlfriend made Edward furious. A growl raised in his chest as he strode angrily to Bella's side but before he could say anything two scandalous images of Bella naked in someone else's bed flashed in front of his eyes. He put a protective arm around Bella and the girl looked up at him, confused. He shook his head and glared at the two men from over his shoulder. This time they got the hint and hurried to the other end of the aisle.

He turned his attention back to Bella, who looked down at her clothes with disgust.

'I can't wear these,' she wailed, pouting with her hands on her hips. He looked at her up and down and realized he had never seen her looking so…_sexy._

He pressed his lips against hers and took her cold face between his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

'You look absolutely…' He glanced down once more before finding the right word, 'Breathtaking.'

Bella giggled and gently pushed him away. Edward sighed and examined her one last time before whispering softly into her ear.

'If you are not taking those I'm gonna have to buy them for you,' he paused before adding, 'You'd better get changed before I see myself forced to kill those men'. He gestured to the two men staring at Bella with pure desire in their eyes and she ducked quickly into the dressing room. Alice followed with a pile of clothes in her arms.

'There is no way I'm trying all of those on,' Bella warned her, but Alice ignored her and started trying on clothes at human speed. That was why it took a moment for Bella to realize Alice had frozen. Her eyes were glazed and her expression absent - she was having a vision. She started trembling violently and made a terrifying display of all her teeth before snapping back to reality. She nearly fell but Bella was quicker and held her up, hugging her.

'What was that all about?' she asked her softly. Alice turned her face and didn't meet her gaze.

'Nothing, nothing at all.'

'_Oh, no,' _Bella moaned. She knew what this meant.

'What did you see Alice? Tell me,' she said firmly, but when she didn't get any response she added softly 'Please?'

Alice looked up and sighed. She had lost this battle.

'I saw Edward, and – this girl, I don't know who she was, but I'm dead sure she was a vampire,' she paused and made a face as if remembering something terribly disgusting, 'They were… kissing,'

The last word came out in a bare whisper, low enough for only Bella to hear. Bella froze, and she tightened her grip around Alice's wrists.

Alice shook her head emphatically.

'It's probably nothing Bella, we don't even know who she is, and I'm sure Edward doesn't know her either.'

But Bella wasn't listening. She was shaking slightly.

'Who did the move?' she asked hoarsely.

'She did,' Alice answered reassuringly. She closed her eyes and a tiny smile played with her lips, 'And he pushed her away,' she added. Bella relaxed a bit, and let go of Alice. She finished dressing slowly and waited for Alice to put on her clothes again. Neither of them was in the shopping mood any longer.

Alice drew the curtains open and moved aside so Bella could get out first. She thanked her with a smile, but her thoughts were somewhere else. Could Edward possibly betray her? He had always been faithful to her, honest, true... But maybe, since she became a vampire only some months ago, she had been transformed in front of his eyes. She was no longer warm and soft as she had once been, but hard and cold as the frozen streets in winter. And most important – she had no blood inside her anymore. Her sweet, human smell had been swept away by the wind as soon as the vampire venom stopped her heart. Edward had assured her, though, her vampire smell was still sweet and delicious, but in another way. Terror sprang in Bella's inside. Had he lied to her? Had he stopped loving her that terrible day in which her human life had ended?

_But he pushed her away_, the thought appeared in Bella's mind as the savior of her passionate love, _he chose me over_... _her_.

Now the question was different. Who was this new vampire?

'Alice?' Bella asked as her friend took out her credit card and handed it to the cashier. Alice hummed as a sign of attention, 'Are there... vampires, here in Port Angeles? Or new vampires visiting Forks these days?'

Alice caught the double meaning of her words.

'Bella,' she called sweetly as she tilted her head to one side and smiled empathically, 'you have nothing to worry. As far as I know, no new vampires have arrived at Forks, and the only vampires in Port Angeles are us and the boys.'

'As far as you know?' Bella repeated incredulously. Alice sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

'Don't worry, Bella,' Alice said, exasperated. She shook her head slightly and smiled, 'You know Edward would never do that, just as I do. I've known him for around ninety years.'

Bella stared at the floor, giving up.

'Cheer up,' Alice said as she took the handful of bags with Bella's brand new clothes inside, 'Not all of my visions come true. Remember when I saw Rosalie hugging you in your graduation?'

How could she ever forget that episode? When she finally thought things between her and Rosalie were improving, she messed everything up. In Alice's vision, Bella had been standing so shocked to see Rosalie getting near to hug her she couldn't move. But once she was informed by Alice of what would come, Bella gave a step forward to Rosalie, tripping over and spilling her glass of wine on her new dress. Since that moment, Bella had the impression Rosalie hated her even much more than what she had when Edward transformed her.

Bella snorted. She realized Alice was trying to cheer her up and make her think of something happier than her boyfriend betraying her.

Smiling, she took one of the bags and walked to the exit with Alice on her heels, trying to see over the bags and packages in her arms.

Edward and Jasper joined them as they walked to the stairs. Jasper chuckled as he saw Alice and hurried to her side to help her, while Edward surrounded Bella with his arms and kissed her. His girlfriend rested her head on his cold, hard chest, and immediately discarded the idea that her precious angel would absolutely ever cause her such pain.

'So?' Edward said after a moment, 'Which of these beautiful clothes are you going to wear tomorrow night?'

'Tomorrow night?' Bella repeated, dazzled by his sweet breath and velvet voice.

'Yeah. Do you have any plans made that you cannot undo, or can I take you to Port Angeles for dinner?'

'No plans,' she assured him quickly, 'you can take me to dinner.'

So excited she was that she didn't even ask him why he was taking her to dinner if they didn't even eat human food.

Edward smiled warmly at her and pressed his cold lips against hers once again. If she still had a heart, Bella thought, it would have been hammering at top speed from the nerves. Only once Edward had taken her to dinner formally somewhere, and it had been the night in which he had told her he would, though against his will, transform her into a vampire. What would Edward tell her now?

As she day-dreamed and created numerous fantasies about her boyfriend and her in a luxurious restaurant in Paris, Alice coughed significantly and looked at both of them with her eyebrow raised.

Edward chuckled and took Bella by her hand to lead her through the crowd of people struggling to move. Alice and Jasper followed them silently.

_Are you planning to do what I think you'll do, Edward?_

_I approve of her and you know it, but I think you're making a rash decision._

Edward glanced at them over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, not in anger but in a way that his sister and brother understood he wouldn't change his mind. Bella was the right woman for him. He loved her more than anything, and more than anything he wanted her to be with him the rest of his life.

Alice, on the other hand, was concerned. She loved Bella too, and she would be more than happy to take her as a sister, but something about Edward's decision was troubling her. She couldn't well tell him about her vision – but it wouldn't be right if her vision happened while Edward and Bella were engaged. It could end their relationship forever, and Bella would regret ever having been transformed into a vampire.

She stared at Jasper pleadingly, but said nothing.

'It's fine,' he whispered in her ear, 'Bella and Edward are deeply in love with each other.'

Alice gazed at the floor. They might be in love, but the strange vampire in her vision would certainly be a catastrophe. All of a sudden a wave of calmness swept into her body and mind, and worried no more. After all, Edward had pushed the vampire apart. Sighing, she surrounded Jasper's back with her arm and replaced the thought of the vision with a new dress in a store which would absolutely fit her dearest sister-to-be.

Jasper smiled.

* * *

**A/n (Vickii) : For the less intelligent, Jasper thought Alice was worried about Bells and Eddy getting married, so he calmed her down and that's why he smiled, because he knew nothing about the terrifying vision (mwahah). And for the more intelligent, REVIEW. Pwease:3**


	2. Misinterpretations

**Disclaimer: Once again, neither of us own Twilight and its characters – so PLEASE stop rubbing it in our faces. It's bad enough to know there's no Eddy for us to own :( Though I'll admit, Jazz is pretty good too.**

**Sooo, I told Jess that I had submitted our story! Only commentaries, better summary and title. Yeah, I don't like them much either, but I'm no good at it. And Jess is busy with... other stuff. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, but I was absolutely uninspired. Here's the second chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Bella arrived home late that night. She didn't expect Charlie to be awake, but surprisingly, he was watching a baseball match on the television. He peered through the darkness and smiled when he realized who had come into the house so silently.

'Hello, Bella,' he greeted her as she hung the door's keys by the refrigerator and threw her jacket onto the sofa, 'You're pretty late.'

'Hi, dad,' she replied, walking towards him and gazing at the baseball match with the flicker of a smile.

'Where were you?' Charlie asked while concentrating again on the screen, 'You didn't mention you would be going out tonight.'

'Dad, I left you a note on the table,' Bella said, marching towards the kitchen to make sure the note was still there, and she found it in the same position she had placed it several hours ago, 'Did you even mind coming into the kitchen?'

'Actually, when I realized you weren't here, I went to Billy's,' he confessed, embarrassed as he let her know he wasn't able to cook properly, having been so dependant on Bella for some years now. But he immediately charged again, 'Where did you go?'

Bella sighed and turned around to face the back of his head.

'Alice and I went shopping to Port Angeles, and Edward and Jasper joined us,' she informed him harshly. She could understand that her father was protective to her after all that she had been through, but she was starting to get tired of the many questionnaires she had to endure every time she got back home, 'Then we ate on a little restaurant on the way back,' Bella lied trying to sound honest. In fact, the four vampires had headed straight back to Forks, since they couldn't taste human food and didn't find it satisfying any longer. Bella had to admit she missed them quite a lot, and she didn't find comfortable having to lie to her parents about her new diet. Whenever she had to stay home for dinner with Charlie, she prepared meat in every different way she could think of, and pretend she found it delicious.

Her father hummed in a way that made Bella understand he didn't quite approve of it but there was nothing he could do. Bella smiled complacently and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She unpacked her new clothes and hung the dress Alice had bought for her, even though she had pleaded her not to do it. It had been very expensive, and she felt guilty for accepting such gifts.

Bella waited, inside her bed, for Charlie to tiptoe to her room and peep through the door, as he did every night. He feared his daughter might escape to Jacksonville with Renee, but his fears were in vain. Since Bella had met Edward, she didn't want to go anywhere without him – besides the fact that she couldn't go out publicly in a sunny day, and Jacksonville was one of the sunniest cities in the States.

As soon as she heard Charlie get into his room, she stood up and opened her window to disappear and reappear again on the middle of the street. Smiling, she ran into the forest and disappeared through the darkness, only coming back to her room around eight in the morning. She messed up her hair a little, as she did every morning, and tried to look tired and sleepy, task which wasn't difficult at all.

'Any plans for today?' Charlie asked her when she kissed him good morning in the kitchen.

'I guess I'll spend my Saturday with Edward... And the night,' Bella added, not at all convinced that her father would approve of it. Indeed, Charlie stared at her hesitatingly.

'You mean... you'll spend all the night with him?'

Bella caught the meaning of those words right away.

'He'll take me to dinner and then back here when we finish,' she told him, making clear she had no intentions of going to his house afterwards. Charlie gave her a quick nod with an absent expression.

'Okay.'

Bella smiled and left the house after washing the dishes Charlie and she had used. She walked to the edge of the street and squinted through the dense fog surrounding her – and she saw it. A shiny, silver Volvo was parked behind her van with the right door opened for her. She could see Edward's slight frown through the dark crystal, and hurried to the seat beside him. This time it was her lips the ones who searched for his, but she didn't find them instantly, as it always happened. It disappointed her and at the same time worried her that he wouldn't look at her. Bella pressed her lips together and remained silent. It was up to him to tell her or not what was wrong; Bella obviously wouldn't demand to know every detail about his life. Suddenly, a terrifying image attacked her: Edward pressing his lips and moving them intensely against a woman's – the vampire Alice had seen, as she imagined her, with beautiful black hair falling behind her back and large golden eyes.

Desperation took hold of her.

'What's wrong?' she blurted, making Edward turn around quickly towards her in surprise. He frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly, as if examining his girlfriend closely, while his eyes became darker and darker. Bella didn't look away. After a while, he sighed and gazed at the front again.

'Nothing's wrong,' Edward muttered, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, 'I just have... some doubts about something I'm planning to do.'

'What are you planning to do?' Bella asked in alarm, thinking of the woman with black hair.

'It's not that I have doubts about what _I'm_ going to do,' he continued, ignoring her question purposefully, 'It's about if they'll end... as I want them to end.'

He stared at Bella, now more worried. He loved her... and he _wanted_ her. But what if _she_ didn't want him? He had pondered all night long, even casting the idea of visiting Bella in her room aside. In one hand, he was afraid that she might reject him, and then he would spend the rest of his days alone, in silence... But on the other hand, he wanted to take that risk. He _needed_ to know if she was willing to spend the rest of her everlasting life with him. The only time he had asked her, she had refused.

As Bella stared wide-eyed out of the window, he pressed his lips together and drove silently to the glorious meadow.

The rest of the day, Edward was unusually quiet, only talking to Bella to tell her he wasn't in the mood for running. She nodded slightly and followed him closely all the way through the forest, while wondering if his attitude was somehow related to Alice's vision. They walked in silence for hours until they arrived at their meadow, where the girl threw herself to the grass, smiling with pleasure, opening her arms to Edward. He remained at the edge of the forest, staring at her with dark eyes and a somber expression. Bella's smile faded away in a matter of instants.

'Edward...?' she murmured, sitting up and embracing her knees. Something was very, very wrong. His attitude in the car seemed like nothing compared to him at that moment.

'Edward, what's wrong?' Bella managed to choke – she was beginning to feel dizzy. The boy smiled darkly and sat beside her, lost in thoughts. Why was Edward behaving so strange? He wasn't showing his affection towards his girlfriend, but on the contrary, he seemed to be thinking in the best way to break up.

Suddenly, an old memory filled her mind.

A forest, a tree, two teenagers talking, denying feelings…

'_Bella, I don't want you to come with me.'_

The words sounded clear in her head as if they were being said at that very moment, and not a year and a half ago.

'_You… don't… want me?'_

Silence.

'_No.'_

Farewells. Pain. Love.

'No!' shouted Bella coming back to herself. Edward quickly turned his head towards her in worry.

'Bella! What happened?' he urged her, taking her by her shoulders. She felt falling down in a black, never-ending abyss. Now she understood everything. Edward was acting the way he had done before he had left her that terrible day in the forest. He was ignoring her for her own good. Trying to keep distance from her so the farewell wasn't so painful.

'Edward… no…' she sobbed, curling herself in Edward's arms and resting her head on his granite chest, 'Don't…'

Edward looked down at her in sad surprise. What had happened to her? He hugged her tightly. Had she found out was he was going to do? No, it couldn't be. Crying and begging wasn't a normal response. But Bella was so different from the rest of the world. It _could_ be.

He let her cry in his arms, kissing her head and humming her lullaby softly. This was _wrong._ He had to find out what had upset her so much that she could cry tearless for hours.

He hoped everything could be cleared out that night.

* * *

**A/n: this isn't a good chapter but I _had_ to make clear the differences between what both characters felt. I mean, she is completely heart-broken because she thinks Edward's gonna leave her, and he is concerned (and partly heart-broken) because he thinks she won't accept him. So sad.**


	3. Alice

**Freakin disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. But well, who doesn't want to own Edward? He might have some self-esteem problems, but he's perfect besides that.**

**Jess dropped out and I'm writing this alone, alone. I hope I become like Steph one day. Btw, already counting days for Eclipse! Haa, my friends are sick of hearing me shout '118 DAYS LEFT!' but happiness takes power over me. I love you, vampires.**

**

* * *

**

_Twilight fell on the little meadow. The end of another day, the start of a new night. A night that would hold many surprises, fears, pains, and a lot, a lot, of love. A love between two vampires who desired more than anything to stay together as long as times lasted. A love that was, perhaps, a bit too dangerous. Or, better said, a love that attracted danger._

'Bells?'

His voice sounded soft in her ear.

'Hmm?'

She had been all day in that position, between his arms, crying her heart out. She was overwhelmed with sadness. And even though he seemed to care about her feelings, he also seemed decided about something Bella couldn't decipher.

'Do you want to go back home?'

She lifted her head up and locked her gaze in his. Edward's eyes were dark, but filled with worry and love. Bella couldn't believe what was to come. She sighed and slowly got to her feet. Her boyfriend followed her with his eyes. Neither of them was in the mood of talking.

The walk back to the car was very slow. Edward had offered Bella to carry her if she didn't want to run, but she had denied the offer. She just wanted to be left alone to think what she was to do with her life once he left. They were already in the car when Edward decided to speak.

'Bells...' he started, staring at her golden eyes, 'What is wrong?'

Bella didn't answer. She looked through the window, trying hard to concentrate on the good times they had passed, but she turned to him when she felt a cold hand touching her own.

'You know what will happen if you don't tell me.'

'What?' Bella managed to say, feeling a knot in her throat.

'I'll assume it's something worse than what it really is. And I'm already assuming the worst I can imagine,' Edward explained softly. He looked sincere, honest, worried for her. The girl shook her head slightly and gazed through the window again. Edward thought on pressing her a bit more until he got what he wanted, but she looked as if she was suffering terribly in her insides, so he pressed his lips together the rest of the journey.

'Edward...?' Bella said when he had stopped in front of Charlie's. The addressed stared at her, but she bit her lip and avoided his stare. He sighed.

'Do you still want me to take you out this night?' Edward asked her. She looked awful, and most probably she wanted to be alone. But Bella shook her head hurriedly.

'No, no, I want to go with you,' she muttered. If he was to break with her, she wouldn't make him wait. She was already feeling the hole in her heart that had been open a long time ago but had never cured completely.

Edward hesitated.

'I'll pick you up at seven,' he said, and waited for her to get out of the car.

Bella stared at the dark window as she closed the door. But as Edward's hands held the steering wheel again, she felt the need to tell him something.

'Edward!' she exclaimed bending to look at him through the car's window. He lowered the crystal and stared at her once again.

'I love you.'

She wanted him to know that. He _needed_ to know that. No matter where he went and what he did with his life, he had to know that she would always love him.

Always.

Edward kept his face unexpressive and didn't look away from her. Bella felt the longing to grab his face between her cold hands and kiss him one last time, like in the old movies. But she resisted, and Edward finally turned to the steering wheel and drove away, leaving her there in the street, watching how the car disappeared around the corner.

One single tear rolled down her cheek as she crossed her arms over her chest to try and make the pain in her heart leave.

' Alice ,' Edward said when he entered the big white house. He wasn't surprised when a high-pitched, yet beautiful, voice whispered in his ear a soft 'Yes, Edward?'

He sighed and watched her walk – or dance – up the stairs.

'I need to talk to you.'

Her brother followed her into her room, where she sat down on the floor and stared at him. She already knew what Edward wanted to know, and smiled sadly.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I won't answer that._

Edward stared at her in disbelief. He needed her help in such a moment, and desperately.

'Please, Alice ,' he started crouching in front of her with a pleading expression, 'I have to know... You didn't see her today in our meadow,' his voice trailed off and his eyes became darker. Alice grabbed his hand.

_Edward... I don't know what is going on with Bella right now, but I don't think it's got to do with you._

'You don't _know_, Alice ,' he scolded her seriously between clenched teeth, 'You weren't there! She started crying all of a sudden, and -' he couldn't continue. It hurt too much. Bella was suffering, and he couldn't know why.

Alice gently approached him and kissed his ivory cheek.

_She loves you. I can't show you that in a vision. Learn to trust, Edward._

_Learn to trust_, Edward repeated to himself. _How can I learn to trust after all that's happened to me? After the Volturi? After her transformation...? _

He pushed Alice away from him softly and stood up.

'I have to pick Bella in an hour,' he announced darkly, while Alice spread on the floor face-up, looking for a comfortable position, 'If you change your mind about telling me, it will be better for both of us. Bells and I,' Alice nodded slowly, hesitating, 'And perhaps you,' Edward finally added under his breath. He turned around and left the room, but not quick enough to escape from a flying shoe and hear his sister say, 'Was that a threat?'

Bella opened her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. Everything was wrong. Her life. Her love. Her soul... If she still had one. What would happen if Edward left her? Charlie wouldn't stand another episode like the one that had happened almost a year ago now. Her nineteenth birthday was coming, and apparently, she would have to live it on her own. And now, she didn't have Jacob with his arms opened wide for her. He was a werewolf, and she was her mortal enemy. If Edward was gone, she would have no one. She was all by herself.

'Bella...' came a voice from the corridor.

'Yes, dad,' she replied, repressing a sob. The door opened and Charlie popped his head in. Bella turned around immediately to hide her destroyed expression and pretended to be very interested in her CDs.

'Oh, I just didn't hear you come in,' Charlie said cheerfully, 'You're changing, and I know it. You're not the trippy Bella you once were. It must be the age, I guess.'

Bella swallowed.

'I suppose...' she muttered as a response. Charlie was still there, waiting for something to happen.

'Weren't you going out with Edward tonight?' he asked after a while. Bella made a face as she heard the name of her boyfriend, the one who would surely abandon her...

'I am dad,' Bella picked a CD and spun around to face his father, wishing she looked normal, 'He'll be here around an hour or so.'

'Oh, right... Well, I'll leave you to get changed,' Charlie said and closed the door behind him.

_This is wrong_, Bella thought. Charlie wasn't indifferent to the changes in Bella – to her suddenly extraordinary beauty, her grace, her pleasant smell, the paleness of her body. And she had to be very careful in not touching him. Bella was still waiting with nervousness and fear for the day in which Charlie's curiosity would burst and she would have to tell him the truth. And she would also have to tell him about Edward and his family. Charlie would hate him.

The vampire sighed and closed her eyes.

'Silly Bella,' she whispered to herself, 'Nice mess you're in.'

Her phone rang all of a sudden and she gave a little jump in surprise. With the quickness only vampires have, she ran towards it and snapped it open.

'Bella,' Alice 's voice came from the other side of the line.

' Alice ,' Bella smiled. At least, it seemed this time her best friend would say goodbye to her, 'How are you doing?'

'I'm...' Alice 's voice trailed off and Bella shivered, 'Fine, I guess.'

Bella didn't believe a word.

'So why are you calling at this time?'

'I just wanted to check in how you were doing, you know how the meadow and my brother together overexcite you,' Alice was good at lying, but Bella knew her enough to know that either Edward had told her something, or she had seen it beforehand.

'I'm alright, getting ready for tonight,' Bella said trying to sound happy, but Alice seemed to know much about her too.

'You sound as if you were falling into depression and deeper,' Alice told her off, 'What's wrong?'

'I'm just –' She hesitated and thought of a convincing lie, but finally she sighed, 'I know what will happen tonight, Alice .'

'I know what will happen too,' Alice laughed, but when her friend didn't, she started to worry, 'Aren't you excited?'

Bella opened her mouth in horror and couldn't help tears from falling from her dark eyes.

' Alice ...' she tried to say, 'How... can you say that? Is _that_ what you want too?'

'Bella, there's nothing I want more than that!' Alice exclaimed, confused by Bella's reaction. They _must_ be talking about a different thing, 'How can you be horrified by that? I thought... I thought you loved him...' her voice trailed off once more.

'Don't you _see_ it, Alice ?' She didn't even care about the irony in the phrase, 'That is just the problem, I love him too much to stand this.'

Alice was quiet. Appalled.

'Is it because... the other vampire?'

Now both were quiet, drowning in an awkward silence.

'Yes,' Bella finally admitted.

'But then why...?' Alice left the question there, and thought to herself. Bella didn't want to be part of the Cullens because of a vampire no one knew about? 'But when Edward asked you, you said...'

' Alice , if you are going to talk to me, then complete your sentences,' Bella said, tensed. Alice was being terribly mysterious, and what was more... She also thought this time, leaving Bella behind was the best choice.

'You said, 'Of course',' Alice finished.

'I don't know _why_ I'll say that Alice, I didn't even get changed for tonight and you're already telling me what I will reply to a question I haven't heard yet!' Bella shouted, getting frenetic.

_'Bella!_' Alice exclaimed, 'Please, _do_ calm down.'

Bella gazed around the room in desperation, then breathed in and waited.

'Listen,' Alice started, controlling the tone of her voice, 'I don't know why you are so terribly sad and nervous –'

'I'm not –'

'Please let me finish,' Alice interrupted, 'I didn't want to see what was going to happen tonight for your privacy, and Edward's, so I just saw the ending of it, and I can assure you there is nothing you should worry about. Besides, that new vampire hasn't yet arrived to Forks or anything, so please, please calm down, go out with Edward tonight, and I hope everything goes okay.'

'Okay...' muttered Bella angrily, 'Thank you Alice , for you kind support!'

Alice was shocked by the aggressiveness of her words, but when she was about to reply, the line was dead.

Alice stared at the phone, confused. She couldn't understand what was going on with Bella. She had been excited the previous day when Edward had asked her out, and suddenly she was sad at the vision of both of them living together for ever. Should she...? No, she didn't want to watch the whole dinner. It wasn't her business.

Jasper entered the room at that moment, holding a shoe in his hand.

'Edward says he found this and that perhaps is yours,' he laughed, but when he saw the alarmed expression of his girlfriend he sat down next to her and calmed her down.

'No...' Alice said pushing him apart, 'Don't repress this. It's important.'

'What is wrong?'

'Bella.'

Jasper waited.

'Is it something related to what is happening tonight?'

'Apparently...' Alice replied, unsure, 'She seems to hate the idea of... marriage. At least, she sounded horrified when I told her I was very excited about it.'

Jasper's expression became more evaluative. He narrowed his eyes.

'What will she answer tonight?' he asked her.

'Well, I just saw that part, since the rest must be private for them, and she was relieved as she exclaimed 'Of course!',' Alice said, 'So I can't understand why she was all freaked out just now.'

Jasper didn't answer. It surely sounded strange.

But Alice had omitted the part that involved the strange vampire. Maybe Bella didn't want to marry her brother because of her, because she knew what was coming. And she couldn't tell Jasper about it. A sigh escaped from her marble lips.

'I just hope everything turns to be alright,' she finally said and hugged Jasper.

'It will, Alice ,' Jasper whispered, kissing her head, 'It will.'

He was already planning a special night with the vampire he was holding, too.

* * *

**A/n: Awwww. Little Jazzy wants to marry Aliiice. Surely Edward started a marriage revolution. Anyway, I _know_ vampires can't cry, but where is the sadness if not? There is no sad, terrible depression without tears. They wash away the pain inside. Ooh, yes. I'm so inspired today. **


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But who wouldn't wish to? Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. **

* * *

Bella looked through her window. A black car was in front of her house, with its lights on, waiting. She sighed. 

_If this is going to happen, it will happen alright,_ she thought, and quickly collected the pile she had just made with all the memories she had from Edward – pictures, CDs, notes – and hid them in the deepest corner of her wardrobe. This time, he was _not_ taking his whole presence from that house. From Forks.

She sighed again.

'Fate... here I go.'

She stepped over her smashed phone and smiled to Charlie as she passed by. He gazed at her, amazed. Bella took a glance at her appearance to see if she still looked human. She was alright, with her deep blue dress – simple and long – and her hair shaped into perfect curls around her face. She did seem too pale, though; the make-up didn't quite cover it.

As soon as she opened the door, Edward turned around to look at her. He was holding one single red rose in his hand, and that one flower reminded Bella immediately of how much she loved him, how much she needed him to be there by her side, always. She felt a knot in her throat and couldn't speak, but as it seemed Edward couldn't speak either. He was looking at her, astonished.

'Bells...' he choked out, embarrassed, 'You look just amazing.'

He stretched his hand to touch her face, but Bella noticed his eyes were black as the darkest night. The girl gazed at the floor, and Edward placed his hand by his side again, hurt. She was _still_ suffering. He showed her the rose he had especially brought for her. It was perfect from any point you looked from. Bella looked up at the rose and took it with the corners of her mouth twitching in melancholy.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Shall we go?' Edward asked pointing at the car. Bella nodded and got in after giving him a kind, but sad, look.

The drive was short and quiet. The female vampire spent the little trip in silence, looking through the window, while the male kept staring at her face, feeling the little box in his pocket become heavier as the time passed. Maybe he was wrong, after all. Maybe he shouldn't have. But it was too late to regret it now. Besides, it was now or never.

He stopped in front of a restaurant with a dim light and filled with elegant people from, as it seemed, high society. Bella swallowed when she saw this. Edward knew she hated those kind of places. A man approached to open the door for her, but Edward was quicker. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe his eyes. And she had dressed all by herself, no Alice or Rosalie or Esme to help her now. Quite a job.

'I have a reservation under Edward and Bella Cullen,' he informed to the man standing beside the door. Bella was surprised to hear this. Bella Cullen? She loved the name more than anything, but it wasn't hers... and it wouldn't be.

The man searched in a large book and smiled at the two vampires.

'Table nineteen,' he announced, and a smiling lady suddenly appeared beside Edward, eyeing him hungrily.

_Something good at last this night!_

Edward glared at her, and the smile faltered. Embarrassed, the lady took them to their table, which was on the second floor of the restaurant, in a corner beside the balcony, from where they could see the first floor.

_At least no moon or open sky to help make it more romantic,_ Bella thought sadly. It was better if it was sudden. She was already prepared.

'What shall I serve you to eat?' the lady asked Edward.

_Just say me and it's free, hotty._

'Nothing for the while, thank you,' Edward replied a bit too harshly. Bella watched the girl walk away quite offended, and then stared at her boyfriend.

'... all the same, always superficial and –'

Bella cleared her throat and stared in a meaningful way so he stopped muttering under his breath.

'Sorry,' Edward apologized with a sigh, 'Those kind of girls just... freak me out. Always looking for a good outside. They never look what people have inside. They're not like you,' he finished the sentence with a tone of melancholy on his voice. Bella quickly began playing with her fork, feeling Edward's gaze fixed on her.

'Aren't you wondering why I brought you here?' he suddenly asked, perplexed. Bella felt a jolt in her chest. Should she lie...?

'No,' she finally admitted, destroyed in the inside. Edward stared at her more strongly, and the power of his eyes dazzled her. 'I – I know why you brought me here.'

Edward stared at her. Here came the confession. And he wasn't prepared to hear it. Not yet.

'And honestly, Edward,' Bella sighed, tears filling her eyes, 'I think you should do what you think is right, and if you think the right thing is what you are going to do, please, do it now, because I swear I can't –' she couldn't speak. She took a moment to find her voice again, 'I swear I can't stand this pain any more.'

'Bella,' Edward said, depressed by the sadness she was feeling. She couldn't be taking it so wrong.

'Bella, I can't... do this without telling you the most important first. The only time I did this, it didn't turn out as I wanted. So if it happens again, I just want you to know everything first.'

The girl stared at him, and it shocked her to see the pain in him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'Remember that first day, when I first talked to you?' Edward said with a small smile that melted his eyes with love and sweetness. Bella nodded and more tears filled her eyes, 'It was amazing, how I fell in love with you so... easily, and not know about it. I only realized that night, when you said my name in your dreams. The only thing I thought on that moment was... I wanted to have you close to me the rest of my life. My heart might be dead, but with that single word, you made it be alive again.

'And when you almost get killed by James I made a promise. I would absolutely never leave you. And I would always love you. It would be you, just you. The simple thought of you being apart from me pained me terribly. How can it be possible to love someone so much? It was... impossible to believe. And if I tried to explain it, I couldn't find the appropriate words to express this love. And I still can't.

'Then, I made the worst mistake I could ever make. I left you. Not only did I break my promise, but I left you unprotected, to the dangers that werewolves involved, and the danger Victoria meant as well. And it pained me, Bella. It pained me more than you could ever imagine. I had left you. I had broken my promise. And you would continue with your life, and eventually forget me. How would I live the rest of my eternity with that thought stuck in my head? The only thing that kept me alive was that I hadn't broken the most important part of the promise. I still loved you. Only you. And as it seemed, _I_ would never be able to get on with my life because of you.'

Edward paused and closed his eyes. The pain he had felt a long time ago was now coming back. And he couldn't stand it. Bella was staring at him, with her mouth barely open, her watery eyes wide in surprise. This was more than she could ever stand. If he left her... There was only one thing she could do.

'But then,' Edward continued with a little smile, 'you came back. It was your time to appear out of thin air. Suddenly you were there, in my arms, surrounded by danger, but I felt I was living again. Your scent, your warmth, the entire you – it was back. You were back. You were with me. And you had forgiven me for what I had done. Bella... You can't imagine how much my love grew in that one night I spent with you at your house after coming back from Italy. And it hasn't done anything but grow since then, Bella. But still there is one thing that hasn't satisfied me from that night.'

Edward stared at her fixedly, and she stared back, waiting. But now she was confused. What _was_ that? He was telling her he loved her. He _truly_ loved her.

'That night, I asked you a question,' Edward leaned slightly towards Bella, his eyes wide, 'And it didn't end as I wanted it to end. So now, Bella... Sweet Bells... I want to ask you again.'

A little blue box had appeared in the middle of the table, on Edward's hand.

Shock.

Surprise.

Love.

Above everything else.

'Edward...' Bella whispered, speechless. The boy narrowed his eyes and stared, waiting.

'Edward, this isn't _possible_!' Bella exclaimed in sad shock, new tears rolling down her cheeks. Edward's eyes became liquid topaz, and the girl could see the pain he was feeling. She could _feel_ it. His eyebrows were almost touching each other, and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak, shocked and confused.

'Why?' Edward's voice bore the saddest and most terrible pain Bella had ever felt.

'Edward... I was coming here with the idea you were going to... leave me,' Bella confessed, 'And suddenly this...!'

Edward's expression relaxed a little, but it was clear to see the pain hadn't left him.

'How could you ever think such a thing?' he demanded with a trace of anger. How _could_ she? 'You didn't quite get what I just said, did I?'

'Edward...!' Bella said desperately, 'You were acting so... strange, today in the meadow, and it reminded me of my last birthday and...'

'Bella,' Edward said seriously, taking her hand across the table, 'Look at me.'

Her vision blurred by the tears, she wiped them away impatiently with her free hand.

'Isabella Marie Swan,' Edward said her full name, using the power of his eyes as she had never seen them, dazzling her and taking power of her, 'I once made that mistake. I repeat for the last time, _I will never leave you again._ You are the woman I love, the one that has stolen my non-beating heart, the one for whom I would die again, the one for whom I would kill a million times if it is needed. Bella Swan, I love you with my entire heart and soul.'

She couldn't speak or breathe. Tears dropped from her eyes again, but for the first time in the day, they were tears of happiness. She bit her lip in embarrassment and smiled at him, a sincere, loving smile.

'So if you have no more stupid comments to make, I'll ask you the question for once and for all.'

Edward opened the little blue box, and Bella gasped. Inside was a ring. Not the luxurious rings with emeralds or sapphire, but a simple gold ring with incrustations of topaz.

'Isabelle Marie Swan,' he repeated her full name, but now with sweetness and love, 'Would you marry me?'

'Edward...' Bella stood up on the spot took her hands to her mouth and exclaimed, 'Of course!'

She thrust herself to Edward's arms across the table and kissed him as she had never done before – filled with love and passion, desire, happiness, excitement, anxiousness, and a mixture of lots of more feelings she couldn't identify. Edward surrounded her with his arms and kissed back just as passionately as she was – but his feelings couldn't be described with words. It was love and happiness beyond imaginable.

Nobody noticed a woman with short, black hair watching from the first floor of the restaurant with true happiness how two vampires vowed each other eternal love.

* * *

**A/n: It was not hard to write this chapter. But as I wrote it, I cried. I can't tell you how I felt writing Edward's confession and reaction to Bella's stupidity. The things he said made me weep. It was terribly emotive for me. And I hope you feel the way I did by reading this. Certainly, this has been and will ever be the best chapter I have written and will write the rest of my entire life. **


	5. Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Fine. Let's move on to this chapter.

* * *

Silence reigned again the black car, but it was a different silence from the one in the trip towards the restaurant. Bella gazed dreamily at Edward, and every once in a while he would take glances from her, or hold her hand in his lap. His happiness couldn't be expressed with words or actions, and neither could hers.**

They were half way from Forks when Edward finally spoke.

'Please tell me what you're thinking,' he said, dazzling her with his liquid topaz eyes. Bella bit her lip and stared at their entwined hands.

'I was just wondering...' she started, 'You know, why you acted so strange before... today in the meadow, for example.'

Edward sighed, but to Bella's relief, he smiled.

'Just a wrong thought,' he muttered, 'Something related to... you not wanting to marry me.'

'_What?'_ Bella repeated, struck, 'How could you _believe_...'

'The same way you believed I was going to leave you,' Edward replied with a somber tone, '_That_ is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.'

'It could be,' Bella said, terrified by the thought.

'No, it couldn't,' he said, shrugging, 'I find it impossible to be away from you more than a night or two. I just... Love you too much, and now my life depends on yours, so imagine my worry knowing something could happen to you...'

Bella laughed without happiness.

'Those days are over,' she said, 'I'm an invincible vampire now.'

Edward hummed and glanced at her reprovingly as he parked in front of his house. Bella was puzzled. She was expecting a beautiful night in her room, alone with Edward in the darkness, not a night with the Cullens.

'We should tell them the good news,' Edward replied to her confused expression. Bella lowered her gaze in embarrassment and muttered a low 'They surely already know.'

And when they opened the door, Bella was right.

'Congratulations!' five vampires shouted together, while walking towards the couple. Before Bella was flooded with hugs and kisses, she was able to see a big poster hanging in a wall, obviously written by Alice, which said 'TO THE FUTURE CULLEN,' and rose's petals all over the floor, which might have been from Esme.

While Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme cheered the happy newlyweds-to-be, Rosalie stared from a corner with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was somber, and her eyes only showed disapproval. After whispering something into Jasper's ear, Edward stared at her seriously.

'Rosalie?' he asked. The mentioned vampire gave a deep breath and smiled sarcastically.

'Congratulations, Bella!' she exclaimed, 'I'm so happy you'll be part of our family now!'

Bella glanced at Edward, fearing he might fire up, but he only narrowed his eyes.

_You know what I think, Edward. She will ne__ver be more than an infiltration in our family for me._

'I don't need your approval, Rosalie,' Edward said, ignoring Bella's gaze fixed on him, 'But I would like you to be happy about me.'

Rosalie turned around on the spot and stormed into the kitchen. Emmett patted Bella on her back and after whispering 'Right on!' he disappeared after his wife. Bella bit her lip and hugged Edward's arm with more strength than necessary, and he gently pushed them away. Alice was staring intently at Bella, with their last conversation on mind. The brunette smiled apologetically, and Alice dedicated her one of her tinkling laughs.

'You're forgiven,' she said, hugging Bella, 'You'll legally be my sister now!'

Both vampires shrieked with excitement, and Jasper grabbed Alice from her waist to pull her towards him and kiss her forehead.

'So, when are you planning to get married?' Esme said with a huge smile on her heart-shaped face. Bella glanced at Edward, nervous. They hadn't talked about it, and she still found it difficult to believe she was going to have to wear a white dress and say 'I do.' It was too amazing to be true.

'Around her nineteenth birthday,' Edward answered for Bella, and she spun around to face him, alarmed.

'That's only two weeks away,' she whispered. Edward smiled his crooked smile and stroke her hair.

'I couldn't make it come sooner,' he said, and pressed his lips over Bella's. The girl quickly lost control, and as she stroke Edward's bronze hair and face with her hands, she kissed him back passionately, pressing her body against his, and completely forgetting the other Cullen vampires staring at them with affection. The kiss lasted longer than any she could ever imagine – now that she and Edward were getting married, she could now break all of his limits. When he broke apart, Edward kept her face only inches away from him and stared sweetly into her eyes.

'You know I love you, don't you?' he whispered as he stroke her cheek with his finger. Bella didn't answer, but rested her head on his hard chest with a sigh.

_Edward, you're forgetting something really important._

The boy stared at Carlisle. He wasn't smiling anymore, but making him understand that there was still one thing to do. Edward looked down at Bella and she looked back at him.

'What's wrong?' she asked, seeing his eyes become darker with worry.

'Charlie,' he simply answered, and she gasped. She had forgotten about her parents. How would they take it if they knew she was going to get married at the age of nineteen? Her mother would totally freak out, and Charlie... He didn't disapprove of Edward, but he didn't approve of him enough to let her get married with him at her age. Besides, she would have to tell them about who she was now as well...

'I have to go,' Bella muttered as she freed herself from Edward's arms and marched to the front door. The boy followed her and grabbed her hand when she was about to open the door.

'_We_ have to go,' he corrected her, and she smiled. It was the most amazing feeling for her, to know Edward would always be by her side, whenever she needed him.

'Alice?' Edward called her, and the mentioned vampire closed her eyes a moment. Bella and the Cullen family watched her for a minute, and then the girl opened her eyes again.

'Well...' Alice started, uncertain, 'He's not gonna take it as a wonderful event, but still...'

Bella sighed. Charlie and Renee would be the only obstacles between her and Edward now. At least, it was better than a gorgeous vampire trying to seduce her fiancée. Her chest swelled with love when she thought of the word.

Edward's cold lips pressed against her hair.

'Come on, Bella,' he urged her, and they both entered the silver Volvo. Bella bit her lip nervously, and Edward started driving even faster than he usually did. What if her parents refused to let her marry with the one she loved? Of course she was going to start a big fight; she was already an independent woman – or independent vampire, but still a female one. The point was, she would marry Edward no matter what she had to do to fulfill her desire. She loved him, and would never love any other man or vampire but him. She could definitely argue with Charlie – in some aspects she was more mature than he was, and she could win easily most of the time. But her mother was another thing. She had the perfect excuse: she had thrown herself into a romantic adventure at the age of nineteen as well, and it hadn't ended as planned. Besides, Renee knew her better than Charlie, and that meant she knew Bella's weakest points.

'Crap,' she murmured when Edward stopped in front of her house.

'Bella,' the boy whispered, holding her cold hand again, 'Don't worry. I'm with you, no matter what happens.'

Bella nodded. Yes, she would always feel better with him at her side. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and walked to her house with Edward at her heels. He opened the door for her and both walked into the house uneasily.

'Bella?' came a voice from the kitchen.

_Here we go_, thought Bella, and before she entered the kitchen, she prepared her best smile.

'Yes, dad,' she replied confidently, pulling Edward into the kitchen with her. Charlie was standing beside the table, carrying some dirty dishes. The look on his face told her he was not expecting to have Edward in his house at that time.

'Oh, hello, Edward,' he greeted with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

_It__'s too late for a young woman to have a boy on her house. I'll have a talk with her when he goes... in some minutes._

'Good evening, Charlie,' Edward replied politely. He doubted it would be useful this time.

'Did you guys have fun?' Charlie asked as he turned around to clean the dishes. Bella took them away from him and started cleaning them herself. Better to act nicely with him.

'Yes,' Bella said, unsure of how to bring up the subject, 'We went to that beautiful restaurant, remember where we had dinner with Sue and Seth when Leah got engaged?'

'Yes, with this boy from Seattle,' Charlie said, doubtful, 'But isn't it too expensive? Besides, we all know you hate those kinds of places.'

Bella opened her mouth, but closed it again when she found out she didn't now what to say, and glanced at Edward.

'But this was a special occasion,' Edward said, catching Bella's glance, 'And I needed to take her somewhere formal and elegant.'

_This doesn__'t sound good. At all._

'Special occasion?' Charlie repeated, confused, 'Like some kind of anniversary?'

_He__'d better say yes._

'N-no,' Bella mumbled, 'Actually dad...'

_Oh, no, no, no._

Deep breath.

'Edward asked me to marry him. And... I said yes.'

No thoughts crossing Edward's head. Silence in the house. Fear.

'_What?'_ Charlie exclaimed, somewhere between furious and surprised.

_O__h, crap_, Bella thought and quickly left the dishes on the table so they didn't end up smashed into pieces.

'Yes, dad,' Bella carefully picked the words, 'I am going to marry Edward.'

'No, you're not,' Charlie said and turned to face the boy, 'Please leave this house immediately.'

'No, dad –' Bella started but Edward silenced her with his stare. He walked to the front door silently and disappeared inside his Volvo. When Charlie was sure he had left, he returned where Bella was still standing, shaking from anger.

'Dad, I am –'

'No, _I_ will tell you who you are,' Charlie interrupted furiously, '_You_ are my daughter, and _you_ are only eighteen. _You_ are too young to get married with anyone, _especially –_'

'I'd bet if it had been Jacob who I was marrying, you wouldn't get so angry!' Bella shouted, but bit her lip at once. It hurt her to talk about Jacob.

'Edward Cullen is not appropriate for you,' Charlie retorted, 'Besides, he left you here for eight months, alone, after having you left in the middle of the forest, just like that...!'

'You know _nothing_ about Edward!' Bella was not going to let him win this fight, the most important fight of her life, 'I love him more than anything in this world, dad, and I'm old enough to decide for myself what choices to make in _my_ life. You had yours at your age too, and so had Renee, and now, it's my turn. I know what is best for me, and I can assure you, in this case, it is Edward. Now, you can either accept what I'm telling you, or you can watch me leave this house.'

Charlie stared fixedly at her as she breathed deeply and angrily. But after a moment she sighed, and his expression became sad.

'Dad,' she said apologetically, 'I love Edward, and he loves me. I could never live without him. I know it must be hard for you to accept, but I the only thing I can do is tell you that I will always be happy with Edward. Absolutely always.'

Her father gazed at the floor, dumbfounded. Bella didn't speak for some minutes, allowing him to reconsider the situation.

'Bells,' he said finally in a sweet way, 'I just want the best for you. I want you to be happy.'

'I _am_ happy, dad,' Bella whispered, getting closer to him, 'with Edward with me.'

'If –' Charlie paused to swallow, 'If that makes you happy, then I am happy as well.'

With a gasp of happiness and surprise, Bella shrieked in excitement and hugged her father tightly against her, trying to be careful on not using her inhuman strength with him. Charlie rounded her with his arms, but immediately pushed her softly away so he could see her face.

'Bella,' he said in alarm, 'You're _cold_.'

The vampire stepped back hastily and ran to fetch her jacket by the front door while she said in a loud voice, 'Yes, it is pretty cold outside, and you know how chilly I am...!' Charlie followed her with a weird expression on his face. When she had her jacket on, Bella turned around to face him and smiled widely.

'Thank you for _everything_, daddy,' she said to change the subject, but she seriously felt in debt with him. He had let her get married at the age of nineteen and with the man she loved. _My life couldn't be better right now,_ she thought. But suddenly she remembered she was still missing someone.

'Renee!' she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her fingers. The last, and the toughest obstacles of all. She was the mother, she had control. Her decision was final, and if she didn't obey, then she would find herself in the middle of the worst family arguments of all. Charlie smiled without happiness.

'I'll tell her,' he said. Bella almost ran to him and lifted him in the air expressing the immense happiness she was feeling, but all she did was smile thankfully and kiss him goodnight after a short 'Thank you again, daddy.'

'Bella, you _have_ to tell them,' Edward told her, looking disappointed.

They were lying on her bed, side to side, staring at each other. After having kissed her for a thousand times and held her in his arms for hours, they had once more arrived to the frustrating subject of revealing Bella's identity to her parents.

'They'll kill me, Edward,' she replied in a soft whisper. His hand traced her lips softly.

'I thought you were an invincible vampire,' he laughed, but Bella frowned.

'This is serious, Edward.'

'You should have thought it before you had begged me to transform you,' Edward reminded her with sadness, 'You didn't think on the consequences and you wouldn't listen to me.'

Bella avoided his gaze as she bit her lip. He was right.

'I'll have to tell them after our...' her voice faded away. She still couldn't believe it, and the idea sounded wonderful as well as ridiculous. Even being a vampire, she still thought she didn't deserve such a perfect being for a husband.

'Wedding,' he finished with his breathtaking crooked smile that only lasted a second, 'Bella, that's unfair. You have to tell them before that happens.'

'Why?' she asked unbelievably.

'Isabella,' Edward said her full name with tenderness, 'Those are the people who loved you and will always love you no matter what happens. They have taken care of you always, and they'll go on like that, because you are their daughter. Something as important as you being a vampire is something they should know before you get married with... another vampire. They _must_ know.'

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. Edward's arms surrounded her, and she did the same with him. When she opened her eyes again, his perfect face was less than an inch away from hers, and the power of his topaz eyes dazzled her to the point where she couldn't remember what they had been talking about just a few seconds ago. And with sudden passion, Edward pressed her body against his and kissed her. His hands moved frantically over her back, and her hands ended tangled in his bronze hair as they always did. However, something had changed from the last time he had kissed her. Now, he was trying to have her as close as possible, not leaving a gap between them, and his lips insistently moved against hers. His breathing became quicker, and there was less than a second between the few times their lips barely separated from each other. Bella gave a deep breath of lust... And Edward disappeared.

When she had sat down on the bed, still breathing agitated, she realized Edward was on the floor, gazing at her with his eyes wide, breathing deeply.

'I'm –' He tried to say something, but he couldn't find his voice, 'Bella, I'm so sorry. I let myself get too carried away.'

Bella bit her lip in embarrassment. She had let herself go beyond the boundaries too, and she had gone far beyond than any other time, even though now the boundaries weren't very strict. Edward stood up, still horrified for something Bella couldn't understand.

'I think I should...' he said and tilted his head towards the window. Bella smiled to make him understand she wasn't offended by whatever he had done. Why was Edward so keen on following the limitations, even in private? Before disappearing out of the window, he kissed Bella sweetly in her head and wished her a good night.

Bella spent the night curled up in her bed, her eyes wide open, missing the opportunity to hunt, just to think about Edward's reaction... And the day that would come in only two weeks.

* * *

**A/n: Naughty, naughty Edward! **


	6. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blablabla or any of its characters blablabla. BUT. I _do_ own... chan chaaan... (to be continued)**

* * *

The ringing of the telephone awoke Charlie early in the morning, and Bella pretended to have been awoken by it too. They both hurried into the kitchen, but Charlie got the phone first.

'Good morning?'

Bella stared through the window. A day that she would have judged horrible a day later now seemed perfect and beautiful.

'Oh, hi.'

She bit her lip and looked down at her sleeping shirt and pant. She had to buy one as soon as possible if she was to live with Edward for the rest of eternity.

'She knows what she's doing.'

Bella wasn't paying attention to the conversation her father was having. She had had an idea – shopping with Alice seemed the best choice for the day.

'That won't do. She's going to do it even if we threatened her with the most horrible thing possible.'

She could buy something proper for the night that day, and she definitely needed to start searching for wedding dresses. An involuntary giggle from her made her father glance, scared, from the corner of his eyes.

'No, I didn't ask her. I'll talk to her later.'

Wait. What was she still doing in the kitchen?

'Okay. I'm glad.'

She turned around to leave.

'Don't worry. She'll do fine with him. I promise.'

Wait. The floor was cold.

Wait. _So WHAT?_ Bella thought wildly, nevertheless staying where she was. Why on earth would the floor being _cold_ stop her from going wherever she wanted to go?

'Fine. I'll tell her. Goobye.'

Okay. She couldn't move _because the floor was cold_. What should she do?

'Bella?'

The vampire wheeled around to face her human father.

'We have to talk, sweetie,' Charlie said, sitting down at the table and gesturing her daughter to do the same thing. Bella sat down hesitatingly.

'Bells, you know marriage is a big step in someone's life.'

Bella nodded, pretending what he said was of real importance.

'And you don't have to do things so quickly. Spend some time thinking about what you're gonna do with your life after you get married, _how_ you're life will be when that happens, and –'

'If you're trying to stop me from becoming Edward's wife, I won't,' Bella interrupted seriously.

'No, dear,' Charlie answered quickly, blushing, 'If you think you'll be happy with Edward, then I approve of it. Just... don't rush, okay? Your mother just called. I had called her last night and she wasn't, well – very glad to hear about it. She's alright now, she'll come to Forks in some days... She wants to talk to you.'

Charlie stopped talking and gazed at the table, ashamed. Bella glared at him.

'If she thinks she can stop me from doing it, she _won't._ Nobody will. And now if you don't mind, I want to take a shower and go to Port Angeles with Alice.'

Without waiting for a response, Bella stood up and went straight to the bathroom. It was clear that Renee was coming to make her realize what she was about to do, but this morning, she felt more confident that ever, as if absolutely nothing could go wrong.

She washed her hair at top speed and got dressed, anxious. She wanted to see Edward again. And when she opened the front door with the intention of jumping into her truck, there he was, perfection in the form of a vampire, leaning against a silver Volvo.

'Good morning, my lady,' Edward greeted mockingly with an accent of the previous century. Bella surrounded his neck with her arms and pressed her lips against his, but contrary to the kiss of the night before, this was much shorter, yet full of love and sweetness.

'So where is it that you want to go today?'

Bella hummed.

'How about shopping with Alice and Jasper?'

Edward's smile disappeared to be replaced with an expression of utter disbelief.

'_Again?_ We went on Friday! I'll bet they're both exhausted of that place. Besides, since when do you like shopping so much?'

'Since this morning.'

Edward opened the Volvo's door for her.

'Where's your daily dose of Debussy?' Bella asked him when he had entered the car and played the CD Edward had specially made for Bella's eighteenth birthday.

'Oh, please,' Edward snorted, 'your lullaby is a thousand times better than Debussy and Mozart together.'

'Show off,' Bella muttered, but Edward's disappointed eyes suddenly met hers.

'Not because _I_ created it. Because it reminds me of _you_.'

Bella's stomach was filled with butterflies, and she couldn't avoid squeezing Edward's hand tighter. He left her hand on her leg and surrounded her with his arm, while Bella's lullaby sounded like a melody played by the angels.

Alice and Jasper were already on the front door when they stopped in front of the big, white house. Of course she had seen herself in the shopping with Edward, Bella and her boyfriend, so she wasted no time and climbed into the Volvo, closely followed by Jasper.

'Hi, Bella,' she said happily. It was evident she was still as cheerful as she had been last night, perhaps even more. Jasper smiled at her.

_Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Edward, you are so lucky to have her._

_Bummer. The mall again. What's so interesting about it that girls always want to be inside them carrying a thousand bags?_

Edward smiled at Jasper and Alice's thoughts. Indeed, his happiness regarding having Bella as a wife was indescribable. And indeed, the mall was very boring, except when he got the chance to see Bella in clothes Alice had chosen for her.

The journey to Los Angeles wasn't quiet. Alice and Bella only talked about trendy clothes – which wasn't really Bella-ish – and Jasper and Edward just listened, bored, until finally they parked the car and both boys were free of them.

'Bella, Alice,' Edward called them as they started walking towards the mall, giggling, 'Jasper and I will meet you in an hour in Starbucks, is that fine for you?'

'No,' Alice shook her head seriously, 'It's not enough time.'

The girls burst out laughing and continued their way to Victoria's Secret.

_Females._

Jasper sighed and gestured his brother to the music store.

After only half an hour, Bella regretted having come to the mall, especially with Alice. She had spent the time in the small cabin, flooded with all type of skirts, pants, and shirts, while Alice made her change from each garment quickly and model a few times for her before handing her more clothes.

'Alice, _calm down!_' Bella exclaimed when Alice rushed out of the cabin to look for another skirt to combine the shirt. Alice sighed in exasperation and ignored her.

'Just try this on, it's not that hard,' she replied, 'Besides, it's better if you cooperate.'

An evil grin spread across her face as she gazed at Bella's reflection in the mirror. The bride-to-be swallowed.

'Oh, Bells,' Alice said with love in her voice, and shrugged, 'you're just so pretty in everything I get you in. No wonder Edward loves you so much.'

If Bella still had had blood running through her veins, she would have blushed. Alice's commentaries were not always comfortable for her, no matter how nice they were.

'I wish I could choose something myself,' Bella laughed, and Alice smiled sweetly.

'It's your turn then!' she exclaimed as she ran out of the cabin to lead Bella to the next shop.

'Alice! _Pay!_' Bella shrieked seeing Alice's excitement had made her forget about the paying-the-clothes part. The vampire giggled and hurried back, wallet in hand.

When the hour had finished, Bella happily led a disappointed Alice to Starbucks. Alice still wanted to buy Bella more clothes, with the new excuse that they were 'wedding presents.'

'Please, Alice, we don't have anything arranged yet,' Bella sighed. It was also uncomfortable to talk about her wedding, since she still felt it unreal, something that could only happen in her dreams.

'What are you talking about?' Alice asked in disbelief, 'Edward has already chosen the place for the wedding _and _the one for the party.'

'_What?!_'

Surprise, surprise. _Someone_ was pretty excited about the coming event.

Alice chuckled.

'Yes, it's true,' she smiled, apparently in a good mood again, 'He's already done everything, and I assure you it will be lovely. All you have to worry about is your wedding dress.'

Bella swallowed.

'Do you have anything special in mind?' Alice asked while searching for something in her purse, 'Like, the model, the cloth, anything?'

She swallowed again.

'N-no.'

Alice stopped where she was.

'What did you just _say_?' she exclaimed, 'Every woman dreams of her wedding since they have memory. And you don't even know how your dress will be? You, Bella Swan, are weird.'

'Well thanks for letting me know,' Bella replied offended. Alice shook her head with her eyes wide, muttering things like 'what will we do' and 'unbelievable.'

For that time they had already arrived to Starbucks, and Bella, glad she had an excuse to drop the subject of her wedding, rushed in. But – oh, heavens, no.

Edward and Jasper were sitting down at a table in a far corner, smiling... at a woman who was there with them. A _vampire_.

As soon as Edward saw her come in, he smiled adoringly, and the woman raised her gaze. Bella found herself staring at huge, golden eyes, framed by perfect black curls that combined perfectly with the palest skin she had ever seen and red lips. The woman narrowed her eyes when she saw Bella, and a small, evil grin appeared in her lips, even more menacing than Alice's.

She was the vampire from Alice's vision. She didn't need Alice to tell her so.

'Bella?' Alice called in a scared hush from behind her, 'Are you – are you alright?' She sounded worried too. Really worried.

Edward stood up and approached his fiancée to hug her. A soft kiss on her cheek made Bella lose concentration and close her eyes, anxious.

'How did it go?' he whispered in her ear, and Bella surrounded him with her arms as she hummed softly. She couldn't think. Edward's face was only an inch away, and all she could feel was his sweet breath and his lips barely touching hers. And a new feeling suddenly took power over her. She wanted more. She pressed her lips passionately against his, and Edward kissed back, if so even more passionately. His hands immediately lowered to her waist and pressed to have her closer to him – even closer than the night before. Bella's breathing got harder until the point she stopped breathing at all, and suddenly both lips were open and furiously kissed each other. Bella wanted to jump on him, to surround his own waist with her legs, in the same way her mother used to carry her when she was very young – but at the same time in such a different way.

'Um, guys?'

The two vampires broke up suddenly and stared in alarm at Alice. She gestured with her head at the rest of the people in the room, staring.

_Isn't she hot._

_There wasn't such a lack of respect in my days...!_

_I might get some good tips out of that._

_Geez, get a room!_

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella's head before holding her hand and walking towards Jasper and the woman. As she got nearer, Bella felt a twinge of pain in her chest – the vampire was astonishing, of a beauty she had never seen before.

'Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Sophie,' Edward said gently while pushing the girl towards the stranger, 'She is an old friend of Irina.'

The evil grin that had been on Sophie's face not long ago had vanished, and had been replaced by a beautiful, sweet smile. She raised her hand to hold Bella's, and the latter felt another wave of anger and pain when she saw how Sophie's movements were full of a grace that not even Alice had.

'Glad to meet you, Bella,' she said with a cold, yet marvelous, voice, 'Since I met Edward an hour ago all he has done is talk about you.'

'Hmm,' Bella replied with a small smile. Although Jasper was there beside her, she couldn't avoid feeling unhappy and furious. Edward softly hit her ribs with his elbow.

'Nice to meet you too, Sophie,' she said with false cheer and a terribly false grin of happiness. Alice stepped beside Bella and quickly shook hands with Sophie. Bella was glad at least Alice wasn't faking – her smile was cold and dry, and the tone in which she said 'Nice to meet you,' revealed her total disgust towards her.

When the five of them were sitting down at the table again, Edward, Jasper and Sophie started talking about baseball, while Alice and Bella listened with a smug expression.

'I bet you're a great player, Edward,' Sophie praised him with a smile, 'Those big muscles show I'm speaking the truth.'

Bella choked with her own words when she heard this, and Alice, alarmed started patting her back, but not before glaring furiously at Sophie.

'Excuse me,' Bella squealed and turned around in her own chair to cough.

What a...! How dared she? Flirt with _Edward_? But the worst part was that Edward didn't seem angry, or uncomfortable with her words, but had just smiled his beautiful, crooked smile. _They just met and she's already acting like... that! _Bella thought wildly as she turned around again, breathing deeply. Edward's eyes gazed at her, filled with worry.

'Are you alright?' he asked, leaning over the table.

'Yes, I'm... fine,' Bella whispered with a nervous smile. Edward smiled back, relieved, and turned to Sophie to ask something.

'Edward,' Alice suddenly interrupted, seeing he was about to concentrate on the awful vampire again, 'Did you know your _fiancée_,' she emphasized on the word as she glanced at Sophie, 'still doesn't know what her wedding dress will be like?'

_Die, Alice, die!_ Bella thought as she covered her face with her hands. Couldn't she have picked any other subject?!

Sophie's eyes narrowed, but Edward laughed quietly.

'I'm surprised I'm not surprised,' he said, 'I guess I was expecting something like that. It's so... Bella-ish.'

'I feel sorry for you, Bella,' Jasper said sadly, 'since now you'll have Alice following you like a dog now, until you let_ her_ pick your dress.'

'Oh, please, Jazz,' Alice snapped, 'It's her wedding, and though you might think of it as unbelievable I will let _her_ chose her wedding dress.'

'I bet it will come from your wallet anyway.'

A new fight begun between the two vampires, but Bella slightly separated her fingers and peeped to watch Sophie's expression. She was gazing at the window, a hard expression in her face, clearly biting her tongue, as if trying to figure out something. Edward was gazing at Sophie, but with a calculating look. Bella stuck her fingers together again and sighed. This was a nightmare.

'You never mentioned you were getting married,' Bella heard her say, and uncovered her face. It took her by surprise that she was actually in a cheerful surprise at the news, squeezing Edward's hand over the table. Edward hummed quietly as a sign that he hadn't heard her, and she repeated the fake.

'Yes, we're getting married in two weeks,' he smiled at Bella warmly, and she couldn't help but smile back as warmly as he had.

'Well, that's wonderful news!' Sophie exclaimed, 'Congratulations!'

And to Bella's horror, she hugged Edward tightly. The boy did nothing but smile at his good luck. Alice sighed angrily and muttered under her breath.

'So, Sophie,' she said coldly, 'how long are you staying here?'

'Well, I was going to stay only a few days, but I just _can't_ miss this cutie's wedding!' she answered happily, still holding Edward's hand. He didn't seem bothered by it.

_This cutie?!_ Enough. Bella stood up and excused herself before she marched to the ladies'. Alice didn't follow her. It was better to keep an eye on the so-called Sophie.

'Oh, I know of a great hotel in Port Angeles, it's called –'

'Oh, no, thank you Alice,' Sophie interrupted patting her shoulder (Alice's eyes opened in shock and disgust), 'but Edward and Jasper were kind enough to offer me their house.'

_Great! __Just__ what we needed,_ Alice thought.

'Oh, how nice of them.'

_Thank you, Eddy._

Edward glared at her. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Alice. He saw Sophie as a very nice girl, and her thoughts were kind and honest, or at least that was what he inferred after years of mind-reading. All he had heard from her were things such as 'What a nice couple they make,' or 'These Cullen family is so sweet!'. A little naïve, he thought, but nice all the same. But all he heard from Alice was 'Freaking bi---!' and 'He's getting _married_ and you just... _urgh_!' From Bella... well, he couldn't be quite sure. She just seemed nervous.

'Yes, they were _especially_ nice,' Sophie smiled and winked at Edward, 'And I'm so excited about this wedding. I've never been to one in my three hundred and thirty five years of existence!'

_Ohoh, an oldie. Bells__' gonna love this._

'But of course, I prefer to say I'm eighteen,' she added, and laughed. Her laugh tinkled across the room, drawing the attention of several men around her. Edward frowned. Men these days just thought about... that.

'So, three hundred and _fifty_...' Alice pretended to be gathering the information and emphasized the last word.

'Thirty five,' Sophie interrupted. The sudden coldness in her voice made Alice smile of pleasure in her insides.

'Yeah, well, what's the difference,' Alice chuckled, 'The point is you must have had such a bad social life. No weddings at all. In only fourty years, I've been to three.'

It wasn't worth mentioning that the three weddings belonged to the same couple.

'Actually, my sister was going to get married,' Sophie explained sadly, 'but the fiancée died. It was a terrible loss for the family.'

'Sophie, I'm so sorry,' Edward muttered, and Jasper lowered his head to express his agreement with his brother.

'Oh, don't worry,' Sophie smiled tragically, 'Now my sister has a new purpose in life, and she won't stop until she has that done. I'm so happy she's so persistent with her hopes and dreams.'

Jasper sat up and went to sit next to Sophie before rubbing her back to calm her down and release the pain. Alice glared furiously at him and bit her lip to stop all kind of things from coming out from her mouth. Edward stared in surprise. Was that actually Alice?!

At that moment, Bella entered Starbucks again.

'Edward,' she muttered, crouching beside his chair, 'I think I want to go home.'

She looked terrible with her pained expression and her brown eyes flat. The boy kissed her head softly and whispered, 'As you wish, my lady.'

Bella smiled and stretched her arms. Knowing what she wanted, Edward lifted her up and cradled her in his chest as if she were an adoring baby – which for him, she was. The most adoring baby of them all. **(A/n: I also thought on 'Of the mall'. But I typed wrongly and, 'look! Of them all! That's sweeeet.' Hahaha, I'm just another stupid idiot with stupid commentaries which distract you from the story. HA.)**

'Sophie,' Edward called turning towards her as Bella surrounded him with her arms, 'I guess we'll see you later.'

'Oh, alright,' she replied, and stood up, 'I'll be on your house in around two or three hours.'

'We'll be expecting you,' Jasper said while he helped Alice stand up, 'Ciao.'

And with that, the four of them left. In the way, Alice whispered all the news to Bella, who became more disappointed and sad as the words came flying out of Alice's mouth. So it seemed she was encountering one of those big, big problems. Never mind. She would risk everything for his precious Edward. _Everything_.

At Starbucks, the black-haired vampire sat gazing at the wall.

'Shall I take your order, miss?' a young waiter came to her, illusioned.

'No, thank you,' Sophie replied seductively, 'I have more important things to think about rather than tea and cookies.'

Alright. She had a hot, mind-reading vampire between her hands. And rich. Perfect.

But. She also had two idiotic females trying to protect him from her. Perfect as well. The game was much more interesting in this way.

'One little Sophie, climbing up Edward... Bella came along and Sophie fell...' the vampire sang childishly, 'But then she called her sister, and Bella died... No more Bella guarding _my_ Edward.'

A soft chuckle escaped from between her white teeth.

'The game has officially started.'

* * *

**Disclaimer (part 2): SOPHIE!**

**A/n: Sorry if it was a bit too long. And sorry for the stupid song Sophie sings, but that day I had the "Ten little monkeys jumping on a bed" stuck in my head and HAD to do something to take it out. And now, I would appreciate if you could review, because seriously, I won't upload chapter 7 until I get at least 10 reviews :) Hey, it's not that much.**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry to interrupt the story, but I have an announcement to make.**

**Maybe you won't be interested but I'm just too happy and I HAD to tell everyone about it :)**

**So the news is...**

**I've been chosen Fan Of The Month in for May!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Maybe this will sound stupid to you but now I feel like something, I mean, I was chosen by one of the most known Twilight Series' Website! -sorry if you didn't know it, no offense-**

**That's all :) I just HAD to say it! **

**Chapter 7 from Black Rose (Sophie, Sophie, And More Sophie) is still in process since I'm terribly uninspired. Most surely it will be short, so you'll have to wait for Chapter 8 to come for something juicy -in a good way-**

**Vickii.-**

**aka Zuffy. But I prefer Vickii.**


	8. Sophie, Sophie, And More Sophie

**After soo long, I've finally finished Chap 7! Sorry for the waiting but I just didn't know how to write this chapter. I mean I have to make Sophie soo loathsome but at the same time cute and angel-like for Edward and its veery difficult. anyway it's not the best chapter but i tried my best - and this time I'm hurrying for chapter 8. E N J O Y .**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight stuff, characters, blabla yeah we know. But I OWN Sophie in every way possible. MY preciouss.**

* * *

'Tell me.'

'No.'

'Bella, please.'

She shook her head and pressed her lips together.

'Then I won't marry you.'

'You know that's not true.'

'How do you know?'

Silence.

'I might, if you are not honest to your fiancée.'

'You know what's wrong.'

'No, I don't.'

'You surely read Alice's mind.'

'Yes, indeed. I just don't see what the problem is.'

'She's such a –'

'Bella.'

'Sorry.'

Edward sighed in frustration and sat down on the rocking chair in Bella's room. The girl was curled up in her bed, staring at him. All that crossed her head was the word 'Sophie.' And the only image that appeared was Alice's vision – in her own way.

'Just trust me, Edward,' Bella whispered, 'I'll surely be down for a few days, but I'll be better later.'

'And why are you going to be _down_?' he asked, frowning.

'I... Don't like Sophie. I think she's more of an... intruder in the family.'

'Bella,' Edward said sweetly, 'She only has her sister, and she hasn't seen her in a long time. Besides, I've read her mind. She's the sweetest thing you'll ever see.'

Bella stared, heartbroken. Edward's eyes opened in alarm and he hurried to her side.

'Bells, no,' he whispered, '_You_ are the one I love and will always love. Trust me when I say that. _I love you._ Not even Sophie has the power you have over me. You absolutely captivate me in every way possible.'

'I love you,' Bella murmured, and hugged him. Edward pressed her against him and rubbed her back softly.

'You'll always be my heaven in Earth.'

Bella laughed quietly.

'That's a funny thing to say.'

'I don't see the fun. It's the truth.'

'It's funny anyway.'

'Are we going to start to fight like an old married couple?'

Bella laughed again and kissed his cheek. Edward smiled.

'I still don't know your plans for the day.'

'We're definitely not going to your house.'

'Bella Swan!'

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, watching TV. At least, the TV was on.

'Hey, hey,' Edward called when he entered the house with Bella behind him, 'Stop making out on the couch. It's brand new.'

_Oh, sorry if we've pissed Mr. Virgin off for doing what a normal couple does._

_Just because you don't have an active, romantic life doesn't mean you can stop ours._

Edward frowned and hit Emmett on his shoulder as he went by. Rosalie glanced at Bella, and left after her husband... to Carlisle's room.

'Poor Carlisle,' Bella whispered with a small smile.

'Poor _bed_,' Edward exclaimed as he lifted Bella up by her waist. She had to lower her head to kiss him, but the kiss was short and soft.

'Hey, hey,' a voice came from up the stairs, 'Stop making out in the hall. This is a family house.'

Edward chuckled, and Bella dig her head on Edward's chest.

'You wanted me here, here I am,' she said, 'Now what? We prepare some sandwiches, watch TV, throw them up, and go on watching TV?'

'No,' Edward laughed, 'That's a kind of thing only Emmett would do. _If_ Rosalie's not around. No, we'll go to my room. I need to show you something.'

Intrigued, Bella followed him, never letting his hand go from hers. When they were approaching Carlisle's room, Edward stopped Bella and placed his hands over her ears before quickly walking past the door. The girl bit her lip in embarrassment.

'And here we are.'

When she entered his room, she couldn't help but gasp. The wall opposite to the window had a huge picture hung. Bella walked slowly towards it and softly touched it with her fingertips. It was Edward and she in an elegant table on a second floor, kissing each other...

'Edward,' Bella whispered, 'This happened... _yesterday_.'

Edward surrounded her waist with his arms and placed his chin on her shoulder.

'Apparently, certain vampire followed us with a camera on hand, and she couldn't resist. I asked her to do _this_ for me.'

_Thank you, Alice,_ Bella thought at the verge of tears. The picture conveyed such love, such passion, she just couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. It was... beautiful. The girl turned around and kissed the vampire behind her.

'For your information, it's for you,' Edward whispered when Bella separated her lips an inch just to kiss him again. She hummed quietly and continued to press her lips against his. Until someone knocked on the door.

'Ooh, am I interrupting something?'

Sophie walked lightly into the room as if she were in her own house, with a big bag hanging from her shoulder. She grinned as soon as the couple broke apart and hurried to hug the boy for a long, long moment. Bella watched with growing anger. When finally Sophie let go, she smiled gently at Bella and said, 'Hi, Bella, so nice to see you again.'

The girl smiled harshly.

'So, Edward,' Sophie said turning to him again. She pressed herself against him with her hands on his chest, 'Where's my room?'

Bella bit her tongue when she noticed where Sophie _was_. And the _flirt._ How couldn't Edward notice? It was so obvious, and besides, he could read his mind, couldn't he?

'Well, the first thought was to share rooms with Alice,' Edward started, frowning, 'But we had some... complications.'

'_I REFUSE to share my room__ with her!'_

'_Alice, please...!'_

'_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will not allow that woman in my room!'_

'_Be reasonable, Alice.'_

'_BE REASONABLE MY...!'_

'So you will have to use my room,' Edward added after a pause. Bella's jaw dropped open and Sophie's smile grew bigger... and evil.

'Oh, isn't that wonderful!' she exclaimed jumping up and down in false excitement, 'We'll be roommates!'

'Oh, I don't think so,' the boy said shaking his head, 'I won't be needing my room for many days, since I'll be... busy... day and night.'

He glanced at Bella with a small smile and the girl sighed in relief. At least, Sophie and Edward wouldn't be alone together in a room. Sophie, on the other hand, looked irritated, and the vampire in her arms seemed to notice.

'Why would you use the room at night anyway?' he asked, looking down at her. Sophie giggled and pressed one finger to her lips.

'It's a secret.'

_Oh, I'll never fit in here if __I told them I pretend to sleep!_

Edward heard her thought and raised his eyebrows. Sophie _slept_? Rather, she would pretend to sleep, he guessed. Poor girl. Maybe she just wanted to be as human as possible, and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of them.

'I'll ask no more, then,' Edward replied and smiled at the beautiful creature. Sophie was so innocent and sweet.

'Edward...?' Bella asked insecurely, trying to get his attention again. Edward turned to her. 'Um... Will you take me home later?' She asked the first thing that came to her mind, and only realized the mistake when she finished speaking. Getting far from that house was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. Sadness appeared in Edward's eyes and the tip of his eyebrows touched each other, wrinkling his statue-like forehead.

'You want to leave?'

'No!' Bella tried to correct herself not to hurt his feelings.

'But you just said you'd leave,' Sophie interrupted with evil confusion.

'I don't want to leave.'

'Then why did you ask me to...?'

'She wants you to take her home.'

'No I don't!'

'Why did you ask then?'

'I –'

'It's okay, Bells.'

'Maybe you should take her now.'

'_Listen to me!_'

Sophie and Edward stared at her in surprise. The other vampire bit her lip and tried to find something _coherent_ to say.

'Well, _later_,' Bella emphasized the word, 'I need to see Charlie. Renee called this morning and when he told her the latest news, she wasn't very... pleased, let's say. So I want to speak with her. And Charlie. Try to make them see that my decision will bring me nothing but happiness.'

Edward's topaz eyes melted into sweetness, and his mouth broke into a smile that showed the true, immense love he felt for her. Air filled Bella's chest, and for a moment she forgot of the – woman – that was standing beside her Edward, with a hand still on his arm.

'How _cute!_' She gasped adoringly, 'But anyway, I need a real gentleman to help me with my luggage now...' She winked at the boy.

_Oh, don't worry, I'll help you,_ Bella wanted to say, trying to keep them both distanced as much as possible, but somehow the words didn't leave her. Somehow, she found she wasn't able to stand and face her new enemy. Sophie was so like Rosalie, but much, much meaner, with her astonishing beauty and threatening looks.

'Of course,' Edward answered with smile. He stared back at his fiancée for one last second, as if telling her how much he loved her with just meeting her eye, and walked out of the room after Sophie, who was leading him by holding his hand in hers. As soon as they had disappeared down the stairs, Bella sat on the floor, with tears welling in her eyes, and pressed her fists against her temples. This couldn't be happening. Not after Edward had proposed to her. Not after she had created the illusion her life would be perfect happiness for ever. Only one word existed to describe Sophie, but it had crossed her mind so many times during the day that she had grown tired of it. As well as from the vampire to which the word belonged to. She would never recover if Sophie succeeded in her plan – or the plan Bella thought she had –, if Edward was taken away from her. If she was replaced by the devil personified. Never. Slowly, she turned around and contemplated the picture on the wall.

She couldn't help tears falling down her cheeks.

Tone.

Tone.

Tone.

'Hi?'

'Mum?'

'Bella!' Renee exclaimed when she heard her daughter's voice.

'Hi, mum,' Bella said, not in the mood.

'How are you, sweetheart?'

'I'm fine, mum. How are you and Phil?'

'Fine as well, but I'm not worried about _us_ now.'

'I don't see why you should be worried by me either.'

'Bella,' Renee said her name, and the girl recognized the tone that anticipated a lecture about life, 'Marriage is a great emotional step in life, which should be confronted with maturity and good sense. You are still eighteen, sweetie, and far too young for such a step. You might be very mature, and usually have good sense, I know you well enough to know you don't do reckless and stupid things –' Bella swallowed, '– so please think about this. Please.'

'Mum,' Bella sighed, 'I'm prepared for this. I swear I am. And I know this is going to make me the happiest person alive, but only if you approve of it. I will marry Edward even if you don't like it, but in that case I won't be happy. I want to have your... consent. But at the same time, mum, I don't want to make _you_ unhappy, fearing that my marriage could end like yours and Charlie. It won't. It will be a happily for ever after for me. I know it, mum.'

She didn't have to explain how the "forever and after" was actually literal, so she waited for her mother to reply. When she spoke, her voice was hesitant.

'Bella... Are you... _sure_... Edward is _the_ one?'

'Mum, I can assure you that it is with Edward only the one that can make me happy the rest of my entire life. He is already the one who brightens each of my days, the one who makes everything in my life seem absolutely beautiful. By marrying him, the only thing I'm doing is making my life even happier. Even more beautiful.'

There was a pause. Bella bit her lip, and she heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

'So,' Renee said, now sounding more calm and pleased, 'when do you want me to be there?'

'Mum, you're the _best_!' Bella shrieked, jumping up and down in her place. Her little excitement made Charlie run into the kitchen with a worried face to see what had happened, but his daughter just put her thumbs up and grinned at him. Charlie smiled, shook his head and went back to watch his game.

'Bella, calm down,' her mother said soothingly, 'Tell me all the arrangements you've made.'

'Uumm...' she hummed, unsure. Edward had been the one making the arrangements until now, 'I don't know mum, I just got engaged yesterday, I haven't even looked at wedding dresses with Alice or anything, and –'

'So the wedding will take place in winter?' Renee asked, 'Why don't you wait until it's spring or summer again?'

Shock. Oh, no.

'Mum... I _think_ I'm getting married around... my birthday.'

Silence.

'Well,' Bella tried to say something to get her mother out of the surprise, 'Edward kind of... couldn't wait to get married with me, and the wedding is going to take place in two weeks or so. _And_ that's the earliest date he could find.'

The vampire heard the human sigh again, but none of them said anything. Bella had made clear how much each vampire – although not necessarily with that word – loved each other, and there was no way out of that one.

'Okay then,' Renee sighed once more, 'As soon as Phil calls I'll tell him the good news, and then we'll see when we can fly to your place.'

'That's awesome, mum,' Bella grinned, incapable of holding her happiness and enthusiasm, 'I'll see you soon then.'

'Sooner than you think,' her mother teased, but it sounded more like a warning to her daughter, 'Goodbye, Bella.'

'Bye, mum.'

'And Bella,' the girl hurried the phone to her ear again, 'This is _really_ good news.'

'Thanks, mum. Bye.'

Done. The hard obstacle had been tackled, and now the future didn't seem so complicated and difficult. Well... except for _that_ little thing.

'Ugh, this room is so _dirty_. Do you own a broom or something to clean up this mess? Clothes, shoes, CDs, what's this? And look. This is a female thing. You don't let _that_ hidden in your drawer!'

'_Where_ would I put it then?' Alice spat at the annoying black-haired vampire who was examining her room with great disgust, 'Besides, it's from Bella when she was still human.'

'Well, throw it to the trash then,' Sophie said with a grimace and holding the Carefree package with the tips of her fingers, stretching her arm as far as she could. Alice rolled her eyes and bit her lip in anger, but said nothing.

'What is _this?_' Sophie asked, pointing to one of Alice's dresses.

'That is called a _dress_. It's used to go out to parties and such things.'

'Yeah, if by "such things" you mean cabarets,' Sophie almost shrieked, kicking it aside with her shoe. Alice turned around furiously, but at that moment Bella crossed the door.

'Alice, you _won't_ believe this!'

She halted as soon as she saw a smiling Sophie standing by the window. She opened her mouth to say hi – in a very harsh way – but then she spotted what was in Sophie's hand.

'What is _that_ doing there?!' Bella squealed, giving large steps and snatching the little pink package out of her mortal enemy's grip.

'You shouldn't leave those things around, Bella,' Sophie said shaking her head in disapproval, 'Someone might accidentally find it.'

'Yeah, if you _accidentally_ go to the far end of a locked drawer,' Alice muttered as she ordered her clothes back into her closet. Bella groaned and threw the package into a nearby basket.

'What was it that you wanted to tell us, Bella?' Sophie asked her in an innocent tone, regaining her smile.

'N-nothing,' Bella stuttered, shrugging, and turned back to her friend, 'Have you seen Edward?'

'He's out,' Alice turned her head over her shoulder to watch her, 'He left to pick up Carlisle and Esme. He wants to have a family meeting to present Sophie to everyone.'

'Yeah,' Sophie giggled and bit her lip in what seemed... embarrassment, 'Edward is so nice to me. He's... the perfect guy, you know. But you have to promise me you won't say anything. Girl's secret.'

She flashed a huge grin and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and surprised Bella standing with her mouth open, and a furious Alice kicking every box that was near her feet.

'_Girl's secret!_' she screamed in a low voice, '_Girl's secret!_ Did you just _hear_ that?!'

'I know,' Bella sighed, her eyebrows touching each other, defeated, 'That was so _cruel_.'

'She was talking to _you_! To Edward's fiancée! _Promise me you won't say anything!_' Alice was out of herself. She was marching around the room, kicking every object that was near her, almost shrieking now. Bella gazed at the floor, her mouth still open and with surprise and sadness in her face.

'She is the worst _sl_–'

'Alice, stop it for once and for all.'

Edward had appeared and was standing by the door, his expression severe.

'Stop insulting Sophie. You know _nothing_ about her.'

'Oh, now _you_ do!' Alice spat at him, freezing in the middle of the room with her favourite dress – the one Sophie had critized – held against her chest.

'She's not like all of you say. I know what you _think_, Alice,' Edward warned his sister. Bella stared at him. It was the first time she saw the two loving brothers fight, and it was not a nice scene to watch.

'And you obviously don't know what _she_ is thinking! You don't realize what's going on, not at _all!_'

Edward opened his mouth to retort, and gave a step forward to get to Alice.

'You don't even notice what your _girlfriend_ is going through!'

Edward's feet stopped immediately, his mouth closing suddenly. His head turned slowly to Bella, who was still in her place. She widened her eyes in alarm and shook her head quickly.

'I'm fine'

'No, you're _not_, Bella!' Alice whispered urgently at her, now more worried than angry.

'Please, Alice,' Bella begged her with her eyes. Alice slowly stood up firmly again and sighed.

'I think I'll better stay for this family meeting. It's going to be a massacre otherwise,' she said, and left the room. Edward had his hands in his pockets, and was staring at the floor, his expression blank. Bella just stared at him in worry.

'I –'

Edward turned his head to her, and Bella closed her mouth. The boy walked towards her and grabbed her face with his hand, gently and adoringly.

'I love you.'

He softly pushed his lips against hers, and surprisingly for both – although none of them showed it – Bella didn't react. She let herself be kissed, and kissed back as gently as the boy had. When they broke apart, Edward's eyes were not clear topaz – they were darker, as if something in that kiss had made him sick with worry and confusion. With no further ado, he marched out of the room.

Bella sighed and covered her face with her hands, trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/n: I _know_ vampires can't cry, but Bella is so special she can. Yeah. She's special. Get over it. So whatever. Oh yeah, I would like at least up to 40 replies this time - I mean, the total number should get to 40 or something. Because I'm really working hard on this and I don't really see that many people are actually reading it, so I would like to know. So pleeease reply, cuz I'm almost over with chapter 8 and I wanna post it. So thanks :3**


	9. Family Meeting

**I know I said I wouldn't upload until I got like 40 reviews, but it's impossible. I'm totally into this fic, although I'm working with like 3 more - not Twilight related, unfortunately, they are related to Wally, my Bussiness Prof Mark (a real perv) and Edward - so anyway, I've just finished this chapter, which is in my opinion pretty good, and I'm starting right now with chapter 9.**

**And now, the disclaimer: I DON'T F$$$ING OWN TWILIGHT LIKE WHAT THE F$$$ F$$$ING AUTHOR RIGHTS NOBODY MESSES WITH ME U GOT IT I'LL BE THE FUTURE F$$$ING AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE I'M GOING TO KILL U WHILE U SLEEP U CRAZY OLD B$$$$ I KNOW WHERE U F$$$ING LIVE!!!111!SHIFTONE1!**

**Thank you. **

* * *

When Bella got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was already settled. Carlisle and Esme were both sitting on the couch beside Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett were in the other one. Edward and Sophie were beside the astonishing blonde and her husband, standing up and staring at Bella. Edward gestured Bella to come forward, and the girl timidly squeezed beside Alice on the white couch.

'Carlisle, mum, Rosalie, Emmett, this,' Edward turned his head to Sophie, placing one hand on her back, at the height of the waist, 'is Sophie. She will be staying with us for a time before she moves on.'

Esme smiled her big mummy smile, and Carlisle courteously bowed his head a little to show his respect. Emmett, grinning widely, gave Sophie a little punch on her arm with a loud 'Hey, Soph!' but Rosalie stared at her. Bella noticed this – it was not the furious stare Alice was giving Sophie at that moment, or the discrete, sad stare she herself dedicated to the newcomer. Rosalie was staring at Sophie with pure hate, with loathe, even more than the one she used with Bella. She shivered.

'Thank you all,' Sophie said, smiling shyly, 'It's a great pleasure for me to be here with you. You're all so kind. I promise I won't be staying long.'

Sophie and Edward sat down beside Rosalie and Emmett, and only then Bella noticed why Rosalie hated Sophie with such intensity. When you put Rosalie and Sophie together in one same room, beside each other, you feel absolutely disgusted with your own being. Two amazing creatures sitting beside each other, trying to preserve each one's dignity. When Sophie smiled at Carlisle before answering a question, with her white teeth showing between her furious red lips, and her perfect black curls dancing around her pale face, Bella realized why Rosalie was glaring at her with such hate: Sophie was, in a way, more beautiful than she was. Her charms, her elegancy, her modesty, those little things made her so more perfect than she was already that not even Rosalie could compete against her. From a normal person's point of view, they were both angels from heaven, made specially to defeat a man – but from one of the girl's views, Rosalie was pretty normal beside Sophie. And everybody knew that Rosalie couldn't stand being outshined in beauty.

'Yeah, I'm an old friend from Tanya,' Sophie was saying when Bella finally was distracted from her thoughts, 'From many, many years ago. I remembered a conversation we had had once, around one hundred and twenty years ago, about a little town named Forks where she had some beautiful, charming friends. So I decided to stop by on my way to visit her.'

Esme laughed quietly.

'So we're her beautiful, charming friends, aren't we?' she said to Carlisle, and then looked back at Sophie, 'Tanya is a wonderful girl, and a wonderful friend. We've always loved her and Irina.'

'I heard Irina is getting married,' Alice said suddenly, leaning forward so she could see Esme, 'But not with whom.'

'Married? Irina?' Rosalie asked in disbelief, 'No way.'

'I'm sorry if not all of us are as beautiful as you are,' Alice said disdainfully. Rosalie smiled pleasantly, although the corners of her mouth were strained. A wave of calmness fell in the room, and through the corner of her eye, Bella saw Jasper staring fixedly at Alice, whose nostrils were still flaring, but was now resting on her boyfriend's arm again.

'So anyway,' Sophie continued as if nothing had happened, crossing one leg over the other, 'I'd love to see how Edward's wedding turns out, so I think I'll stay until _the_ day, and then leave.'

Bella didn't miss how her name had been omitted. Esme, on the other hand, just smiled and sighed, staring at her oldest son.

'It's gonna be the greatest day in this family's life,' she said, and unconsciously grabbed Carlisle's hand with hers. Rosalie stretched her back, alarmed.

'What about Emmett and me?' she asked, surprised and disappointed.

'Sweetie, you and Emmett got married two times already,' Esme replied with a small smile on her face, 'This is Edward and Bella's first time, _and_ he'd been alone for so long before he found her... This is a great event, Rose.'

'Edward, alone?' Sophie repeated, incredulous, 'Such a handsome gentleman, alone? For how long, may I ask?'

'Around ninety years, before I found my life,' Edward smiled at Sophie, but his eyes quickly darted towards Bella. They were still dark, calculating, cautious. Bella pressed her lips firmly together and lowered her head slightly so her hair would fall over her shoulders.

'Ninety years!' Sophie exclaimed horrified, 'If I had known you before, I would have covered up that patch in your life until you found _her_,' and she pointed Bella with her head. Rosalie turned her head towards her with her eyes wide in surprise, Alice leaned forward as if to jump over her prey – and she would have if Jasper's arms hadn't held her back – and Carlisle and Esme laughed and grinned.

'Sophie, you're a most charming girl,' Carlisle praised her. Rosalie got to her feet all of a sudden, and everyone looked up at her.

'Excuse me,' she said, walking around the little table so she could get out of the room, 'I need to go and fetch something in my room.'

'I'll go with you,' Alice hurried to say, and taking Bella by her wrist, she made her way through the hall and up the stairs. Rosalie's room was absolutely breath-taking. The dazzling white walls and ceiling had nothing but a framed picture of Rosalie and Emmett in the day of their wedding, and the crimson carpet matched the bed perfectly. Bella entered timidly – she had never been inside that room, and was intimidated by the single presence of Rosalie inside with her.

'This was my room before I moved out with Emmett,' Rosalie explained to Bella as she walked in, led by Alice. She was leaning against a white chest of drawers, her arms crossed over her chest. After peeping through the corridor, Alice silently closed the door behind her.

'You heard that,' she said, staring at Rosalie. The blonde nodded curtly and bit her lip furiously.

'She's such a slut,' the girl insulted stomping the floor with her long, Prada boot.

'And she's been like that _all_ day,' Alice started pacing around the room in circles as she had had in her room some time before, 'casually _slipping in_ how much she would love to have Edward between her claws and how much she hates Bella and thinks she's superior to her.'

'How stupid,' Rosalie snorted, 'we all know Bella is so much more than that woman.'

_Rosalie praising me?_ Bella thought wildly. But it could be possible – it seemed now she had found something bigger to compete with.

'Bella,' Rosalie called her, and her tone had changed; it was now more gentle and sweet, something unusual in her, 'I'm sorry for acting like I've been acting all of this time. I've been... a jerk. I hope you can forgive me.'

'No problem, Rosalie,' Bella said shyly – she found it surprising that Rosalie and her were actually making amends.

'Great, so now we can ally to defeat that bitch,' Rosalie smiled, clapping her hands together and standing straight again, 'Alice, any ideas?'

'What do you _want_ to do?' Alice asked in a are-you-stupid-or-what tone, 'Do you want us to jump up behind her car, tie her up and throw her to the sea?'

'Not really,' Rosalie replied curtly, 'I was more thinking in driving her away indirectly.'

'You mean bothering her so much she'd finally get enough of us and leave?' Bella asked, confused. Rosalie snarled and slowly walked up to Bella, nearing her face to hers as much as possible.

'Exactly,' she whispered. She quickly turned around and jumped onto her bed, resting in a model-like position, 'We'll just drive her out of Forks.'

'You're insane,' Alice snapped, 'As much as I'd _love_ to do as you say and be absolutely cruel to her, that would just start a war, in which she wouldn't actually leave but hold on more and more, and she will start clutching more and more to Edward, so much more that, one day, not far away from now, she will near her face to him and then –'

'Stop!' Bella shrieked. Rosalie frowned.

'You know, you're right,' Rosalie said after a short pause, 'But I want to start that war, and I will give it my best fight, I swear I will, and I will _not_ let that bitch get near my brother!'

There was another pause. Rosalie and Alice stared at each other, glaring. Finally Alice smiled.

'I'm on.'

The two vampires stared expectantly at Bella, and she didn't hesitate in smile even bigger.

'You can count with me.'

The three girls grinned, standing beside each other. Rosalie placed one hand in Bella's shoulder and the other one in Alice's.

'Ladies, time to work.'

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were roaring with laughter when the girls got to the bottom of the stairs. Edward was simply smiling, and Esme and Sophie were grinning and laughing quietly.

'And that was just one of my many fans,' Sophie finished her story shaking her head, 'I really hope I get no more of those!'

Bella didn't miss the quick glance Sophie gave to Edward, but instead, he was looking at her fiancée sit down beside his sister.

'What happened up there?' Carlisle asked Rosalie. The girl looked up at him, caught by surprise, and shrugged.

'So what are you guys doing tomorrow?' Alice interrupted Carlisle as he opened his mouth again, 'Edward? Bella?'

'I was hoping Edward could take me to a tour around the town,' Sophie said in a hopeful voice, placing her hands on Edward's shoulder and staring at him with a small smile, 'I need someone who actually knows this place very well, and I can't think on anyone else but yo–'

'Oh, Sophie, I'll take you!' Alice exclaimed, jumping in her seat. Sophie turned her head towards her grudgingly, 'I mean, Edward has _no_ idea what places a girl can like, shops, restaurants and all that stuff, so I think I'd better take you. We can go shopping with Bella and Rose in Port Angeles as well!'

Sophie opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out.

'No,' suddenly Edward's voice said dryly, 'I'll take her.'

As Sophie's smile grew bigger, Alice's mouth dropped open and Rosalie widened her eyes in surprise. Bella, instead, sat silently, staring at him, crumbling from the inside. She was sad beyond description. Edward had chosen to spend a Sunday with Sophie over spending it with _her_, the girl he was going to marry. _Look at the bright side,_ Bella thought desperately, _you can spend the day planning your wedding_. But, was there going to be a wedding after all?

Edward gazed at her. He was sorry he had to do that, he was sorry he would have to spend a whole day separated from his lovely Bella. But yet, he had no choice. Alice's motives for volunteering to tour Sophie through Forks were purely evil. There was no way in which he would let his sister harm the lovely, innocent visitor. He just couldn't see what was so wrong with them. It was true, Sophie was strikingly beautiful, but he would always love his family – and Bella specially – more than he would ever get to love Sophie. She was only a vampire unable to accept what she was – much like Rosalie, actually. And yet _she_ had also turned against her. The only female that didn't seem bothered by Sophie was Esme. There was something with Bella – yet he couldn't know. He had played with the memory of Alice's words in her room. _You don't even notice what your girlfriend is going through_. What was wrong with his beloved Bella? He did notice certain hostility from her part towards Sophie, but he couldn't get _why_, and this disconcerted him. It was also possible that she was nervous and unsure about the upcoming wedding...

_No,_ Edward thought quickly, _you've already misunderstood Bella's emotions once, and it was also about the wedding. It's __not__ about the wedding._

But he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. He glanced at Bella. She was biting her lip, gazing at the floor, her dark hair falling as a curtain beside her face. It might be the wedding, it might be Sophie, but something was wrong. And he _had_ to know. A simple idea crossed his mind.

'I'll take Sophie through Forks,' Edward repeated while Alice glared at him, 'But I'll be needing Bella with me. We've got things to plan and it would be a good opportunity to do so.'

Bella raised her gaze and couldn't help half-smiling. Her Edward. Always so attentive and thoughtful and lovely and just perfect. As she stared into those renewed topaz eyes, she noticed Sophie frowning beside him, but it was so quickly it could have been her imagination.

'Oh, how charming!' Sophie exclaimed, hugging Edward's right arm, 'I can suggest beautiful things, I've got a really good sense of fashion and stuff.'

'Isn't that wonderful,' Edward replied softly, still staring into Bella's almond-shaped eyes. Bella grinned and lowered her gaze again, but now, much more happy than before. She didn't even care that Sophie would be joining them – she didn't want to think about it as _herself_ joining _them_ – and it would make Alice and perhaps even Rosalie much more pleased that their brother wouldn't be alone with Sophie.

Suddenly Sophie stood up and, clapping her hands together, stared at the Cullen family.

'This was a lot of fun, but I have to do some things now,' she announced, smiling sadly, 'I'll be back later. Esme, Carlisle,' she looked at them, placing her hands on her chest in a sign of gratitude, 'Thank you so much for everything. Especially for letting me stay here.'

'We're glad you're here,' Carlisle said solemnly, and gave a slow nod as if it were a bow. Esme smiled at her adoringly and said nothing.

'Thank you,' Sophie repeated grinning, 'So now I'm off. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper,' her tone suddenly changed, slightly, but still recognizable by the girls, to that of disgust, 'Rosalie, Alice, _Bella_,' and it changed once again, but to the exact opposite, 'Edward.'

There were some 'Goodbye's and a second later she had crossed the front door and got into her light blue car.

So the girls were up for a game, Sophie thought as the wind blew her dark hair, driving to Seattle. Alright. They wanted to play. She _would_ play. Because of course, nobody had stated _any _rules.

'Easy pie,' Sophie said to herself and laughed as the speedometer turned to point at the highest number.

* * *

**A/n: Now to the bold letters again. I have no idea what the highest speed is in the USA so nevermind. And... nothing to say about Sophie or Edward or Bella. Oh yeah, Rosalie. Interesting. I thought it would be soo cool to have her compete against Sophie and all that, allying with Bella and Alice. **

**If there's something I can't quite stand, is when people portray Bella as the courageos hero that is never afraid of anything and that is willing to do absolutely anything -ESPECIALLY when drugged but those are lmao so anyway - and I think my Bella is much closer to the real one. I can't imagine Bella standing up to Sophie in a catfight or anything most people would write - she's just not like that. Sophie is like an amplified Lauren, and Bella doesn't even like to fight against Lauren. Imagine Sophie.**

**Anywaym that's all I had to say :)**

**Starting Chapter 9... NOW!**


	10. Behind The Scenes

**Sooorry if it took a bit too long, but there's been a change of computers at my place and I had this in the older computer and had to pass everything from that one to this one and argh well it's done now so here you have :) it won't take long for the next chap, i already have it half written!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! in my dreams. but one day... ONE DAY...**

* * *

When the door had closed behind Sophie, Emmett and Jasper started laughing, bending over and grabbing their stomachs. Rosalie looked infuriated, and Alice was ten times worse.

_She's soo hot man!_

_God that's DA bomb!_

_And Emmett is enchanted with her, of course, what else could I expect..._

_That was one charming girl._

Edward frowned at Alice's thoughts. They weren't worth even thinking.

_Edward, what's wrong?_

Carlisle was staring at him with interest. Edward frowned at him as well, but as a sign of 'It's nothing, I'm fine.'

_Edward, I'__ve known you for 80 years, even more. Something's wrong._

The boy sighed and gave him a quick nod. They could talk later. Bella was much more important right now. She was biting her lip again and glancing nervously at the door. Carlisle stood up and walked into the kitchen, but not before he had stared significantly into Edward's eyes.

_Let's talk._

'Jasper, just _stop_ that laughing!' Alice scolded him as she slapped his back, to which her boyfriend immediately reacted by sitting properly and fighting against the laughter. Rosalie, watching her sister put some limits to the boy, stood up as Carlisle had done, stared down coldly at her husband, and left the room with an undignified air. Emmett quickly followed her, calling her name soothingly, but the not-so-beautiful-after-all vampire didn't slow her pace. Esme sighed, and shook her head before smiling at Edward and Bella, and excused herself to go to her room. Noticing that only Edward and Bella were left, besides Jasper and herself, Alice took the last one by his arm and out of the house. She glared at her brother as she closed the door.

_You might be my brother, but if you hurt Bella..._

I would never hurt Bella, Edward wanted to say, but his mouth remained shut. The girl smiled nervously at him.

'Bella,' he called her name softly as he abandoned his place in the couch and kneeled in front of her, taking her cold hand, 'Please tell me what's wrong.'

Bella blinked. Should she? She remembered how angry Edward had seemed when Alice had insulted Sophie, or when she had barely volunteered to spend a day with her – though of course he could read her mind and know what evil plans Alice had prepared for her. It seemed her anger was too big to be hidden from a mind-reading vampire she had fooled many times before.

'Nothing is wrong,' Bella answered. Maybe it would be better to stay quiet for a while.

'I'm just... a little nervous.'

But was it correct to make Edward, the only one she would ever love, think she was unsure about their wedding? Was it correct to make him unhappy because _he_ would think _she_ was unhappy about their wedding?

Edward continued to stare at her eyes, still, not moving. Had he believed that?

'Nervous... about what?' he finally asked her, narrowing his eyes.

'About... everything, honestly,' Honestly? 'I mean, my mother and Phil are coming to Forks, I have to deal with big things concerning a wedding right now, we have to take care of a visitor, and I'm getting married at the age of _eighteen_...'

Edward's expression changed drastically, and his eyes suddenly transmitted her a feeling of sadness, disappointment, desolation.

'You're not sure about... us?' Edward asked, and his tone confirmed what his eyes had told her.

'No!' Bella almost shrieked, and she fell to the floor, on her knees, right in front of Edward. He held her hands tightly and she pressed herself against his hard body.

'I would _never_... Edward, I've never been so sure in my life as I am now,' she explained, avoiding his gaze, 'I want to marry you more than anything in this world... but – maybe it's too soon.'

Edward didn't answer. He was still staring at her with that look of sadness. _This is so wrong,_ Bella thought, and dug her head on her beloved's chest. He stroke her head with one hand, while with the other one he rubbed her back.

Bella didn't want to marry him. That's the only conclusion he could get to. Edward tried to get the idea out of his mind, reminding himself of what she had said. I want to marry you more than anything in this world... But then _why_? _Why_ wouldn't she marry him? If she truly, truly loved him, time and age should be of no problem. At least, that was what happened to him.

_No,_ he said to himself, _don't try to explain her decisions to yourself. It always turns out to be all wrong._

'What's going on here?'

Esme was standing on the doorway, her eyebrows raised, the corners of her mouth twitching. Bella stood up quickly and straightened her shirt nervously with her hands. Edward sighed and followed her up slowly.

'I think I should go home,' the girl said, 'Charlie will be wondering where I am.'

After waving at her future mother in law, she got out of the house and into her truck.

Edward didn't follow her.

'_Enough!_' Rosalie shouted angrily at Emmett. He stared at her in shock, his smile disappearing in a fraction of second.

'I'm absolutely _tired_ of hearing about that horrid vampire!' she went on, pointing her finger at her husband but keeping her hand close to her chest, 'I swear that if I hear the word 'Sophie' again I'll –'

'Rose, chill,' Emmett said, frightened, and drew back when the girl marched at him and pressed her finger on his marble chest.

'If you think she's so wonderful, pretty, and so god damn perfect, then go marry _her_!' she whispered threateningly, but before she had finished the sentence he had grabbed her hand between his and had leaned forward to her face.

'Rose...' he whispered, staring straight into her eyes, 'Not even Sophie can make me change what I feel for you. You are the only one for me. And I will remain your husband for the rest of times... Because even if a thousand years go by – or perhaps even two thousand, five hundred and seventy three years – but nobody cares what number it is because that is not the point so I'll go back to the point right now because I'm babbling like an idiot, no matter how much time goes by, my love for you will never change. No matter what. No matter if Sophie wants a night with me. No matter if you don't like me eating pizza on the bed. No matter if you get to make that horrible nose surgery you want for your birthday. I will love you. Always.'

Rosalie stared at him wide-eyed, moved. And suddenly, she was kissing him fiercely, and their breathing had gone wild, and he was pressing against her with lust and passion, and she was pushing him further back into the bed...

'Don't you have _one_ quiet night?' a voice sounded from the window. Both lovers immediately popped their heads up to discover an amused Jasper sitting on the window frame.

'_GET OUT!_' Emmett roared, throwing a shoe at him, but his brother just laughed and jumped onto the garden, where Alice was glaring at him angrily, tapping her feet with her arms crossed. He stared blankly back at her.

'So...?'

'_So?_' Alice snapped with disgust, and Jasper took a step back. His girlfriend's temper was so dangerously close to the surface that day. 'You say, '_So?_'?! I'll tell you what! That Sophie comes here and suddenly all of you men are praising her and are thoroughly astonished with her like flies around a lamp! She is a disgusting whore, a freaking bitch, a –'

She stopped and pressed her lips together, breathing hard.

'There are no words to describe her!' she exploded suddenly, 'And all of you are just praising her and not making any effort on hiding those intense feelings away from the women that love you! _You don't even hide it!_ You, Jasper Hale, are the most horrible, insensitive –'

'Alicewillyoumarryme?'

The words came out of him suddenly. He couldn't help it – angry as she was, she looked even more beautiful than ever, and he hadn't been able to listen to a word of what she was saying – she was so captivating, so wonderful...

Alice stared at him blankly, surprised by the unexpected proposal. Wait. _Unexpected?!_ Alice?!

'I –' Jasper swallowed, 'Alice, will you marry me?'

_Manners!_ A voice in his head shouted, and he kneeled on the floor, taking Alice's hand.

'Y – ye – No!' Alice shouted, and removed her hand from his. Jasper stared at him with great sadness and disappointment.

'You haven't listened to _one_ word I just said, have you?' Alice scolded him, and Jasper gazed at the floor, ashamed, and more depressed than he had ever felt in his life. Just two seconds ago, as he pronounced those words, he had felt absolutely happy, filled with love – and now, he wanted to shut himself away in a room and cry, with those tears that would never come out of his eyes, that would never express the sadness he was feeling.

Alice hesitated a moment, staring at his heart-broken love – but the next moment she had strolled into the house, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Sophie was destroying, and clearly, she was absolutely merciless.

* * *

**A/n: you have to understand Alice. She's going through a tough moment. her feelings and reasons for rejecting jasper are more explained in the next chapter, but i'll give you a brief summary: as it seems, Sophie is trying to get to Edward cuz he's getting married. Awesome challenge for a bitch, right? And if jasper and alice are getting married as well... imagine. and besides, she was lecutring him about how cruel sophie was and how cruel HE had been by admiring that vampire so much and suddenly he jumps sayign marry me. WTF.**


	11. The Heart Broken

**This is perhaps the shortest of chapters. It's very simple - after the big, emotional blows they've suffered, four heart broken souls just... isolate from the rest of the world. One night. Four different people. Four different stories. Not so different feelings.**

**The heart brokens**

Disclaimer: whatever.

* * *

Edward stared at the darkness of the forest. He felt numb. Only one word crossed his mind.

Bella.

He could hear the wind through the trees saying her name. He could hear the soft rustling of the leaves whispering her name. He could see the twinkling of the stars above telling him to go, run, tell her he was sorry, ask for her forgiveness, shout at himself for being such a fool, cut himself into pieces for making her be sad and miserable. He could sense it. She had lied to him. She was not nervous about their wedding. There was something more. Something much more deeper, much more complicated going on inside her. But he couldn't know. She had shut away from him completely. He had... lost her. His un-beating heart twitched in pain and he unconsciously took his hand to his chest.

Bella.

My sweet, beloved Bella.

He closed his eyes.

_Please, Bella. Don't leave me._

Tears fell slowly on her pillow, creating a small lake of sadness where she was resting her head. Her Edward. Her dearest Edward. She had lied to him in the most cruel way possible. She had committed the worst of sins in her small universe. She had told him she was not going to marry him. But was it really a lie? A thorough lie? After all, if Sophie succeeded, she was _not_ going to marry him, since he would obviously rather be with her in bed than in the altar with Bella.

The image of the last time she had seen her eyes crossed her mind. He would be destroyed. Desolated. Shut away from the world. Or... not? Would he be happy that she was out of the way so he could be with Sophie?

_Bella, when I told you I didn't love you, that was the blackest kind of blasphemy._

Less than a year ago. In her room. In her bed. Edward. Had there ever been more love in that room than that night when they had both returned from Italy? Or just the previous night, just twenty four hours ago, when he had explained to her how much he loved her? How much he cared about her? How much he would suffer if she wasn't by his side?

But then what was going on? He seemed to be more busy with Sophie than with her. She sighed and stared at her room's ceiling. She would have to wait and see. She was too confused to do things by herself. She should better wait and see.

See what fate had prepared for her.

Thump. Shoe hitting a wall. Jasper.

Thump. Purse hitting a wall. Jasper.

Thump. She, hitting the wall with her fist. Jasper.

The hole she had left in it didn't matter – it was nothing compared to the hole in her heart. She loved him. She loved him. But she had _had_ to do it. Otherwise, Sophie would take advantage. And she would lose Jasper forever. Forever.

Jasper. Yes, that was his name. Jasper. The vampire that had always taken care of her. The one that had always worried about her. The one that loved her every single day, every single night. Always. And she had hurt him beyond unimaginable. She felt a monster. A monster worse than the one she was now. She loved him. He had to know that. She loved him more than anything. Silently, she sat down against the wall and leaned her head back.

_I'm sorry, Jasper. I truly am._

'_Are you Jasper?' a white figure asked him. Her hair was short and black as ink, and his skin white as a ghost. A vampire. A beautiful, five feet__ tall vampire._

'_How do you know my name?' he asked, awed by the little presence._

'_I need to find doctor Cullen,' she said in her soft, chiming voice.__ She seemed to be in quite a hurry. But he had to ignore the power she was having over him, to fight that unknown feeling taking over him, and concentrate on what was more important._

'_Why… Carlisle Cullen?' he asked her, and the girl's eyes opened in recognition._

'_Aye, that's the one!' she exclaimed, 'Please, take me to him, you must.'_

_The boy hesitated a little. She was extremely beautiful, and seemed wise, and serious…but appearances were sometimes deceptive._

'_Who are you?'_

'_My name is… Alice, I think. But there's no time, I need to find him!'_

_Alice pleaded him with her eyes. It was too irresistible for the inexperienced, young vampire..._

'_Alright. Come with me.'_

Jasper sighed heavily and sank his head in the couch as he remembered the first time he had ever seen Alice. The feeling that he afterwards recognized as love… The beauty of her whole being… Her wisdom… Stupid him. Stupid him. Sophie was nothing compared to her. And he had let himself get carried away by simple, human attraction and desire, leaving aside the real love of his life. So now he had to suffer the consequences – Alice wouldn't marry him. He had been rejected. Would he ever be able to look at her face again?

'_Are you Jasper?'_

'_How do you know my name?'_

* * *

**A/n: i NEVER got how Jasper and Alice got to the Cullen family, so I had it my way. Alice was transformed much earlier than Jasper, BUT he got first to the Cullens, and Alice got to the cullens because of Jasper. Awesome. That's my thing.**


	12. A Bit Of Jacob Black

**First of all, I would like to apologize for an inconvinience (or whatever it's written like) on the last chapter, The Heart Broken. Alice didn't actually find Jasper so he could take him to the Cullens, it was the other way about - Alice went to find Jasper so _she_ would take _him _to the Cullens. I'm not going to change what I wrote, however, because it would mean having to change the whole Jasper part. But thanks a million, blissfulmemories, for the correction of this :)**

**I'm quite inspired this days. Maybe you've noticed. Anyway, this isn't a long chapter either, but it was a necessary chapter - as you may have noticed because of the title of it, Jacob Black finally makes his appearance. Let's face it, no story is complete enough without dear Jake. So, here you have, a nice, little piece of Jacob, dedicated to blissfulmemories and ridiculouskopec for having been so fond of my story - it makes me very happy to see people enjoying what I write as much as you guys. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of its characters. Why do I have to say this every single chapter?**

* * *

Bella walked down the stairs at seven in the morning – she would have to pretend she had woken early in the morning and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. Tough life, the vampires'. Silently, she sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the refrigerator. How she wished she could be human again, for only one day, and enjoy all the things she was missing out, like the pleasure of eating human food, really tasting it, without having to throw it up later. But she couldn't.

_You chose this, _Bella thought to herself, _and because of this you can get married to Edward and live forever beside him._

Yes, that was correct. She loved him more than anything on this world, and she had sacrificed her life for him. That was worth her eighteen years as human and much, much more. The only thing that was wrong now – perhaps she wouldn't get married after all…

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Bella tiptoed there to open it. Edward was standing there, hands in pockets, beauty and perfection personified on her doorstep. He smiled, but his eyes seemed unsure.

'Good morning,' he said with his gentle, velvety voice, 'Ready to leave?'

'Leave… where?' Bella asked, dumbfounded. What was he doing there?

Edward's crooked smile appeared, and she shivered. There were no words to describe how beautiful he was.

'We'd say we'd give Sophie a tour around Forks, remember?' he said. Bella opened her mouth, incapable of speech, and felt stupid.

'Oh, right.'

Edward pressed his lips and nodded. There was a pause.

'You're coming, aren't you?' he asked hesitantly, begging with his eyes. The girl thought about it. He was nearly pleading for her to go, and how could she refuse? He was… Edward. But something inside her told her it was better to stand back this time.

_Leave Sophie and Edward alone?_ She replied to that little voice in her head.

_Yes. Give her space to act. And give him space to react._

_But what if…?_

_He wouldn't._

Edward was waiting for a response, and she couldn't make up her mind if even _that_ had problems to agree.

'Bella?'

'I – er –'

_Stay put!_

'I –'

_Bella, NO!_

'I can't!' Bella nearly shouted. Edward's expression changed drastically to his saddest and most painful look. Bella darted her eyes away from his so she wouldn't suffer – but it was impossible. The pain he felt, she felt it as well. And she didn't know why she had done that, pay attention to the most stupid thing on earth. Or on her mind.

'Why… can't you go?' Edward asked sadly, taking a little step forward, 'You were alright last night with this.'

'I… forgot to tell you,' Bella replied, searching for an excuse that wouldn't hurt him, 'Charlie isn't feeling alright and I think I should take care of him… only for today. Maybe I can go with both of you another day.'

'Yes… maybe,' Edward gazed at nowhere, narrowing his eyes. After a short pause, he looked at Bella with his eyebrows raised and half-smiling, 'Well then, I hope Charlie gets better.'

'So do I.'

Edward leaned closer to Bella, and placed his forehead on hers.

'Goodbye, Bella,' he whispered, his eyes closed. Timidly, she raised her chin so that her lips could barely touch his – but he had already leaned away and was walking back to his Volvo, not turning to stare at her.

…

_Edward Cullen was staring at him through the gap between two trees, smiling evilly. He could see his white, shiny teeth._

'_Where's Bella?'_

_Edward just chuckled._

'_Where __is__ she?'_

'_You can't have her now,' Edward simply said while taking a step forward, 'She's entirely mine.'_

'_What…? What have you… done to her?'_

_Edward laughed harder than before. He felt anger – intense anger. Bella, Bella… He started shaking…_

_Edward neared his face to his._

'_She's one of us now.'_

'BELLA!'

Jacob Black fell from his bed, panting, gasping for breath. He had no shirt or shoes on, only his torn jeans, and one filthy sock. He wiped his forehead with his hand and realised he was covered in sweat. Slowly, sadly, he curled on the floor, closing his eyes. That nightmare. It had been haunting him for months – five months exactly. Five months in which he had heard nothing of Bella. Nothing at all. He could only remember the pained expression she had the last time he had seen her, Edward leading her to her house, while he watched, crying, from the forest. She hadn't visited him. She hadn't called him. She had simply disappeared from his life, vanished. He refused to think of the most frightening answer – the one that haunted him night and day. Most probably she was still angry for what he had done, and he didn't blame her for hating him because of that. He had been horrible, led by his sense of revenge. Charlie must have killed her. And though it pained him to think about that too, it still was a hundred times better if she was angry with him than if she had been…

'Jake?'

Billy Black had opened the door and was staring at him with concern from his wheel chair.

'Are you okay? I heard you screaming.'

Jacob sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

'Nightmare, that's all,' he muttered high enough for his father to hear. After a short little pause, he heard the door close again and knew his father had understood what he meant by 'nightmare.' Every single night, when he came back to sleep early in the morning after having ran through the words in search of bloodsuckers, every damn, single night, he was haunted by that nightmare, haunted by the image of that Cullen grinning, and the thought that Bella had gotten what she wanted made him scream his lungs out… But at day, however, it was another feeling he had to bear as he ran, as he walked… It was guilt. Guilt, because it had been _his_ fault that he had heard nothing from Bella in five months. Guilt, because if they had bitten her then he hadn't alarmed Sam or any other. Guilt, because he had done nothing to stop them.

His door opened again, wildly now, and he heard Billy's nervous voice say urgently, 'Jacob, you _must_ come down. Now.'

The boy opened his eyes and peered at him.

'Jacob, _now!_'

Billy hurried to the kitchen and Jacob, now alarmed, followed him, and in a matter of seconds he had realized why his father was reacting that way. He could smell it. Vampire. And it was coming closer.

'Jacob, you have to alarm the rest of the –'

But his son, with inhuman speed, was already running through the forest in his werewolf form. He tried to listen to someone else's thoughts, but it seemed all of them, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil were sleeping. He didn't blame Quil, of course, he was the newest one in the gang and found his job very exhausting. But as he ran to Sam and Emily's house, he heard his thoughts clearly as if he were standing next to him.

_Jacob!_

_I know, I've smelled it._

_It's not coming from the forest, so don't waste your time running around._

_I was going for you, not the bloodsucker._

_It's on the road._

As Sam ran past him in the opposite direction, Jacob wheeled around and followed him.

_Victoria?_

_It's a possibility, but she hasn't been around for months._

_I know._

But then there was only one, the only possibility left…

_Yes, Jacob, _Sam replied,_ a Cullen._

Unconsciously, the boy stopped in his tracks. Sam angrily turned around to face him.

_Jacob, that thing has broken the treaty. We have to –_

But Jacob was already running again, running faster than before, so fast that Sam had to make an effort on following him… Edward Cullen, Jacob thought, if it is you I swear to God I'm gonna rip you to pieces…

_You'll have to rip to pieces even if it is not him._

Once again, Jacob halted immediately.

_JACOB!_

But he couldn't move. An idea had struck him. A horrible, terrifying idea. All of the Cullens knew absolutely well that La Push was out of their boundaries, and they knew absolutely well they would be killed if cornered by the werewolves…

Except they had been transformed not long ago and were quite forgetful of the rules.

_Oh hell, no._

The speed at which Jacob had started to run was unreachable. Sam was left behind, far away, taken aback by his friend's sudden reaction. But he couldn't stop running. The image of Edward Cullen grinning evilly appeared in his mind again, and he couldn't wipe it away…

'_She's one of us now.'_

He stopped, surprised, where the ugly smell had led him. He was standing, in four legs, in front of his own house. A red truck was parked there, and the vampire was sitting inside, peering at the house through her right window.

Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/n: ZOMG. JAKE MUST KILL BELLA. OH, HELL, NO.**


	13. Edward, ?

**HA! That was quick writing!**

**Disclaimer: blaalaabla because of my comment above you'll notice i'm not in mood of writing too many A/ns, so just READ!**

* * *

Sophie was standing at the Cullen's house's doorstep, a small, red handbag in hand. Edward stopped the Volvo in front of her.

'Good morning, Edward!' she exclaimed when she saw him, and walked down the stairs hurriedly to get into the back seats of the car.

'You don't have to go behind,' Edward muttered, and Sophie stopped. She closed the back door and crouched by Edward's opened window to see his face.

'Where's Bella?' she asked sadly.

'She… Her father wasn't feeling alright,' Edward explained under his breath, 'so she wanted to stay home with him.'

He didn't care in hiding his pain. It was too much to bear. Sophie bit her lip and gazed at the floor.

'Well, I guess it's alright,' she said, 'I think she did well in not leaving her father alone. I would have done the same thing if I still had one.'

Edward turned his face to her.

_Don't be stupid, Sophie, don't start crying now._

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, and Sophie smiled forcedly.

'It was too long ago for me to remember him anyway. I guess he wasn't a great father after all.'

She stood up and walked around the car to the seat beside Edward's.

'Edward, we can do this another day. With Bella with us,' she said brightly. He just stared ahead and shook his head slightly.

'No, let's go. If we're lucky, I can show you the most interesting places of Forks in, let's say, half an hour.'

Sophie laughed, 'I bet this place has more interesting events that you think.'

'I've been living here for around five years,' Edward informed her with his crooked smile, 'I can assure you this place is even more boring than… No. Nothing is more boring than this place.'

_If you don't have Bella Swan with you,_ he thought sadly.

'Oh, come on, be hopeful,' Sophie smiled, 'Interesting things will start to happen soon. I promise.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I'm not. I just hope.'

Edward smiled, but not out of happiness. He was just glad there was someone in the world who could still live forever without love, without a family, and still be happy – except for the fact that she didn't want to accept she couldn't do human things anymore. He almost pitied Sophie. For around three hundred and fifty years, she had tried to fight against her condition – he had found her sleeping in the floor of his room last night, or at least, pretending to do so, and she had even had human breakfast that morning.

'Sophie, if you don't mind me asking…' he started, and as the girl didn't interrupt him, he went on, 'how did you...?'

'I have absolutely no idea,' Sophie replied, unperturbed and cheerful, 'I can't remember a _thing_ about my human life. Only my mother – she was the best mother of all times. She died when I was fourteen. I can't remember her name, though. Anyway, I know I woke up at an uninhabited beach being a vampire, having no idea about who had transformed me, when, or why.'

'That must be irritating.'

'Not much. I was more… miserable, let's say. Terribly sad. I enjoyed being human a _lot_. Of course, as I can't remember my human life, I can't tell you what was so interesting about it. I just know I tried to do everything possible to become human again. When I realized it was impossible, I went on with my feeble imitation of a human life. It's not as good, but being a vampire wholly doesn't make me happy either. I know you saw me sleeping last night.'

'Yeah,' Edward chuckled, 'I wondered.'

'You must think I'm stupid.'

'I don't.'

There was a pause.

'You know,' Sophie said, pensive, turning to him, 'Sleeping is really good. Even for us, the ones who cannot sleep. Just closing your eyes for hours makes you feel relaxed, peaceful… You should try it out.'

'Well, what I do with my nights is very similar,' Edward laughed humourless.

'So what about you?' Sophie asked curiously.

'My parents died from Spanish influenza, and Carlisle saved me from their fate,' Edward explained, remembering the moment in which he had told Bella all of this, sitting in her truck, coming back from the beautiful meadow…

'I'm so sorry,' Sophie murmured.

'But I like being what I am. It's had its disadvantages, yes, but also its good things.'

'I can't imagine good things. Except that I'll get to 'live' to see the Harry Potter Theme Park opened in 2010.'

Edward laughed, now more relieved, and a little happier than fifteen minutes ago.

'Well, my good side is better than a Universal park,' he told her, 'If it hadn't been because Carlisle made me a vampire, I would have never lived long enough to meet Bella. Not even if I had survived the influenza.'

There was a moment of silence in the car.

'You love her more than anything, don't you?' Sophie asked quietly.

'I couldn't explain to you how _much_ I love her,' Edward replied sadly, 'There are no words to express my love for Bella.'

'I wish someone would care for me like that,' Sophie said, lowering her gaze. Edward stared at her.

'You are a very beautiful woman,' he said, 'I'm sure you'll find someone soon.'

_Oh my… Edward…__No, Sophie, no. Don't._

Edward pressed his lips together. The least he wanted was Sophie falling in love with him. He would break her heart. And she wasn't on good conditions for that.

'Sophie,' he called brightly, and she gazed at him, 'Do you usually have lunch?'

The girl beamed as he stopped the Volvo in front of a nice little restaurant.

…

There was a gentle knock on the door.

'Come in,' Jasper said. He was lying down on the couch, facing upwards, his arms under his head. Alice opened the door slightly enough for her to come in, but only took a step forward.

'Hi,' she said timidly at her boyfriend. He pressed his lips together and didn't reply.

'Look, Jazz, I'm _sorry_,' Alice said more confidently, striding to his side so as to kneel next to him, 'I swear I am. But –'

'Leave me alone.'

Alice opened her mouth in surprise. Jasper turned his face to her.

'Please, Alice,' he begged. The pain he felt, the pain she felt.

Alice's eyes darted from one place to the other, not looking, trying to look for those inexistent tears that would be able to take part of her pain away. She swallowed.

'Well then,' she said curtly and left the room. Jasper turned around with a heavy sigh and covered his head with a pillow, while the door closed loudly.

…

Sophie stared at Edward, trying not to think. He was gazing through the window beside him, sitting opposite to his new friend while she 'ate' her salad.

'Edward?'

He turned to her, and couldn't avoid his eyes of getting filled with sadness. This reminded him so much of the time when Bella had told him about his vampire theory…

'Why are you so sad?' Sophie asked him quietly, leaving her fork on the desk and nearing her hands to his. Edward gazed at her for a moment, and then sighed.

'I'm sorry if I'm ruining this for you,' he said gently, 'I'm just worried that Bella and I are having… trouble.'

'I don't think trouble is correct,' Sophie said, frowning, 'You've been like this all night and morning – I'd rather say your heart is breaking.'

Edward said nothing. She was correct. Bella was all he cared about – his life. And if he lost her… Then why would he go on living? He had already suffered enough for around eight months, not long ago, to know that he wouldn't be able to bear it a second time.

A cold hand touched his shyly.

'Edward…' Sophie murmured, slowly, 'I'd love to help as much as I can.'

'Forget it, Sophie. Let's just let it be.'

'I can't. I hate to see you like this. It pains _me_.'

_I can talk to Bella... or show her how much he is paining him. At least she'll go back out of pity. _

'I'm sorry if I'm causing you pain, but there's no way in which you can _help_,' not knowing why, he felt his temper rising, and his pain grew larger, and larger… 'If Bella doesn't want to marry me, I won't question her, and I don't want anyone forcing her to love me or something!'

Sophie stared at him dryly.

'So that's the problem, isn't it? Bella won't marry you?'

Edward buried his face in his hands, pressing his lips together, and didn't answer. Yes, that was the problem… But he could sense another problem far beyond…

'If Bella won't marry you, then she can't appreciate how good you are,' Sophie said, scowling, 'And if she can't appreciate a man like you, then she _doesn't_ deserve you.'

'_Don't speak about Bella like that!_'

He had risen from his chair and was glaring furiously at Sophie. The girl, taken aback, had pressed her back against her chair as far away as possible from him. She looked frightened. The people in the restaurant had turned to stare at him, some muttering under their breaths, looking horrified. He gave a deep sigh, swallowed, and sat down on his chair again. He closed his eyes. Calm down. Count to ten. One… Two… Three… He chuckled as he remembered Bella muttering under her breath, 'One Mississippi… Two Mississippis…' when she had problems containing herself with all the human scents around. Bella.

'E… Edward?' Sophie's feeble voice came from somewhere nearby.

'I'm sorry, Sophie,' he whispered as he broke into silent, tearless sobs, 'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

**A/n: sobs uncontrollably**


	14. Facts & Pain

**Another short chappie. But it's short because I didn't want to mix this up with Edward, or Sophie, or Alice, or whoever. I wanted this apart from the rest. It was sad to write - very sad. And that is what I want to transmit: the sadness of Bella and Jacob, their friendship destroyed, the pain they both felt... Just go ahead.**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. He was dreaming. No, he was… _nightmareing._ This wasn't possible. Or was it? He refused to believe it.

_Jake… I'm sorry._

Jacob stared at this new Bella, an astonishing, beautiful Bella, but still not human. A vampire. Bella was a vampire.

She was still peering through her window, trying to see any sign of – what he believed w(F)as – him. But she wasn't coming down. And he was so angry… so angry he couldn't transform again to talk to her, he couldn't calm down… Why had Bella done that? _Why_? Hadn't she thought about the rest of the people? Those people who loved and cared about her? Had she gone totally _mad_?

'Bella Swan,' a deep voice said somewhere ahead of him, and Jacob opened his inhuman eyes to see Sam Uley walking to Bella. The girl turned around on the spot.

'I – Hi, Sam,' she muttered, surprised.

'You're not welcome here, you know that,' Sam said stopping by the side of her truck, staring at her hardly through her window.

'I – I came to see Jacob,' she replied, but her words were not strong enough. She remembered the time when she had wished she was what she was now, when she had wished to be a vampire, only so she could confront these werewolves – but at that time she had no idea how nice they were, how united, how kind, as at that time she had hated Sam and the rest… But after living amongst them for some weeks, she had realized they were people, they were humans in their hearts… She remembered how the gang had accepted her even though she had been allied with vampires before, and watching Sam treating her so harshly now, she felt shocked, pained, sad…

'I haven't been around for months, and I _wanted_ to speak to Jacob,' she tried to explain, but Sam interrupted her.

'You _know_ about the treaty, Bella,' he said, 'You've hang around with us long enough to know it fully well.'

'I –'

'Bella!'

Jacob had appeared, walking towards from the edge of the forest, and the girl beamed at him with relief. Jacob, however, was far from smiling at her. Sam stepped away from the vampire, and, after having muttered something to the other werewolf as he passed by, he disappeared in the darkness of the trees. The girl felt a rush of anger spring inside her.

'Jake,' Bella said, coming down from her car, but not approaching. He was staring at her harshly, angrily.

'Why have you come, Bella?' Jacob asked gravely.

'I wanted to see you,' she replied, but Jacob's arms had started to shake – not a good sign.

'You _can't_ come here any longer,' he snapped, 'You should follow your bloodsucker friends' example – just like you love doing. What's next, kill Charlie in his sleep?'

'_Jacob!_' Bella gasped, horrified, 'How _can_ you think –'

'You're one of them, Bella!' Jacob shouted at her, 'You're a _bloodsucker_! You – You – You horrify me, Bella!'

The vampire stood, shocked, her mouth opened, as the boy shook angrily.

'You've let yourself go too far just because of that Cullen! And now _look_ at you! You're… You're dead, Bella, you're _dead_! You're not _human_…'

'I think it is _me_ who should be horrified, Jacob Black!' Bella shouted, losing her grip, 'Once I called you a murderer, and you called me a hypocrite – we were both wrong, weren't we? But now I feel I have the right to call you a hypocrite, because that is exactly what you are! And I'm not wrong, Jacob Black, I'm not!'

'_Hypocrite_?' Jacob cut across her, giving a step forward, 'So now _I_ am a hypocrite? Then what are you, Bella Swan? _What_ are you?'

'I'm a vampire!' Bella shouted furiously, but she felt her insides swell with pride at the mention of the word, 'And _you_ are a werewolf! So don't you _dare_ –'

'What I am is not what matters here!'

'Oh, it _does_ matter, Jacob, it does!' Bella started to walk towards him slowly, 'Who was the one _pleading_ for acceptance when I found out what you really were? Answer that, Jacob Black! Who was the one afraid that I might not accept him for being what he was?'

Jacob stared at her, but Bella could notice he was weakening.

'It was _you_, Jacob!' she continued, now less violently, 'And I accepted you, because I didn't care about what you were, as long as you were yourself… Who cares if he's a bit hairy, I said to myself, he will always be Jacob to me… And now, I plead for _your_ acceptance, and what's your answer? _'You horrify me, Bella Swan!'_ Tell me now, Jacob, who is the hypocrite here? Which of us?'

'Bella, that's _not_ the point…' Jacob muttered, but Bella pressed on.

'It _is_, Jacob! It is! I was always your friend, even if you were a werewolf, and now you won't do the same for me? What kind of friendship is that?'

'Bella, listen to me!' Jacob exclaimed, the tip of his eyebrows touching each other, sad, 'It was different at that time! I was a werewolf, and I still am, but at that moment _you_ were a human! And I was supposed to protect you! But now, after what you've done – you're a vampire, Bella, while I'm still a werewolf. We can't _be_ anymore, don't you understand? Vampires and werewolves are worst enemies, Bella, the worst – and with your best friend being a werewolf, you just go and let yourself get bitten! You didn't even _think_ about this didn't you? You didn't think that you wouldn't be able to see me anymore, did you?'

'That enmity between both creatures can _stop_, Jacob,' Bella said, and recognized how she was pleading now, 'Please… Vampires and werewolves can get along, it is possible. You and I are living proof. Please, Jake. I miss you.'

And suddenly, Jacob didn't care how bad Bella smelled, or how hard and cold she was – he had heat enough for both of them. She was still his dear Bells. Not quite the same, but not quite different. _'Who cares if he's a bit hairy'_… Well, who cared if she was a bit dead? Seeing her there, Bella, his dear Bella, standing broken hearted, pleading for him to accept her… It was an image he wouldn't be able to bear the rest of his life.

'No, I can't,' Jacob muttered to himself, and then more loudly, he addressed the vampire, 'That's not it, Bella. That's not the only thing why we can't be. The Cullens have broken the treaty, Bella. You know what will happen next.'

Bella stared, silent.

'Jacob, I chose this,' she murmured, high enough for him to hear, 'No war should take place. It was _my_ choice.'

'I'm sorry, Bella,' he whispered, and turned around to disappear through the trees. The girl was struck for a moment, speechless.

'Jacob, _no!_' she shouted when she had recovered, and run to the edge of the forest, 'Jacob, _please_, don't do this! _Jacob!_'

But he was already running at full speed, howling, pained as he had never been, because he had lost the love of his life forever.

* * *

**A/n: Maybe the chapter Tears made me cry, but this was way much sadder than that. WAY. **


	15. Bad News

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS I swear it's just _wonderful_ to read so many nice things about this story - it just makes me write faster and faster :) So once again, thanks sososo much. And I leave you with Chapter 14: Bad News.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, nor are any of its characters, but I do own Sophie Wesler in every way possible. HA, I had to do this alright some day.**

* * *

Alice opened the door just in time to see Bella rushing to her, her cheeks wet from… crying?

'Alice!' Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend and starting to sob on her shoulder.

'B- Bella?' Alice asked, confused, 'What's wrong?'

Her thoughts immediately focused on Sophie, but when her friend said 'I've done something _terrible_, Alice!' it didn't seem to fit. Slowly, she grabbed Bella by her shoulders and leaned back so she could stare at her directly.

'Isabella, we'll go inside, calmly, and you'll tell me what happened,' she said, speaking slowly so the girl would calm down. Instead, she pressed her lips and covered her face with her hands.

'Alice, I… I went to see Jacob.'

The small vampire considered, and as Bella's words sank in, a sense of fear mingled with annoyance spread through her.

'Bella, you _didn't_!'

She stared, open mouthed, as the girl started sobbing silently again. Grabbing her by her wrist, Alice led Bella to into the house and sat her on the couch.

'Now you will tell me _everything_.'

Bella took a deep breath and started retelling her encounter with Jacob, omitting the part where she had told him she missed him, and how she had longed to hug him one more time as she used to do when he was sad…

'So now they know,' Alice whispered, gazing at the floor, when Bella had finished.

'There _shouldn't_ be a war, Alice, we can avoid that,' Bella pleaded taking Alice's hands between hers. Her friend, however, stared harshly at her.

'There are things you don't understand Bella,' she said, 'You don't have experience with this things, and there's a lot of stuff you still need to learn and comprehend. Showing yourself to the werewolves was definitely not a clever thing to do. We have broken the treaty, we know it, you know it, and now, _they_ know it. I might love you, Bella, but I must admit what you did was reckless and stupid, and now we must face the consequences,' she took a deep breath, and added, 'We must warn Carlisle. We don't know when or what can happen.'

'I'll call Edward,' Bella said immediately, standing up, 'Where is he?'

'Somewhere in Forks with Sophie,' there was something bitter in Alice's voice that made Bella's heart ache, but she said nothing and hurried to the phone.

'Hello?' Edward's velvety voice sounded from the other end of the line. Bella could hear no sounds besides his fiancée talking, and wondered…

'Edward?' she called quickly, so he would pay attention, 'Where are you?'

'Bella?' he asked, surprised and confused, but quickly recovered to answer her question, 'I'm – I'm going back home with Sophie.'

'Well, _hurry_,' Bella whispered, 'We need you here and now.'

And without waiting for his reply, she hung up the phone. She wiped away the image of those two together, sitting alone in a car, silently talking about something Bella couldn't know… And suddenly, she regretted having said 'No,' to Edward, she regretted having left alone Sophie, the devil personified, alone for hours with her beloved Edward, and having gone to see Jacob trying to recover their friendship, but finally destroying it forever...

'Bella!'

Alice's voice made her come back to Earth again. She was staring at her with worry, and realized that, as she remembered the scene with Jacob, she had pressed herself against a wall and had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

'Are you okay?' Alice asked, striding to her side and taking her by her shoulders. Bella quickly nodded and turned around to face her.

'Then _what_ are you waiting for! We have to get Carlisle at the hospital and empty this house as quickly as we can,' Alice ordered, and Bella followed her out of the house as she called her back.

'Alice, are we going to… leave the house?' Bella asked fearful. Alice sighed impatiently.

'Just for a couple of hours, in case they decide to check if we're here,' she explained as she trotted to a red BMW parked behind the house.

'Where's Rosalie, then, if her car's here?' Bella asked her while she got into the car beside her.

'She's out with Emmett,' Alice told her, putting on her seatbelt and helping Bella, who was doing it quite slowly, with hers, 'They're using his Jeep, so I have no idea where they've gone and –'

At that moment, a silver Volvo parked in front of the house, and Edward and Sophie stepped out, hurrying towards the red, flaming car. Edward arrived first and leaned inside by Bella's side.

'What happened?' he asked her, staring fully at her eyes. The girl, flustered and ashamed by her earlier behaviour, gazed at the car's door.

'I –'

'Bella went to visit Jacob,' Alice interrupted her, 'They had a fight, and now the werewolves know we've broken the treaty.'

Edward said nothing, but stared at his fiancée intently. It was bad enough that she had gone to see Jacob instead of spending the day with him… And _Jacob_… A young werewolf with no control over himself, while she was a vampire… But besides – Bella had _lied_ to him, just so she could go and see him. His Bella, his loyal, trustworthy Bella… Had lied so he could meet a werewolf again, unchaining a war. A terrifying thought crossed his mind – unwillingly, unconsciously, he had related Bella's refusal to marriage with Jacob. Could it be…?

'Edward, _get inside the car_!' Alice shouted, and the boy, caught unawares, jumped quickly into the back seat. Sophie followed him hesitatingly, but Alice spoke before she could do the same as his brother.

'No, Sophie, you'll have to stay here,' she told her firmly, and a flicker of anger crossed Sophie's expression.

_If they attack, they__'ll be five against one… I hope this is my lucky day._

'No, Alice,' Edward refused furiously, 'Sophie comes with us. We can't leave her to the danger of werewolves.'

Alice clenched her teeth as her enemy sat beside Edward.

'Werewolves?' she heard her whisper to him, 'Oh, Edward!'

Both Alice and Bella closed their eyes and took deep breaths so they could get over the fact that the now-legally-pronounced 'bitch' was hugging the naïve vampire – who was hugging back.

'Don't be scared,' he whispered, 'We outnumber those creatures.'

'We're certainly not going to fight!' Bella said turning around rapidly, widening her eyes in terror. It was not Edward who answered, however.

'I'm sorry, Bella,' Alice said harshly, 'But we have no choice.'

'Jacob's there!' Bella shrieked, now becoming desperate. If something happened to Jacob, she would _never_ be able to forgive herself.

'Well, they're just a bag of filthy dogs for _me_,' Sophie said brightly, grinning slyly, 'If I have to die in hands of werewolves, I'll take along as many as I can.'

Bella covered her face with her hands – she was losing Edward in hands of that vampire, and now that she knew there was some Jacob guy who was to fight against them, she would take him away from her as well.

'This can't be happening,' she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, two cold hands unfastened her seatbelt, and she felt being lifted up into the air – the next moment she was over Edward's lap, sobbing against his marble chest, while he hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. Sophie was beside them, glaring – but she didn't care. She was with Edward... Not quite alright, not quite recovered from last night's emotional blow, but still with him. He had chosen her over Sophie at that moment, when she most needed him. _I want to marry you, Edward,_ she thought, wishing he could, for once, read her mind,_ I really do_.

'Bella?' Edward's voice called softly in her ear. She hummed in response before giving an inaudible sniff.

'I promise you I'll do whatever I can.'

If Bella's heart had been beating at that moment, it would have stopped from the emotion to hear those words.

'Thanks, Edward.'

His lips touched her hair again.

'I love you, Bella.'

She heard his tone. He meant it.

'I love you too.'

Rosalie's head appeared from under the blanket, giggling.

'Stop – Stop it!' she laughed as she reached for the ringing phone over the little desk. Emmett uncovered his full body and grabbed his wife by the waist, but she disentangled herself easily. 'Emmett, _stop_!'

She opened the little, silver cell phone.

'Hi?'

Emmett stared at her. She was so beautiful... So marvelous... So obstinate...

'We're in Seattle right now.'

And a strong personality – she would never stop until she had things done her way. Absolutely perfect in all senses.

'Wha– '

He didn't deserve such a woman. She was way too much for him – but still, he _needed_ her by his side, always. What would life be without her? Nothing. Emptiness. Darkness. _Suicidal wishes,_ Emmett thought to himself, and snorted. But no – she loved him as well. He was the luckiest and happiest man in the whole world. Or at least, vampire.

'We're leaving immediately.'

Rosalie turned to her husband, her expression dark, harsh.

'What's wrong?' he asked her, sitting down on the bed. She pressed her lips together and sighed furiously.

'We have to leave. The Cullen family is in danger.'

* * *

**A/n: And now we come to the part where I say something stupid and funny! Unfortunately, dear readers, I'm not feeling very creative right now so I'll leave you with something totally unrelated to this - TUCK IN!**


	16. Are You Defying Me?

**Yet another short chapter for you. Enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Seriously.**

* * *

'Jacob, I'm sorry for the rudeness – but where the _hell_ are you?!'

Jacob separated the phone from his ear and stared at it for a second, dumbfounded, before putting it beside his ear again.

'_Alice_?' he asked to verify his thoughts.

'Yes, that's my name,' she said impatiently, 'Listen, I've been trying to call you all afternoon, where have you been?'

'I – I had shut it off,' he lied. The truth was that he had seen Alice's number calling him a number of times, but had been afraid to answer. Alice sighed on the other end of the line.

'I'm sorry about how this turned out, Jasper,' she said apologetically, 'But you have to listen to me now. Edward, Bella and I – oh, sorry – Edward, Bella, _Sophie_ and I – happy? – are heading for the hospital right now.'

'Is someone hurt?' Jasper asked, worried, but Alice's sarcastic silence made him bite his words back, 'Yeah – sorry.'

'The werewolves know we've broken the treaty,' Alice explained, and didn't stop when Jasper gasped inaudibly, 'Rosalie and Emmett are coming all the way from Seattle right now. We need to stay together. And try to find Esme – I have absolutely no idea where she is.'

'She left to Alaska this morning,' Jasper told her putting a hand on his forehead to support the weight of his head, 'Said she needed to tell Tanya and the rest the 'good news.''

'Oh, perfect,' Alice muttered to herself angrily, 'One vampire less.'

'No, you still got Sophie to replace!' Jasper suggested, but Alice's silence made her thoughts clear enough, 'Yeah – sorry. Okay, no problem, I'll be there quicker than what you imagine.'

'Great,' Alice said, now in relief, 'And – Jasper?'

Jasper stayed in silence as a sign that he was listening to her.

'I love you. Really.'

The boy smiled.

'Thanks.'

It was Alice's turn to stay in silence, but in another way.

'What I mean to say is, I love you too,' Jasper laughed, and Alice beamed as though he could see her.

'Thanks, then.'

…

'_You know, you're sort of beautiful.'_

'_Thanks. Sort of.'_

'_You're sort of welcome.'_

Bella… She was gone. Gone. What had he done? He had dismissed her from his life forever… Those things he had _said_…

_A monster_, he thought painfully, _that's what I am._

He had insulted Bella in the worst way possible – his Bella, the one who had cheered him up so many times, the one with whom he laughed with and shared so many beautiful moment, the one who had made his life so much happier in those dark times… He had driven that Bella away. Scared her away from him. And he wouldn't blame her if she didn't come back; he had been horrible, disgusting, despicable, with the one person he would ever love. It didn't matter if she didn't love him back the way he did, he would still have her friendship, her support, her _everything_. Because she was everything for him. She was the very essence of his life, the very centre of his universe. What was left for him if he shouted at her and threatened her?

'Jacob,' Sam's deep voice called him from somewhere between the trees.

'Leave me alone,' the boy moaned, digging his face between his knees.

'We must get prepared,' Sam insisted, and waited beside him. Jacob did not stand up.

'Sam – we can't fight against the– '

'We _must_ fight,' Sam said harshly, 'The Cullens have broken the treaty, Jacob. As long as we didn't get into their lands, they wouldn't hurt a single human. They wouldn't _bite_ a single human.'

'We're outnumbered, Sam,' Jacob said, now looking up at his leader, 'We're six against_ eight_.'

'Do you think we are going to fight this war alone?' Sam said, getting increasingly angrier, 'We must protect our people, Jacob Black, and get those vampires out of here! How many more lives do you want to see leaving us?'

'Bella,' Jacob whispered, 'Bella's with them. They only wanted to transform _her_. And by her own will. They won't bite anymore.'

'Really?' Sam snorted disbelievingly, 'A recently-transformed vampire will not give in to the delicious scents all around her? Jacob, no vampire can resist the temptation – it will happen sooner or later, and it is our job to avoid that.'

'No– '

'Our ancestors accepted the treaty because they were experienced vampires, vampires that could control their thirst! And now an uncontrolled vampire is on the loose, without having drank human blood for around five months – how much longer do you think it will take for her to fall?'

'Sam, we're talking about _killing_ –'

'Yes, Jacob, killing!' Sam shouted at him, 'We will never be able to drive them away – they're going to fight as well, Jacob! This is a _war_! I'm sorry if your Bella is among them, but it is _she_ the real threat to our people!'

'I will not fight against Bella!' Jacob shouted back, now jumping to his feet, shaking with anger.

'Are you _defying_ me, Jacob Black?' Sam said between gritted teeth, 'Are you not going to obey my orders as the alpha male?'

Jacob had been breathing quickly, ready to spring to him if the occasion required – but when he heard is, he gave a deep, long sigh, and relaxed. He couldn't possibly not follow Sam's orders – he was the alpha, the wisest, and most probably the strongest. Even if he had wanted to fight, he couldn't have done so. Sam looked pleased.

'I'm sorry, Jake,' he said as he turned away from him, 'But I don't know why you are so keen on Bella… Even if she turned out to survive all of this, she wouldn't go back to you.'

Jacob stared at his back, new tears welling in his dark eyes.

'Face it, Jacob – she doesn't love you.'

* * *

**A/n: sobs POOR JAKIE. SAM, YOU MEANIE!**

**PS: No, I don't really own Twilight. Thought I might make this clear before a Percy Weasley Fan Club member came and denounced me to the authorities.**


	17. At The Hospital

**Yep as a very nice person made me realise, in the last chapters, the first two lines have the name 'Jacob' instead of 'Jasper.' So don't think Alice is talking to Jake! My bad :) But it annoys me that they're both J guys. I hate J guys. But I don't hate Jacob. He's a special J guy.**

**Discc: Twilight is a copyright of Stephenie Meyer, as are all of its characters / Sophie Wesler is copyright of Me. I should copy paste this. Very useful techonology, the copy paste thing, it is.**

* * *

'Hello, bonjour, buenos dias... Good day, guten tag, konichiua...'

Sophie sang to herself childish songs as she walked down the hospital's main corridor together with Alice, Bella and Edward. Proud of herself for being such a good actress, she hugged her prey tightly and glared at the fiancée to see her reaction. She was gazing ahead of her as she walked, definitely avoiding her. _Great_, she thought to herself, but when she realized Edward had glanced at her curiously, she added, _we're here finally. I hope any of us gets hurt when this ends!_

Edward rubbed her back soothingly, and Sophie had to make an effort not to laugh.

'We're looking for Doctor Carlisle Cullen,' Alice told the receptionist. The woman, a bit plump and with red frizzy hair falling to her shoulders, nodded patiently and dialed a number on the phone beside her.

'Doctor Cullen?' Bella was surprised to hear a high-pitched voice coming out of the mouth of the woman, 'They are looking for you in the hall. Mhm. Yes.' She looked up at Alice and leaned forward a little before asking, 'Who calls for him?'

'Tell him Alice is looking for him urgently,' the vampire replied rudely, tapping her feet on the ground. The receptionist seemed quite offended, but repeated the message to Carlisle. Alice sighed impatiently.

'Should I tell them to wait–?'

'There's no time, we have to see him _now_!' Alice cut her off, slapping her hands against the desk. The frizzy-haired woman leaned back, wide-eyed, but the phone still on her ear.

'I'm sorry, but Doctor Cullen is very busy –'

'Tell him the treaty's been broken!' Alice ordered, punching the desk, and Bella took a step away from her – she seemed to be a _little_ irritated. 'You tell him that!'

'Th– They say the– the treaty's been broken or something of the sort,' the human said, gazing at the desk in front of her, clearly terrified of the short yet powerful girl glaring at her. 'Yes – Okay.'

She hung up the phone and avoided Alice's gaze while she said, 'The Doctor is coming to see you.'

Alice smirked and walked away to sit on one of the tufted chairs of the waiting hall. Bella whispered a low, 'Thank you!' to the receptionist and followed her, embarrassed, to sit beside her. Edward and Sophie were already seated, staring at her; Edward, painfully, and Sophie, sneeringly. Avoiding them both, Bella turned to Alice.

'You should control your manners, Alice,' she whispered as she glanced at the still shocked woman arrange some papers, muttering to herself and every now and then checking Alice's position.

'And you should control your impulses,' Alice retorted, 'If it hadn't been because of them we wouldn't be in this mess.'

Bella quickly turned away from her and stared at the floor ahead of her, feeling her throat burning. That was great – besides feeling the guilt she felt for causing all the war, Alice was so furious she was going to blame her publicly. _Well, she's right after all,_ Bella thought as she blinked back tears in her eyes, _everything bad that happens here is my fault. Danger magnet, that's what I am._

'Bella,' Edward whispered in her ear suddenly, 'It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this, okay?'

Bella stared at his eyes, his beautiful, topaz eyes, and could not stop the tears from rolling down. Edward surrounded her with his arms and pressed her against him as she cried over his chest, kissing her hair softly.

'It _is_ my fault,' Bella said, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand, 'If it hadn't been because I went to La Push –'

'The treaty was broken before that,' Edward replied, 'And _I_ broke it. Not you.'

'_I_ insisted... You didn't want to change me, and I kept on insisting...'

'I could have remained in that position,' the boy explained, 'but I didn't. I agreed to break the treaty just so you could be forever with me... I think it was a bit selfish of myself. But I don't regret it. If it hadn't been because of that, you would be prone to death. And you know what would happen if you left.'

Bella swallowed. Edward chose his confessions for the most painful and romantic moments – although a hospital's waiting room with furious Sophie and Alice beside them wasn't very romantic.

'Still, I went to see Jacob,' Bella pressed on, 'and because of _that_ they know the treaty was broken...'

'Why do you keep blaming yourself, Bella?' Edward asked, frowning, 'Okay, if you don't want to blame me, and I don't want to blame you, then let's both blame Jacob Black.'

'Edward!' Bella moaned, 'It's not his fault –'

'In part it is,' Edward said, raising his eyebrows, 'He could have chosen to accept you as you are now – but of course, what are the odds? He's a werewolf: immature, volatile –'

'No matter how much he accepted me, the war would take place,' Bella stopped him from continuing, 'He couldn't have hid it from the rest of the gang, and _they_ wouldn't have accepted me.'

'If they have a problem with you –'

'I'm a vampire, Edward, of course they have a problem with me,' Bella said sadly, sniffing, 'But Jacob –'

'Carlisle!'

Alice had stood up and was marching to the blonde man walking towards them. Edward helped Bella up and – glaring at him from behind – Sophie followed.

'Alice,' Carlisle said, 'What happened?'

'Short version?' Alice asked, and when her father nodded, she went on, 'Bella went to see Jacob, the werewolves know about the treaty, and there is a war about to break out, in which, possibly, many of us might die.'

'That's a nice prospect,' a voice behind them said, and they all turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett marching quickly towards them. The last one was wearing a t-shirt that said 'GET MARRIED GET PWNED,' in big white letters. Bella raised an eyebrow.

'Don't ask,' Emmett muttered sulkily, and Rosalie rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'That was fast,' Alice said, and none of them replied. All Bella, Edward, Alice and Sophie were staring at them in mild surprise – they seemed to have had a bit of an argument not long ago. Carlisle cleared his throat and the attention focused back on him instead.

'Well, we knew what we were doing when we let Bella become part of the family,' he said thoughtfully, frowning, 'so now we must face the anger of the Quileutes.'

'But _why_ do we have to fight?' Bella asked him desperately, 'It was my choice, so I don't see why they think that more people are going to be killed. What's the reason?'

'You are the reason, Bella,' Carlisle said quietly. The girl opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, surprised. 'You see – you are an inexperienced vampire, Bella. They surely know how difficult it is for you to be around humans and not plunge towards them, and they might think that one of these days temptation will lead you to the death of a human – perhaps more than one. Yes, Bella, you can fall,' he told her when he saw she was about to retort, 'and if you don't believe me, look at Jasper. He's much, much older than you, and still is having a bad time when around humans.'

Bella gazed at the floor. So, besides from having been the one to start the war, she was the reason to fight.

'But that means –' Edward looked questioningly at Carlisle.

_Yes, Edward. She will be the main target in the fight._

His fiancée heard him inhale hastily, and knew something was wrong. And whatever it was, it was definitely not good.

'Hell, we'll fight,' Emmett said enthusiastically, 'We're – what – eight against five?'

They all turned to Bella.

'Er – they were five when I was last with them,' she murmured. She hated to give information from the werewolves to the Cullens, no matter how much she loved them – she felt a spy, as if all those months she had spent with Jacob and the rest had just been to take out information and pass it on to the other side.

'It's not a matter of how many we are,' Alice said, 'They are not just straight wolves, are they? They have adaptation mechanisms to hunt... us.'

With a shudder, Bella remembered the frightened expression she had last seen in Laurent before he had died. Jacob had told her it had been very easy to kill them, and she shuddered again as she remembered their pointed teeth and big bodies, faster than any animal. Did they have a chance against _that_?

'We can refuse to fight,' Bella suggested, and Rosalie snorted.

'Yes, so they can kill us in our sleep.'

Everyone turned to her.

'It's just a figure of speech, you know,' she added angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I'll fight,' Emmett said, beaming, and Bella couldn't help smiling at him. His enthusiasm and happiness was contagious – just that she didn't want to kill what had once been her best friends.

'Carlisle,' she called him, 'we can't fight. Jacob is there. And so are Sam Ulley and the rest... No matter what side wins, _I lose_.'

Nobody answered. Perhaps Sophie and Rosalie did not care what happened to Jacob, but Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Edward wouldn't want to kill somebody who had been – and was – of extreme importance in her life. Maybe she wouldn't go as zombie as she had been without Edward, but trying to live without Jacob? His smile, his tenderness, his sweetness, his friendship? She wouldn't be able to get over his death.

'I wish we had a choice,' Carlisle said, staring at her apologetically, 'but, even if you don't want to kill them, they'll want to kill you. You are the reason of this war, Bella.'

'Jacob wouldn't hurt me!' Bella shouted at him, giving a step back with tears in her eyes, 'He promised me he would _never_ hurt me. _Never_.'

'I'm sorry, Bella.'

She looked at all the people surrounding him. They were all avoiding her gaze, feeling as sorry as their father was, but not being able to help her. After all, _she_ had started everything. Sophie, however, had a little smile in her face, as if enjoying the little scene. Just the sight of her evil eyes made the tears finally roll down her cheeks, and, embarrassed, angry, and destroyed, she turned away from the vampires and marched down the corridor, not stopping until she was outside the building.

* * *

**A/n: you MIGHT have noticed that Sophie likes to sing lil kiddies songs. It's just they're so cute! I learnt that song in third grade! Hello, bonjour, buenos dias, good day, guten tag, konichiuaa! ciao, shalom, dobre dien, hello to all the children of the world!**


	18. Understand

**The next chapters are going to take longer to think and write. You know we're in a hard part of the story, and it is very difficult for me to descibe the situations and feelings the characters are going through. I mix up, I delete, I write, I rethink, I delete, I get all mixed up again... Harsh moment. So perhaps the quality is going to be a little bit lower, but what I'm trying to do is keep the story _flowing._ It's not as easy as you think!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (idk how u write that): Before I post the next chapter, I want to answer any questions you might have - doubts, things which you don't understand, so as to keep everyone informed of everything so they can follow the fic alright. So if you have any questions, just send them to me through a private message (if you don't have a fanfiction account, then just review it - I've allowed annonymus reviews) and they'll be answered in the Author's Note of the following chapter. Thanks for the attention **

* * *

'Bells, is that you?' Charlie's voice called from up the stairs. His daughter had just entered the house and was rushing to the telephone, but stopped in her tracks when she heard her father.

'Dad?' she asked, surprised, 'What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone fishing.'

'I was going to, but when I went to pick up Billy he told me he had important things to do,' he said frowning as he walked down to the kitchen, 'He seemed… strange.'

'Oh.'

Bella's throat had gone dry. So Jacob had told Billy. Well, at least she was lucky Billy hadn't told Charlie what she was now.

'I… I'll be using the phone,' Bella informed Charlie, and, disconnecting its plug, she lifted it up from the little desk.

'Where are you taking that?'

Bella turned around.

'I have to call Alice and discuss some wedding things,' she lied on the spot, not being able to ignore the ache in her heart at the mention of the word 'wedding,' 'Things I'd prefer to keep secret from everyone.'

She winked her eye at her suspicious father, trying to look convincing. Charlie stared at her, narrowed-eyed, but after a pause nodded once and the vampire hurried upstairs, phone clutched in her hands. As soon as she opened her bedroom's door, she connected the phone once again and dialled while closing the door shut.

'Hello?' a rough voice said on the other side of the line.

'Billy,' Bella said quickly, recognising it, 'I need to speak with Jacob.'

'I'm sorry, Bella, he will not speak to you,' Billy said with no hesitation, but Bella started speaking before he had finished.

'Billy, this is no will and won't thing, I _must_ speak to him,' she said roughly, 'I seriously don't give a damn what you think about me at this moment, or what he thinks or feels, it is of great importance that I –'

'Bella.'

It was Jacob's voice this time. His once friendly voice was now gone, the pain she had seen with their last encounter had vanished – he sounded angry, disappointed, annoyed, disgusted.

'Jacob,' Bella said quietly, trying not to cry – his voice had hurt her more than words had, 'you have to understand me, I –'

'Don't, Bella,' he interrupted her, now sounding apologetic, 'There is no way in which you can stop this. This is _war_. No matter how much I… used to love you, this is the way things are done. Unless the vampires willingly leave, of course.'

'Forks is their home, Jacob!' Bella exclaimed, glancing at the door – if Charlie walked in…

'So is Alaska,' Jacob replied with an isn't-it-obvious tone.

'_Why_ do you want to drive them out, Jacob?' Bella was starting to lose her grip. She was walking around the room in circles, biting her nails, tears in her eyes. 'What have they done to _you_? I know you're supposed to protect us, Jacob, I really do, but this was _my election_… They won't –' she glanced at the door again, and lowered her voice, '- They won't kill again, Jacob, I promise.'

'Bella…'

His voice suddenly changed – it was only a soft whisper, cautious, unwilling…

'Bella, it's you we must kill.'

The girl was only silent for a moment.

'I know,' she limited herself to answer. Jacob didn't talk for a while.

'I'm sorry, Bella –'

'Don't say you are, Jacob Black!' Bella shouted, exploding, tears now starting to escape from her eyes, 'If you were this stupid war wouldn't be taking place at all! If it's _me_ who must be killed, then don't involve the rest! It's a matter between you and me!'

'No it's not, Bella!' Jacob sounded so angry that she could imagine him, standing in the kitchen, shaking with anger, 'They'll want to protect you at all costs, and it's the perfect chance for us to get rid of them! Yes, Bella, I'm sorry, but I will not hide my disgust for – for your kind!'

'But the danger is _me_, Jacob! Face it!'

He didn't answer.

'You don't want to do it, do you?' Bella asked, knowing she had touched a nerve.

'It's my duty, Bella, to –' he started angrily, but the vampire did not stop.

'You _promised_, Jacob! You promised me, you swore me you would never hurt me…' But she broke off. Her sadness had betrayed her.

'Bella… I don't want to hurt you.'

She knew he was waiting for her to respond, but sobs had taken hold of her.

'And I… I don't care what you are. It's true, you smell horribly now, and you're all pale and cold, but… you're the same Bella you were before. That's what you made me realise today.'

None of the spoke. Bella was covering her mouth with one hand, the other one holding the phone. It was his Jacob. Sad, pained, but he was sweet, innocent Jacob.

'Jacob… I'm getting married.'

He needed to know. He was her best friend – no matter what he thought of their relationship, or the one she had with Edward. But Jacob did not answer, gasp, or show signs that he was still there, hearing her words.

'J– Jacob?' she tried.

'I'm… here,' he said. His voice was much, much rougher now. 'I'm still trying to understand. Wait a minute.'

Biting her lip, Bella heard him clear his throat and give a quick, short sigh.

'You… are… getting married,' Jacob repeated, as if trying to understand a maths problem, 'I won't even ask who you are marrying. Well, I suppose you do stupid things when you're a vampire.'

'Jacob!' Bella gasped – she was expecting him to understand her, to realize how much she loved Edward… But it seemed she had made him hate him even more.

'Well, Bella Swan – future Bella _Cullen_ –' he said the word with repulsion, 'I hope you have a most wonderful immortal life as that bloodsucker's wife. Actually, I don't think you will – with this war, I seriously doubt you'll make it out alive…'

'_Jacob!_' she exclaimed, and dropped herself on the bed – she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could sadness, pain, anger and disappointment lead a person to such an extent of merciless coarseness?

'So, if that's all, I'd rather be there preparing myself if we're going to go out for some vampire killing…'

Bella inhaled deeply.

'I was going to ask you to be my best man, to be there with me at my wedding,' she confessed, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her lap, 'but if that is the position you'll take, then I'd better forget about it.'

And with no further ado, she hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/n: Dude, get a grip.**


	19. Decisions

**In the eleven years I've been studying english, I've _never_ learnt how to spell 'Decision' so if it's wrong... idk, fuck the world. Sorry for the expression, lil kiddies. Never say that at home.**

**So anyway, I've received only two questions, so I guess that 1: nobody reads the ANs, or 2: my story is quite clear, so let's say I'll answer next time so that more doubts and questions can arrive, cuz this is a complicated chapter. Okay, not complicated, but... nevermind, just read it.**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, and Bella quickly wiped the tears away from her face and threw herself on the bed, grabbing the first book she could get and opening it in the middle.

'Come in,' she tried to say, but her voice was hoarse. The door opened slightly, and a face surrounded with shoulder-length brown hair appeared.

'Bella?'

'Mum!' The girl shrieked and jumped out of the bed. Renee entered the room beaming and extended her arms to hug her daughter. Bella through herself into her arms.

'My _god_, Bella, you're freezing!' Renee exclaimed, pushing her back to stare at her, 'Put your jacket on, you'll surely get pneumonia, and I'm surprised you don't have a cold yet.'

'Who cares, you're here in Forks!' Bella said cheerfully, but still got her jacket – she couldn't have her own mother suspecting her inhuman conditions. There was another knock on the door, and a young man entered. Even though he was very handsome, he was using a baseball cap to hide that he was balding.

'Phil!' the girl exclaimed and hurried to hug him as well. Next appeared Charlie, smiling dryly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

'How's the big girl doing?' Phil asked, grinning.

'Great!' Bella exclaimed – the happiness of the moment had made her forget the pain in her heart.

'Married… And think you were like this when I first met you,' he said levelling his hand to Bella's shoulder. She laughed, and, being unable to resist, stomped her foot on the floor to discharge the energy she was feeling. When was the last time she had been so happy? _Friday night, MAYBE?_, a sarcastic voice said inside her head, and she grinned.

'Yes, she is getting married, but she will… think about it many times before she says 'I do,' won't you?' Renee said threateningly, and her daughter rolled her eyes.

'Look at you!' Phil cut off forcefully, changing the subject, 'You're even prettier than the last time I saw you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman.'

'It is true, you are very pretty indeed,' Renee said, frowning, 'But you look a little pale and tired. Have you slept last night?'

'Um, no,' Bella admitted, resisting the urge to laugh.

'Well then, I want you to get a nap, you don't look very healthy.'

'Mum!'

'Shall I show you your room?' Charlie asked nervously, and, relieved, Bella left the room along with the rest.

…

'Fellow partners, today, is _the_ day.'

All Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil clapped and cheered, but Jacob gazed at the table. Sam waited for them to calm down, standing in front of the table in Emily's cabin.

'Today is the day we've all been waiting for. Our ancestors, our people, us. Before I was born, before everyone of you was born, our grandfathers signed a treaty. What it stated – no werewolf would attack any vampire or get in their lands _if,_ and only _if,_ they didn't bite a human. _Bite_, my friends.'

Jared and Embry were both having fits of laughter as Sam spoke, and pressed their fists against their mouths to avoid them.

'None of our Quileutes trusted any of these vampires, and none of them wanted them neither in La Push nor in Forks, no matter how many treaties were signed. They waited, and waited for a hint that they had broken the treaty, but nothing happened. They began trusting, but never _distrusted._ We let them live in their lands, among humans. We finally understood they wouldn't hurt them, but we were still cautious. And what do we learn today? That they have broken the treaty!'

The four enthusiastic werewolves started shouting and punching the table with their fists; Jacob stared at them darkly.

'They have bitten a human! How can we trust again? How can we let them live in _our_ lands knowing they cannot abide to the laws? Tell me, how? We cannot, friends, we cannot! They must be thrown away, thrown from these lands, thrown from the lives of our people, from everything! Today is the day in which the war begins. Today is the day that we've all been waiting for. Fellow partners, today is _the_ day.'

The boys stood up and started to clap, cheer, hug or hit each other – but Sam was staring at Jacob.

'Jacob Black?' he asked, and the kid looked up at him, 'Will you fight?'

Jacob pressed his lips together and avoided his gaze.

'Why do you ask? You will force me to fight, so there is no other option, is there?' he said gloomily, and the cabin fell silent.

'That is not what I want to hear, Jacob,' Sam replied, shaking his head slowly and staring at him, 'It's Bella. That's why you won't fight. Because if she wasn't there you wouldn't mind, would you? Killing the Cullens?'

He didn't answer. It was very true. Ripping apart the bloodsucker that had taken his Bella away from him was the thing he was longing to do, the thing he had always dreamt of…

'Sam?' Paul called cautiously; the man turned to him, 'I was wondering when we would, you know… _attack_.'

'We won't,' Sam said simply, 'If I'm not wrong, Jacob,' he turned again to him, 'there's a vampire who can see the future, am I wrong?'

'No,' Jacob grunted, 'but according to – but she can only see what's gonna happen, if it is… decided, let's say.'

'So we have a drawback there,' Sam muttered thoughtfully.

'Besides the fact we are outnumbered,' Embry added rolling his eyes.

'And that we can't count on Jacob,' Paul said glancing at him with a frown.

'Shut it, Paul,' he replied, punching the table with his fist – there was a loud crack and an irregular line appeared across the surface. 'I – I'm sorry.'

'No problem,' Emily said hurriedly, fluttering around, unsure of what to do to fix it. She finally calmed down and left the room with a sigh.

'I'm really sorry, Sam,' Jacob repeated when he saw the man eyeing him.

'Don't worry, it can be fixed.'

'I don't mean the table,' the boy said exasperated, 'I mean – the fighting part. I'm sorry but I cannot hurt Bella. No matter what she feels about me.'

'Then don't,' Paul shrugged, 'I'll kill her with no emotional problems involved.'

Jacob stood up immediately, a deep, threatening groan in his chest, and Paul – who had clearly been expecting it – responded the same way.

'Paul, Jacob – calm _down_,' Sam said slowly. After a pause they both sat back on their chairs, staring intently at one another. 'The solution is not to fight between ourselves. With a lot of luck we'll be able to drive them away without killing.'

'But you just said we'd kill,' Quil said, looking disappointed.

'Shut it Quil, you've never killed a vampire before,' Jared laughed, and Quil punched his arm.

'Seeing the circumstances, we will have to make our best to make them leave and never come back,' Sam continued undisturbed, 'But if it gets out of control – we'll have to use killing methods.'

Everybody turned to Jacob. He stared at the cracked wooden table in front of him and didn't open his mouth.

'So – what are we going to do?' Embry asked his leader.

'We will wait,' Sam answered, pressing his lips.

'_Wait_?'

'Yes, Embry, wait. The leaches know what we'll do – they know we're going to wait. So they will, too – I don't think they want to fight. They'll try to postpone it as much as they can. The bad part is – every attack movement we take, they'll avoid it. They'll know what we'll do all the time. It's gonna be frustrating, tiring, and annoying. So we will not attack. As far as I know.'

'Why don't they want to fight?' Quil asked, puzzled. Paul raised his eyebrow.

'Isn't it obvious?' he said sarcastically, 'The girl. Jacob. That bloodsucker won't hurt him either. And she must be doing the same thing _he_ is doing now – moaning and delaying things. The only difference is _she doesn't love him_.'

'_Shut it, Paul!_' Jacob shouted, raising and leaning towards him in pure loathe and anger.

'I see I've touched a nerve!' Paul said happily, raising as well, 'Why, can't you face it, Jacob? She doesn't love you and will never do! And she'll hate you if you kill her mate! So what's the difference?'

'_I said, SHUT IT!_'

'_Paul, Jacob!_' Sam shouted angrily, and they both turned to him. 'Stop _fighting_! This is why they have advantage over us – they are a group, they don't fight between each other!'

Jacob and Paul inhaled deeply and sat down again, gazing at different parts of the cabin.

'Now everyone listen to me!' Sam leaned forward over the table, 'You will all go home and warn your families – they can be a target if they decide to do this the bad way. And _stay there_. No visits to Forks at all.' He glanced at Jacob. 'And wait for my orders. Understood?'

They all nodded and hummed, and, one after the other, left the cabin and went out into the green, gloomy forest.

* * *

**A/n: Paul pwns.**


	20. The Beginning Of The End

**IMPORTANT!**

**There are two important things in the A/N this time. First, the FAQ, thought they were frequently asked and they are like, what, 4? Nevermind, I'll answer for thsoe who ask . AND, an announcement about the next chapters! (DON'T SKIP IT!)**

**FAQ.**

**1) Nichole, an anonymus reader, asked me three things:**

**_When is the wedding?_**

**The wedding is placed in Bella's 19th Bday, that is 13th September, and it's two weeks for that when Edward proposes (31st August). And this chapter and the next few are placed on Sunday, 2nd September :)**

**_Will Jacob fight or not?_**

**Jacob's position is very difficult at the moment. Bella is a vampire, which is supposed to be his worst enemy, so his instincts tell him to hate her. BUT, he is in love with Bella - he cannot hurt her. She is the most important thing for him in the whole world. So he doesn't want to fight. Not at all. But Sam is his leader, and obviously Sam _makes_ him fight, wether he wants it or not. So in the end - yes, Jacob will fight, though against his will. But you'll get some surprises! ;3**

_**At this point in the story is Edward sorry that there is a fight with the werewolves? I mean is he happy about the fight that will happen or is he afraid of what the outcome will be  
for the sake of bella?**_

**Well, Edward doesn't exactly love the werewolves - but he knows that hurting any of them, even Jared or Paul, will hurt Bella. And it will totally KILL her if he hurt (?) Bella would DIE, and the worse part is that in the midst of the fight he knows he will not be able to resist hurting Jacob - his enemy. Because of Bella, of course. But if you're intelligent you will remember something very important from New Moon... ;)**

**2) From ridiculouskopec -**

_**Why can't, she just leave and then everything be okay? Make a new treaty? Never to come back?**_

**That sounds easy, doesn't it? But think about this - the werewolves want the vampires out. And this is their perfect chance. There is no way in which they'll waste their time in new treaties when they can have them off their people. As for Bella leaving...**

**3) Blissfulmemories asked:**

_**I think its called hello to all the children of the world, rite? Did u learn its a small world, too?!**_

**LOL yeah in second grade, AND I live in Argentina!**

**MOST IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Black Rose is reaching an end. There will be no more than seven or eight chapters left. The next few chapters will be short, short, short, because we're getting in the climax of the story - the REAL climax. The good thing is they're short to write, so I'll update fast! But you know, with this HP OOTP thing I'll be more concentrated in another area, so don't be too confident. There will also be starting to be no more A/Ns unless it is very necessary - or the climax and tension will be ruined. These chapters that come will be the ones where everything gets mixed up - even New Moon. So:**

**Be Prepared, And Enjoy The Beginning Of The End Of Black Rose.**

* * *

'I'll give you three seconds to drop that dress and leave my room,' Alice threatened Sophie from her room's door, 'One – two –'

'Oh, don't be such a killjoy,' Sophie laughed, stretching Alice's black dress more, 'I just _love_ looking at your clothes. You're so... into the latest fashion.'

Alice marched to the closet, closed it loudly and snatched the dress from the other vampire.

'If you don't mind, we're in the middle of a war, and it would be nice if you could just _leave_ so I can work,' Alice said between gritted teeth, staring furiously at Sophie. She just smirked.

'I think the only war here is the one between you and your hair,' she said, grabbing a hand mirror and placing it in front of her. 'See?' she asked eagerly.

'Actually, _I don't_,' Alice said coldly staring into a reflectionless mirror. She took the mirror from Sophie's hands and placed it where it had been a few seconds before. 'Now, _leave_!'

'Oh, don't worry, I'll leave,' Sophie said, playing with one of her perfect black curls, 'But not before you tell me something. Is it true Edward has never...?'

'_Leave this room!_' Alice said striding towards her enemy in pure fury and loathe.

'But I'm not surprised, seeing what kind of girl he's marrying...!' Sophie continued while Alice pushed her from her back to the door. It snapped shut as Sophie laughed eagerly.

'What was all that screaming?'

Edward had just appeared coming up the stairs, and was staring at Sophie with a slight frown. Sophie's smile vanished and instead she tried to look as sad as possible.

'Edward, I – I think your sister doesn't like me,' she whispered as he stood by her side.

'No, really?' a voice came from the locked room, 'What ever gave you such idea?'

The boy rolled his eyes and rubbed Sophie's back.

'I'm sorry for how my sister treats you,' he told her calmly, 'She can get... a bit carried away, sometimes.'

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

'A bit?' she asked sarcastically.

'Okay, a bit too, too much.'

'Is it me?' Sophie asked him, gazing at the floor. Edward half-smiled.

'Of course it isn't,' he said, hugging her, 'You're a most beautiful person.'

He felt Sophie go rigid and regretted his words. He would make her feel he felt things he really did not feel.

'Did you... find Bella?' the girl asked cautiously. Instantly, Edward let her go and turned away from her.

'I guess she's at her house,' he whispered. Sophie bit her lip.

'I'm... sorry for what's going on,' she replied in a low voice. Edward shook his head.

'It's not you, Sophie, it isn't,' he smiled tenderly at her again, and then added in a low mutter, 'I think it's me.'

'It isn't you either, Edward, I'm sure of that,' Sophie said standing in front of him and placing her face under his gaze so he would stare at her. 'Edward, you are – you are just marvelous. Perfect. You're sweet... gentle...'

As she spoke, her finger slowly and cautiously traced Edward's hand. The boy felt a shiver – not a shiver of fear or coolness... There was another feeling there, strangely familiar. What was it?

'You are the most wonderful man I've ever met, Edward,' Sophie continued, getting closer to him... Edward looked up from his hand – she was less than an inch away from him, her blue eyes staring intently yet sadly into his. Her black curls framed her face beautifully, and there was a strange urge grow in him to touch her, to hold her, to _kiss _her – and her red lips were not very far...

'I – I think I love you, Edward.'


	21. Thoughts

_Jacob! Do you smell that?_

_It comes from far away..._

_You recognize it, don't you?_

_Vampire._

_Yeah, but his little itsy bitsy bloodsucker won't come here again. She knows I'll kill her and leave no trace of her body around..._

_Shut it, Paul!_

_Are we gonna start again?_

_Sam, I think – the smell is getting stronger._

_Listen to Quil – _

_Yeah, he's got a very cool nose._

_Thank you - I already knew that._

_Quil! Concentrate._

_Sorry Sam. Yeah – vampire. __Not more than ten kilometers away, I guess._

_That's not very far, Sam. It's near Forks._

_It cannot be a Cullen._

_Or itsy bitsy –_

_Paul!_

_So then..._

_Do you guys think... what I am thinking?_

_If you were thinking, we'd know._

_Yeah, Embry, use those brains. Your mama gave them to you for a reason._

_Jared!_

_We'll contact Billy and the rest as soon as we get back._

_Sam – are you sure it's not...?_

_I don't think it's Bella, Jake._

_But then it must be –_

_Yes, it is. Friends... she is back._


	22. Apologies

As Bella climbed up the stairs to her room, after a long chat with her mother and Phil about how wonderful Jacksonville was and why didn't she want to go back with them (with a few uncomfortable reactions and glances from Charlie), the phone started ringing.

'Bella, where's the phone?' her father's voice sounded from downstairs.

'Oh, dung – it's here dad!' she shouted back as she ran by its side, 'I'll get it!'

There was no time to say 'Hi,' – Jacob Black talked first.

'Bella? Talk to me, please.'

'Jacob?' Bella asked, confused, 'I thought you wanted me to – die, or whatever I do.'

'Whatever you do will happen if you do not listen to me, Bella,' Jacob urged, 'You must listen.'

Bella hesitated.

'Go ahead.'

After all, she still loved him and still occupied that small place in her broken heart.

'Bella, she – she is back.'

Silence.

'Um, who exactly?'

'Victoria, Bella. Victoria is back.'

Victoria. She was back. Back. Slowly, a feeling of numbness spread through her with such intensity that she could not feel her body slide down the edge of the bed onto the floor.

'B– Bella?' Jacob asked, with a tone that showed worry and fear, 'Are you there?'

'Um –' her voice was not working, and her lips and mouth were dry. She cleared her throat. 'Yes, Jacob, I am here.'

Victoria. The red-haired vampire, evil, avenging, ruthless vampire, was back... for her. For no one else but her.

'Bella, listen,' Jacob continued, now more slowly to make sure the girl could hear alright in her numb state, 'Don't be afraid. Remember– '

'How can I not be afraid, Jake?' Bella shrieked, starting to freak out, 'The most evil vampire of times is after _me_, AND she's thirsty for revenge? Oh, no, remember what Laurent said at the forest? That she would– '

'Bella, listen to me!' Jacob shouted – the vampire was shrieking at the top of her voice, and he needed her to understand. 'Bella, you're not human now. Remember? You're not human.'

Although there was a slight tone of disgust in his voice, Bella stopped breathing in surprise. He was right. She was a vampire. Victoria could not hurt her. Or could she? _Jasper and Emmett finished with James – and he was extremely powerful, remember?_ a small voice said in her head. Oh, hell. The nasty little voice was right as well. If two where needed to kill a mighty vampire, one was enough to end up with someone like _her_.

'She is stronger than me, Jacob,' Bella said quietly, trying to avoid frantic reactions, 'She can kill me in the blink of an eye.'

'But you're not alone,' Jacob whispered, pleadingly, 'You've got... Edward. And the Cullens. And – me.'

Bella widened her eyes.

'Jacob?'

'I'm – so very sorry. Once again I acted like the dumbest fool on the planet. Seems that this werewolf thing is making me go all whoopsy. But the point is, I – I love you, Bella. And I know you don't feel the same for me – but without you, I'm lost. I swear I am. You're my whole life. And I am willing to protect you, no matter what you are. Because after all... You're my Bella. Married or not.'

Jacob chuckled.

'But you –' Bella started to refute, wanting to explain that she knew the hate he felt for Edward, but Jacob cut her off.

'Come on, I knew I would never get married with you anyway,' he was not in a good mood, but sad, and however, he laughed and lied – just to make Bella feel alright. 'I've never liked weddings anyway. When Rachel got married, I hid under a bush until it was over. Billy freaked out. And Rachel. And Rebecca. And my auntie Fiora.'

Bella laughed nervously. Although she was extremely happy to have Jake again, the issue of Victoria on the loose was enough to make her feel terrified.

'Jacob – I'm scared,' Bella confessed, taking her nails to her mouth, 'What if Victoria is not alone? What if she got this huge vampire army to kill me?'

'Bella, don't be stupid,' she could imagine him rolling his eyes, 'She doesn't have an army, or we'd know. Especially that Alice girl. But we're certain she's not alone.'

Silence.

'_What_?'

'Well, she found her way into Forks very easily. According to Billy, who spoke with the Webber's today, there's been an old man missing since last night, and – a child.' There was a pause in which they both bit their lips in distress, sadness, and shock. 'And she was not noticed at _all_. I mean, they didn't just go out for a walk into the woods and disappear – for example, Nina Webber told dad that the child had disappeared from _his room_.'

'Oh my god,' Bella whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

'So, basically, that means that someone from _inside_ Forks has been helping her.'

'Jacob, the Cullens would _never_ –'

'I never blamed _those_!'

'But then who –'

Bella stopped suddenly, as a terrifying image popped into her mind.

'_Actually, my sister was going to get married. But the fiancée died. It was a terrible loss for the family. Now my sister has a new purpose in life, and she won't stop until she has that done.'_

'Oh my god,' Bella whispered once again.

'Sophie.'


	23. The Vision

Bella closed the door behind her giving no clear explanations to her mother. She was desperate – she just _had_ to find Edward. What if they didn't know…? What if she was with them in the same house, gathering information about… her? A terrifying thought crossed her mind. Victoria was after her. So she would use any method to lure her away from the Cullens, so as to not to face dangers. How could she do that? _Easy,_ the nasty voice in her head answered for her, _the same way James did_.

'Holy crap,' Bella whispered, halting in the middle of the street. 'Mum!'

She was not safe in Jacksonville – she was there, in _Forks_. She could be easily captured, just like the old man and the little child had been.

There was no time to loose, then. She had to get to the white house and tell the Cullens about Sophie and Victoria. The running started again, faster, faster, faster. Tears rolled down her cheecks. How could she have been so stupid? How couldn't she notice what was going on – the unexpected arrival, the suspicious way in which she acted – _everything_ so Victoria could get to her. She had no interest in Edward, after all.

The big house appeared from amongst the trees, and a feeling of relief swelled through her – Edward. Look for him. She opened the entrance door quietly.

'_I'm sorry for how my sister treats you. She can get… a bit carried away sometimes.'_

That was Edward's voice coming from upstairs. She slowly walked towards the staircase and peered at the floor above – she could see nothing.

'_A bit?'_

'_Okay, a bit too, too much.'_

First step. Silence.

'_Is it me?'_

'_Of course it isn't. You're a most beautiful person.'_

What – no. Had she really heard what she had heard? Her heart seemed to have abandoned her body, and the feeling of numbness was again spreading all through her… Unsure, she gave another silent step.

'_Did you… find Bella?'_

Her foot stopped on the third step. There was a pause before she could hear her Edward answer once again.

'_I guess she's at her house.'_

Had she heard alright? Edward's voice sounded sad, melancholic, _pained_.

'_I'm… sorry for what's going on.'_

Oh, you are? But she sounded so tender, so warm, even Bella herself believed it – for a moment. What _was_ going on? _You lied to Edward. You made him think you don't love him. You rejected him. That is what is going on._ _Now guess who will go comfort him._

'_It's not you, Sophie, it isn't.'_

Pause. Silence. Pain.

'_I think it's me.'_

Oh, please no. Edward. How could he possibly believe –? It is me, Edward, it is me, she wanted to say, to shout into the air, but her mouth was dry, cold, closed shut. It is me, Edward.

'_It isn't you either, Edward, I'm sure of that.__ Edward, you are – you are just marvellous. Perfect. You're sweet… gentle…'_

No, please tell me this isn't happening. Sophie. Edward. Edward. She was now high enough to catch a glimpse of Sophie standing right in front of Edward – too, too close. They were just an inch away. She was touching his hand… _Edward, back away, Edward, please…Don't do this to me. Don't._

'_You're the most wonderful man I've ever met, Edward.'_

She was getting closer – he stared into her eyes... No. No. Bella tried to look away, stop the pain, make it vanish – but she couldn't turn her eyes from the scene, attracting her like a magnet…

'_I – I think I love you, Edward.'_

And as Sophie's mouth pressed her lips against his, it was as if an invisible, iron hand had punched Bella in the middle of the stomach, just like a human would have felt – and an involuntary gasp left her throat. Edward separated Sophie from him gently at the same moment in which Bella fell to the ground, and turned his head, alarmed, to her.

'Bella!' he exclaimed in fear and ran to help her up. 'Are you hurt?'

She couldn't speak. She couldn't look at his face. She couldn't… nothing. Blackness started to surround her, pressing her from outside, and it felt like she had been alive again, human, but a human in the precise moment of his death. The pressure didn't let her breathe, she was gasping for air…

'Bella?' Alice's voice sounded from a faraway place, concerned… 'What happened here?'

For a moment that lasted years, nobody spoke, and Alice guessed herself.

'Bella, was it – the vision?'

Slowly, her gaze lost in space, she turned her head slightly to the one who would have been her sister.

'Oh… My...'

'Bella, can you listen to me?' Edward's voice sounded in her ear – his velvety, beautiful voice, asking for a sign of her consciousness… The voice that didn't belong to her. The voice that had broken her heart. The voice that she wanted to forget – forever.

She didn't feel her body as she stood up as fast as a lightning and rushed outside the house, ignoring the distant voices calling for her… She just wanted to run, run away, run away from everything she knew, into a new place where she would be safe from pain, safe from broken hearts…

Safe from Edward.


	24. Pain & Regret

'Bella!' Alice shouted at her, following her until she had crossed the door and disappeared in the distance.

'Is she okay?' an angelical voice asked from the floor above. That – was – it.

'_YOU ARE LEAVING THIS HOUSE AT THIS INSTANT AND –'_

'It wasn't my fault!' Sophie said, now with real fear, as she backed up and pressed herself against the wall as Alice charged towards her and tried to grab her neck.

'_FILTHY WHO– '_

'Alice. Stop.'

The raving vampire turned around furiously, but she calmed down a little as she saw her brother. He was sitting on the next-to-last step, just where Bella had fallen down, with his fingers crossed, resting his head on them. He was gazing into space, and had talked with a low, calmed voice, that could only express the only feeling he was feeling: the worst of all the pains in its maximum potential. If he could have cried, Alice thought, tears would have been rolling silently down his cheeks.

'How _could_ you, Edward?' Alice whispered, still holding Sophie against the wall. The boy didn't answer. 'How could you do such a thing? Bella loves you… Bella loves you with all her heart, and you just – sell yourself to a whore!'

'She is no whore,' Edward said inaudibly.

'Come _on_, Edward!' Alice exclaimed, 'I had a vision of this! I see her face when you don't, I see her act when you don't, I see her smile in satisfaction when you don't!'

'And I hear her thoughts when you don't,' Edward answered, still whispering, calmed, peaceful.

'Edward _Cullen_!' Alice shouted, leaving Sophie and marching towards her brother in fury, 'You just – sit there, pitting yourself, defending the vampire that has just broken your marriage! But of _course_ you don't care, do you, you kissed the whore after all. You don't give a damn what Bella –'

But Edward had stood up inhumanly fast and grabbed Alice by her neck, glaring and scowling in a most terrifying fury.

' _Don't – don't you dare – tell me I don't – care about Bella!'_ he whispered threateningly, but Alice did not flinch.

'You've sold yourself.'

'I've never –' he glanced at where Sophie had been standing just a moment ago – she was gone now. He turned back to Alice. 'It's not my fault Sophie is in love – she kissed me. And I don't blame her for loving someone, because I am guilty of the same thing. I'm in love – with Bella. With all my might. With all my heart, no matter how dead it is. I love Bella. I love her.'

He breathed deeply for a few moments while he glared at his sister, and then sighed as he threw himself against the wall and closed his eyes. Alice pressed her lips together and watched.

'I've lost her,' Edward whispered. 'I've lost Bella. It's my fault. It's my fault.'

…

The vampire opened her eyes after an immeasurable amount of time. How long had she been lying there? She took her hand to her face – wet. Tears were still rolling down her face. She gave a tiny cough and looked around. Green. Green everywhere. _The forest_, she thought. _I'm in the forest._ She could be just a few steps away from Victoria right there – but she didn't care. Death was better than having being witness of what she had seen. No, forget it. You must leave that. Lock it away from your mind – leave Edward away from your heart. He doesn't belong to you any longer. Forget him. Forget him. He's not yours. Not anymore. Love has been cruel many times – but never a torturer. And look at you now. This time, you have been defeated by love itself. Lying there on the forest floor, wet, dirty, sobbing – dying. Not your body. Your soul. Dead. She had always thought that being a vampire meant you were dead – but she had been wrong all along. This was death. She closed her eyes again. Don't you ever make the same mistake. Don't love again. Love is not for the dead. It will just torture you more than ever.

Because no matter how hard you try – you cannot forget.


	25. You're With Me Now

'Jacob, are you with us?'

Jake focused his gaze again. All Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul were staring at him with concern. He shook his head quickly.

'I'm right with you.'

'Great,' Sam said, 'because we need you now more than ever. We're not only dealing with a war, but with an avenging vampire as well.'

'That's not our problem,' Paul said quickly, scowling, 'The leach is going for the girl – that will make us all a favour.'

A groan started to build up in Jacob's chest, but with a glare from Sam he quieted.

'It is our problem,' Sam said, turning to Paul, 'That vampire is killing humans – our people.'

'Yeah, but she's avoiding us,' Paul retorted rolling his eyes, 'That means we don't need to kill that one._ And_ she'll kill one of our enemies for us. Perhaps more than one.'

'Stop it, Paul,' Sam snapped before Jacob could jump out of his seat, 'We will try to stop her from killing anymore – humans and vampires.'

Paul groaned but said nothing.

'But Sam, she's not in our grounds,' Embry said, gesturing towards the forest, 'She's in Forks.'

'The vampires have already broken the treaty, so we can roam anywhere we want.'

'Yeah, but –'

'Sam!' Quil suddenly shouted, staring through the window, 'I smell –'

'Vampire,' Jared finished for him, standing up and staring through the window just like his friend.

'Go! Go!' Sam ordered and the six boys precipitated out of the cabin and, with a hairy flash, turned to the big wolves they were in their insides.

_It's kind of far away._

_Kind of? I've got the second best nose and I still can't smell a thing._

_Oh, excuse me, Miss I've Got The Second Best Nose._

_I don't excuse you._

_Shut it, guys._

_We've got a red alert here and you're fighting for a NOSE._

_Actually, we're fighting for our ego's sake._

_Ego – I'll make yours drop drastically if you don't shut up._

_Oh, but I'm not saying a thing._

_Okay, you saw it coming –_

_GUYS!_

_No, Sam, more to the North – and East._

_Northeast._

_Whatever._

_Your mum._

_If you don't shut your minds –_

_What? You gonna bite me?_

_I'll –_

_Oh, mummy, mummy, I'm so scared! Ickle bitsy Embry's gonna bite me!_

_No one is biting anyone and no one is calling any mum. We're heading towards a vampire, and this could get messy and dangerous. So just shut up and run!_

…

…

_Ha, they shut up – OW!_

_Paul! Don't bit Jared again!_

_I can't, I'm really pissed off here!_

_Then piss ON because I'm about to tell your parents your conduct during missions._

_You – wouldn't._

_I would, so run and shut up! Concentrate on your mission!_

_Sam, I can smell it now. But – it's like last time. Sam, I don't think this is Victoria._

_Oh, no. Jake's gonna go all pussy again._

_PAUL!_

_Sam, there's a figure right ahead!_

_Jake, can you see –?_

_Sam! It's –_

_Bella._

The girl was walking slowly towards them, her gaze lost, soulless.

_Um, Sam – what do we do?_

_She looks like shit._

_She SMELLS like shit._

_It's our chance to attack – isn't SHE the target?_

_No. Jacob, you can talk to her._

_Sam, I –_

_Maybe it's something to do with the war, Jacob. Talk to her._

Uneasily, Jacob resumed his human form again – but didn't dare get near Bella. What if he lost control, her being a vampire and all? But Bella didn't even notice he was there, watching her.

'Bella?' Jacob asked cautiously. The vampire looked up, as if she had just realised where and with whom she was.

'Jacob,' she limited to say. She had stopped walking and was staring into Jake's eyes.

'Are you alright?' he asked tenderly, watching how she moved without grace, clumsily, numbly…

'I – I've come to do me in.'

Silence.

'What do you mean, Bells?'

'It's me who you guys wanted,' Bella explained in a monotonous voice, 'I don't want a war. I don't want anyone hurt. I don't want – I don't want to live. Not anymore.'

Jacob's mouth opened slightly. What was she _asking_ from him –?'

'I made the biggest mistake of my life, Jacob,' the girl started sobbing before he could speak, 'I made a huge mistake. And there's nothing I can do now. Please, Jacob – I don't want a war to break out as well. I don't want to hurt more people. Just kill me and get done with it. _Please,_ Jacob.'

'Bella –'

With sadness and love filling his heart, he ran towards her, just as if they were humans again – and hugged her. He pressed her against his body, as the sobbing girl wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in him.

'Bella, don't cry, please…'

'Kill me, Jacob, end my life…' Bella kept on whispered as he shushed her quietly, stroking her hair.

'You don't deserve death, Bella. You don't.'

'I don't want to live any longer, Jake, I don't –'

'What happened, Bells?'

'I destroyed my life, Jake, I did, I did…'

'Shh. Don't cry.'

Bella sniffed loudly and pressed her lips together.

'Don't cry. You're with me now.'


	26. To The Rescue

_He's not acting._

_He's just hugging her, Sam!_

_Why doesn't he just kill her so we can all go home?_

_Because he is in love. I don't blame him._

_I'm getting sick, Sam –_

_Go somewhere else then._

_This is our prey! This is the whole reason why the war has broken out! And you two just let her there –_

_Calm down, Paul._

_Calm down? How can I calm down – that son of a bitch is just there LOVING while we should be getting those filthy bloodsuckers away from here –_

_Paul!_

_I swear I'll kill her myself if he doesn't MOVE –_

_Paul, don't!_

_AND HE JUST KISSES HER HAIR AND –_

_Paul, no!_

_PAUL, COME BACK!_

…

_Bella. Dead. Ripped apart. Green everywhere. Green and red. Bella. Dead._

Jasper entered the room loudly and ran to where Alice was sitting horrified after hearing a deafening scream.

'Alice, what's –?'

'Bella!' Alice cut him off, grabbing him by his shoulders and staring straight into his face. 'Jasper, Bella's in great danger! We must save her!'

'What – Come again?' Jasper said dumbfounded. Alice sighed in exasperation and stood up, heading for the door.

'The werewolves have Bella! I've just seen this – horrible vision of Bella – dead. In the forest. Give me three names of people who could kill her!'

But before Jasper could answer, the girl had stormed out of the room and was shouting for the rest of the family. One by one they walked out of their rooms, peering down the stairs to see what all the shouting was about.

All Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper gathered around Alice, looking worried.

'Alice, have you seen the werewolves –?' Carlisle started, but the girl cut him off.

'So I wish! Bella's in great danger – we have to find her _now_.'

That said, she started marching hurriedly towards the exit but Emmett caught up with her and, grabbing her by her arm, turned her around so she would face him.

'You could at least tell us what's happened,' he accused her, frowning. Alice sighed in exasperation.

'I'll tell you on the way, Emmett! We must get to the forest and –'

'Breaking news! We're two steps away from the forest! So tell us and we'll all be on our way _knowing_ why we are on it.'

'Argh, alright – I've seen Bella dead in the forest. The only ones who might kill her are –?' She left the sentence incomplete, waiting for the rest to answer.

'Werewolves,' Carlisle whispered, his eyes widening.

'Oh my – Quick!' Emmett ordered, gesturing at the door. The family ran outside and stared into the green sea ahead of them.

'Were could she be?' Rosalie asked, turning to Alice.

'Anywhere, but I suppose she'll be near the beach,' she answered, tapping her feet against the ground, uneasy.

'Then let's _run_, for God's sake!' Emmett roared, and immediately, the Cullens were running at an inhuman speed across the forest, watching, smelling.

'Where's Edward?!' Jasper asked Alice as he ran close to her. Alice bit her lip.

'I have no idea.'

'He must know – he's twenty four seven around her.'

Alice glanced at him significantly, not lowering her speed, and Jasper's mouth opened slightly.

'Was it –?'

'It was,' Alice answered darkly. 'We were all trying to warn you – but no, you men think you know _everything_.'

Jasper frowned in pain for Edward and Bella, but kept on running.

'_Carlisle!_' Emmett's voice came from far ahead. '_I smell them!_'

Carlisle's face darkened.

'My dear family – the time has come.'


	27. War

Three things happened at the same, exact second.

Paul, the werewolf, was jumping fiercely, growling, thirsty with blood, at Bella and Jacob.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper ran towards Bella to push her away.

And Edward appeared out of nowhere, jumping towards the great silver wolf.

Bella stared, shaken with fear, from behind Jacob's body, how the love of her life and her adopted family had come to aid her. It all happened in slow motion for her – Edward grabbing Paul by the middle of his body, both falling to the ground heavily; Jacob jumping towards Edward, his reddish fur exploding from his back; Alice's hands grabbing her from behind and pushing her backwards onto the floor.

'_Bella!_'

The girl on the floor looked at the battle scene: Edward was backing away from the werewolf, and so was it (more like pushed backwards by the reddish wolf.) The Cullen family lined up, staring fixedly at their enemies, Bella still surrounded by Alice's arms.

_Just in time._

_Where were you, Edward?_

_So now you're trying to have her love again. She doesn't deserve a scum like you._

The boy glanced at his sister, but she was staring at the werewolves intensely, frowning. He turned away and tried to hide the pain that her words had caused him.

'Werewolves,' Carlisle spoke up, not moving from his position, tense, 'there is no reason for us to fight against you.'

The biggest wolf vanished and in an instant, Sam Ulley was standing in front of them.

'You have broken the treaty,' he said with a look of disgust in his face, 'the treaty our ancestors signed with you.'

'Bella means of no harm to anybody,' Carlisle said calmly, but a groan appeared from Sam's chest.

'Even the best vampires give in to temptation,' he snapped.

'Bella is not –'

'We _will_ protect our people!'

'We do not intend to harm citizens from –!'

'_We have the right to take you off your lands!'_

'The Cullens will not leave Forks.'

'_Have it your way then!_'

Sam seemed out of control, as angry as Bella had never seen him before. And before anybody could react, Sam had vanished once again and a gigantic wolf was leaping towards Carlisle its teeth bare.

'_CARLISLE!_'

The general shout from the vampires alarmed the rest of the werewolves, and soon enough, every werewolf had jumped.

Bella felt herself being thrown backwards with intensity as Alice jumped onto a wolf she had never seen – Quil, perhaps. With desperation, she sat up on her place as she stared at the scene – a mess of wolves and vampires, blood, sweat, death – all because of her fault. She recognized the wolves as she stared at them biting furiously her brothers and sisters' marble bodies with fury, she recognized her beloved one's voices shouting in pain, she heard howls, groans, barks, screams – but her eyes focused on two silent, still figures.

Away from the central fight, Edward and the reddish wolf were staring at each other, several feet away, ready to attack

'Don't,' Bella whispered. 'Don't. Please, don't.'

…

It was the moment he had always been waiting for. The moment he had been expecting from the first time he had seen him with Bella in the silver Volvo – it was time. Edward Cullen, just right in front of him. The vampire from his nightmares, and the nightmare of his life. The man who had stolen his Bells. Who had hurt her beyond imaginable, who had left her alone, who had finally begged for forgiveness. The man who had bewitched Bella with his vampire spell, who had her in an eternal dream from which he could not make her wake up. He was there. Waiting for him. The time had finally come where he would confront him. And he was ready.

He had always been.

…

Bella was not far away from them. Safe from the fight, as long as none of his brothers fell – but he tried to clear that thought from his head. He stared into his enemies eyes, dark, hostile. Did he want to do this? He gave the quickest glance at Bella. He couldn't. He had already hurt her beyond imaginable, with something that had not even been his fault. And if he hurt her Jacob – she would never be able to forgive him. Never. The pain in his heart increased, and his hard expression faltered.

No. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

He relaxed his position.

'I'm sorry, Jacob Black,' he said, staring at the wolf. 'I will not do this.'

'_Edward!_' he heard Bella cry. He glanced at her, but turned back to Jacob. The response from the boy was a furious groan.

_You will not surrender now!_

'I will,' he said. 'I do not wish to fight against you.'

_I've been waiting too long for this. I will fight – and win._

'I'm sorry, Jacob Black.'

_NO! You've taken away from me the only thing I ever truly wanted – the woman I love. You have no slight idea how horrible it was, how painful it was – to – to watch her there, so beautiful, so amazing, by the side of a man who was not even human. __Someone who left her to rot for months. Who was the one who took care of her while you were gone?!_

The eyes of the wolf had become shiny, as if crying, and the groan was now mixed with a kind of painful howl.

_It was me! I loved her, I made her happy again, I did everything you didn't – and yet how was I paid back? You come back and she thrusts into your arms, as if nothing had happened! As if I had never existed! I was the one who had been there for her – and yet I was the one forgotten. I was the one who had all the suffering. And now – now it the moment when I can have my payback. Now is the moment! And I will not let it pass – I have suffered, waited, loved, wishing I could some day have you in front of me to give you what you really deserve. And what do I find? You don't want to fight against me! What is that, Cullen, what is that?_

'I'll tell you what it is!' Edward shouted, now getting angrier. How did that boy dare – 'It is for Bella! I care about Bella! I – I love her more than you could ever get to comprehend! I am doing this for her, because I love her, because she is the reason why I live, because if she were the tiniest bit of unhappy it would be _my_ suffering! You, Jacob Black, are blinded by revenge and vengeance! You don't care how she feels as long as you get what you want – me dead. Completely dead. I will not hurt you no matter how much I want it – and believe me, I would rip you apart right here, right now – because I don't want to hurt the only person I love.'

He turned to Bella, who was kneeling on the forest floor leaning forwards towards him, ignoring the screams, the shouts, the howls, the groans, ignoring the fact that her brothers and sisters were injured just as much as the wolves were. Edward gave a deep sigh and turned to Jacob again.

'I know I have done the worst thing I could ever do. The worst. And I cannot blame her if she never forgives me and goes back to you – she has the right to do that. I have lost my Bella. I have lost my… _la tua cantante_. The girl that fills my life with joy and love. I have lost her. But not because of that I will continue hurting her. Go on, Jacob Black: if you want to have your revenge, here I am. I will not resist. I deserve it.'

And he opened his arms wide, staring at the red wolf. The canine mouth opened, but before it could even utter a sound, there was a flash that crossed the middle of the fight going on at their backs – both wolves and vampires stopped attacking and stood up immediately to stare at the two figures that had now appeared and were standing just behind Bella.

'Good night,' Sophie's angelical voice said, waving her fingers at the rest of the creatures. She gestured at her red-haired sister, and with another flash, they were gone.

With Bella.


	28. Unity

Nobody moved.

'_Bella!_'

The cry of pain came from Edward – he followed the trail he had seen Sophie and Victoria take and disappeared among the trees, closely followed by the howling and roaring Jacob Black.

…

_Oh my god, Bella, no –_

_Bella, Bella, please, don't –_

_What… the…_

'_What the hell did we tell you_!'

Everybody, vampires and werewolves, turned their heads to Alice. She was breathing quickly, her hands clenched in fists, her gaze still fixed on where Edward and Jacob had disappeared. She had a nasty, bleed-less cut on her white leg, and her shirt was torn and dirty with the wolf's blood.

'We told you! We warned you!' Alice shouted, looking around at every vampire. Rosalie crossed her hands over her chest and lowered her head. 'All Rose, Bella and I – we all told you Sophie was not of trust. _And now look!_ It's our Bella who's in grave danger! Our Bella! For the sake of her, for Edward's sake, no matter what a sucker he is, for our sake – _trust us_!'

Jasper gave a deep breath and nodded, staring at the floor. Emmett punched his right hand with his left fist.

'I will not let those bitches hurt Bellsie!' he shouted, frowning.

'We must stop them,' Rosalie said quietly.

'_And what are we waiting for?!_' Alice screamed, and all the vampires immediately were on guard, '_Let's save Bella!_'

And with a loud cheer, they were gone in a flash, leaving the werewolves alone in the forest.

…

_So._

_Yeah, so._

_Sam?_

_First of all – who's hurt?_

_I think that blonde broke my leg – can't move it properly._

_If she were a human, I'd say – geez, ain't she hot!_

_Jared, concentrate, please._

_Quil?_

_I… I don't think I can move at all._

The smallest, brown wolf was lying on the floor, not moving.

_Quil!_

_What -?_

_It was that black-haired leach. You can't imagine how strong she was._

_Come on, pussy, I had the bear man –_

_Paul, this is no time for jokes._

_Jacob left us. To go after that girl._

_What did you expect, Jared? He's in love._

_But she's a vampire._

_You are a werewolf, Embry, and you still love human Ariadna._

_Sam! Shush –_

_What can we do about it? The boy loves her, no matter what she is._

_And what can we do? Sam, the vampires left, Quil's gravely injured, the raving vampire appeared once again, and Jacob left after her._

_I'll tell you what we'll do._

Every werewolf turned around to face him. His head was down, staring at Quil's immobile body.

_We're on Jacob's side. We're gonna save Bella Swan._

_WHAT?_

_Sam, are you –?_

_I am perfectly fine. Jacob is one of ours, and we must be with him whenever he needs us – and this is the moment he most needs us. As well as the vampires. We all knew Bella – she was a kind, honest, tender girl. And if anything happens to her – Jacob would be devastated. And I can't stand any longer his unhappiness._

_Oh, please, you were the one telling him to fight –_

_But I say that no more, Paul. Besides, Victoria has been our primary target for too long, and now that we have her here again, at our mercy, is our time for revenge._

_And that means –_

_Yes. We are going to join the vampires in this._


	29. Her Story, Their Love, The End

**SO YEAH I'm back to the A/Ns. Finally.**

**Well, guys, this is it: the last chapter of Black Rose. There will be an Epilogue, yes, but I won't post it right away. So I hope you like this one :) The longest chapter. And the last.**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

They ran. They ran. No stopping. Blindly.

'_Bella!_' Edward shouted into the darkness of the forest, as he scented her far, far away. Close to him, the reddish wolf howled.

_They're going more to the east!_

Edward glanced at Jacob Black.

_I can smell them much better than you._

The boy said nothing but deviated his course. It was a faint aroma for him – but he did not care. He did not care he was allying with the werewolf he so hated, because they had one same aim. It was Bella. God, why hadn't he listened to her – to all of them. They were right. About Sophie. They were so right. And he, like a fool, had thought of her so kindly, so tenderly – the damage was done. He shouldn't cry over spilt milk.

But somehow it was impossible.

_Er – Ed…ward? It's getting stronger. The smell. Much, much stronger._

Alarmed, Edward smelled the air – it was true. A flowery scent, combined with an odour of iron and the sweet smell of apple pie, which he recognized as Bella's, Victoria's, and Sophie's.

_Edward!_

There was a greenish light ahead – a circular clearing, with high trees surrounding it as if they were guards. Edward and Jacob stopped dead as they stepped into it. Bella's scent was as strong as if she had been there, right beside them.

'Bella!' Edward cried out, searching the area. The clearing was small, but there was something mysterious and suspicious about it… Jacob was turning around frantically, searching with his eyes for the vampire he loved – and suddenly he stopped.

_Edward._

'Hello, Edward.'

The boy spun around on his spot – right there, right in front of him on the other edge of the clearing, Sophie stood, her hands entwined over her lap, looking as innocent as always.

'Sophie,' Edward whispered between clenched teeth. 'Where is she!'

'Don't worry, she's alright,' Sophie replied, still impassive, gazing at the trees of the clearing. 'Beautiful place, isn't it?'

Jacob barked and groaned threateningly, showing his teeth, but Sophie merely smiled.

'You got a pet, Edward?' she asked him, raising her eyebrows, 'Why, he looks like a cute, innocent terrier. Am I supposed to be scared by that?'

'Sophie – we want Bella,' Edward ordered, leaning forwards, feeling hatred for the figure in front of him.

'I'm so sorry, Edward,' Sophie sighed, frowning in apparent sadness, 'I really liked you, you know.'

'I know you did! You were planning this from the very beginning –'

'Of course I was,' Sophie laughed, surprised, 'and you make it sound so obvious and stupid! Yet you didn't figure it out 'til the end, did you?'

'_Why_?' Edward asked, narrowing his eyes.

'It wasn't for me, Edward,' Sophie said quietly, shaking her head slowly, 'It was for my sister.'

'Victoria,' Edward whispered.

'Yes, the same,' Sophie nodded. 'Victoria. I suppose you know what happened to her, don't you?'

Edward did not answer.

'I'll take that as a yes. It was you who killed James. It was you who killed my sister's fiancée. And you got away with it. Victoria could never reach your beloved human, Bella Swan – she was transformed into a vampire, she was. And with all those werewolves around her, how was she going to succeed in killing her?'

'Don't you dare hurt Bella!'

'She is not hurt. But I think it's fair. I mean – you killed her fiancée, and now she is going to kill yours. Pretty fair, yes. Why should you get married and have your happily ever after, when you took away hers?'

'I was protecting her,' Edward said between greeted teeth, fulminating Sophie with his stare.

'Oh, I reckon you were. But still, you killed him. You should have talked things out, peacefully, like we're doing now!'

Sophie laughed, but Edward waited. He could feel Jacob frozen in his spot, but he didn't seem to be thinking anything at all.

'So yes. She needed someone _inside_ Forks to spy on you and Bella. She needed someone who would be able to separate them, distance them apart, so she could attack. And who else better than me? I'm beautiful, smart, witty – I look like the perfect woman, don't I?'

'Let's see – no, you don't.'

'Oh, really? Of course, you hated me, you loathed me – that's why you kissed me. Yes, it fits.'

'_You did that!_' Edward bellowed taking a step forward. Jacob groaned in alarm, warning him not to go closer.

'Yeah, I did.' Sophie smiled. 'Yes, Edward, it was me. I guess you already know what my supernatural power is.'

'Besides beauty and evilness?'

'Yes, beside those.'

'You tell me, then.'

'I thought you'd work it our yourself. You never realised that I _knew_ you could read minds, and that's how you never caught me? You never realised that I could – um – make you feel… _things_ towards me?'

'I was never in love with you,' Edward snapped quickly – and he was not lying. 'It is true, you tricked me with the mind-reading, and that's why I thought you were in love with me. You kissed me, and I couldn't blame you for being in love, for I am in love as well – with Bella – so I couldn't get angry with you. But you already knew all that. That's why you did it. That's why you dazzled me with your beauty so I couldn't think for a while, and you waited for Bella to appear so you disenchanted me. You had it all worked out. Everything.'

'You've got brains, don't you?' Sophie smiled crookedly, 'Yes, you are very certain. That is what happened. And you can guess what happened later – I ran to my sister to tell her the time had come for her to attack. The war was a perfect opportunity, everyone against the rest, blindly fighting and attacking. Bella and you separated, Alice hating you, all of you against the werewolves, all the werewolves against you. So we took our chance – and here we are. Standing in the middle of the forest.'

'_Where – is – Bella?_' Edward asked again, feeling loathe swell up in him, as well as fear.

'She's here with us. Right behind you.'

Edward spun around, but instead of seeing Victoria with Bella on her hands, he saw emptiness, and immediately felt a marble-like body collapse over him, pushing him down to the floor. He heard Jacob groaning and barking as he bit and hurt Sophie as much as he could – but it was impossible. Sophie was strong beyond compare, as strong as he had never seen. Not even Emmett was at her level. Without separating from Edward, binding him, she took the wolf's head, which had just appeared by her side to tear apart her throat – and bit.

'_No!_' a cry came from somewhere between the trees – Bella. '_Jacob! JACOB!_'

Another loud thump – and the girl was over Sophie and Edward, trying to separate her teeth from Jacob's throat. Sophie pushed the wolf apart and took Bella by her arm, but Edward's left arm was loose again and tried to turn around to grab Sophie.

'_Victoria_! Help me, here!'

Two strong, iron arms surrounded Bella, pressing her arms over her side and chest, and she felt being lifted over the air.

'No! Edward!'

But as she looked up at him, fighting against her captor, Sophie spoke.

'If you know what's good for you, Bella, stop moving.'

She had grabbed Edward's wrists together behind his back, and her teeth were millimetres away from his throat.

'You can't hurt him,' Bella whispered, unsure.

'Believe me – it hurts an awful lot.'

Jacob stirred and tried to stand up on his four legs, but collapsed on the ground again. Bella gasped, horrified.

'Jacob,' she said, tears in her eyes.

'Sophie – please,' Edward said, 'Take me. But don't hurt Bella.'

'No, Edward –'

Sophie laughed, but it was Victoria who spoke.

'Ain't that charming?' she said with a metallic voice. Bella shivered. 'The boy sacrifices his life for the woman he loves! And the other way around! How… revolting. No, I don't think I'll give you the pleasure, Edward Cullen. You killed the man I loved – I'll return the favour now. No, I will not kill _you_ – it is you who I want to see suffering.'

'_Kill me_!' Edward shouted, but Victoria's acid smile didn't fade away.

'No.' She answered quietly. 'No, Edward. I loved James more than my life – which you didn't give me the chance to prove. I loved him, I did, and I would have gladly died for him like you'd love to do now! But no. I wasn't able to die for him. I wasn't able to give my life away in exchange of his. I will not give you that chance, either. You will watch Isabella die – slowly and painfully.'

'_NO!_' Edward bellowed, and tried to disengage from Sophie's powerful arms, finding it impossible. He pressed his lips together. '_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!_'

Victoria's smile grew wider, and she neared her mouth to Bella's throat, not staring away from the boy… She opened her mouth and her shiny, pointed teeth sparkled with the light of the forest… Getting nearer… The tip of her teeth brushing Bella's skin…

'BELLA!'

Five white figures had appeared from the trees: there was a loud thump as Emmett and Jasper crashed against Sophie, making her and Edward fall on the ground once again, but freeing the boy from Sophie's grip. Alice and Rosalie charged against Victoria and Bella before any harm could be made – Rosalie's fist impacted on the red-haired vampire's face with a loud crack, and, as Bella fell onto the ground, covering her head with her hands – an impulsive reaction, seeing that nothing would fall over her – Alice dug her teeth deeply on Victoria's throat. There were a few seconds of wrestling between the two vampires, but Alice resisted – and it wasn't long before Victoria's screams of pain pierced the air.

'_Rosalie!_' Emmett called desperately – Jasper and him were trying to hold down Sophie, but she was match for them both. They were holding one arm each, trying to stretch her, but with enormous strength she was hitting, biting, and kicking the boys. Rosalie ran towards them, and neared her mouth to Sophie's throat; the girl realized and hit Rosalie's face with her own head. Rosalie, giving a little shriek of pain and surprise, covered her face with her hands and backed away.

'_You bitch!_' she screamed, searching her hands for signs of inexistent blood. Edward patted her on the back impatiently and approached Bella, but there were several howls and four werewolves entered the clearing, charging against the vampires.

_Yay! Party time!_

_O-la-la. __Eh, guys, I'll go help the blonde._

_You prat!_

Paul and Jared, growling, threw themselves over Sophie, while Embry tried to attack the screaming Victoria and Alice, who was biting and hitting every place from the vampire she could. Sam, however, stood back, noticing the reddish wolf lying on the floor, without moving.

_Jacob!_

_I'm... alright, Sam._

_What happened to you?_

_The leach bit me. Hard._

_Oh my god._

Bella stared over at the two wolves.

'Edward!' she called, 'You have to help him!'

The boy swallowed.

'_Please_, Edward...' Bella said, now with tears rolling down her eyes. She could remember vividly how the vampire venom had set on fire her body the time that she had been transformed, and knew how Jacob was suffering. Edward stood up and kneeled again beside the wolves. Carlisle, who had been trying to hold Sophie down with the two wolves, Emmett, and Jasper, approached.

'What do you suggest, Carlisle?' Edward asked him softly. Carlisle pressed his lips.

'Do you remember that day in Phoenix?' he asked him. Edward nodded. 'Well, then, you know what you must do. If you want to save him. Werewolves can't turn into vampires, Edward – if the venom reaches his heart, he'll... die.'

'_No!_' Bella shrieked, crawling towards the little crowd around her best friend. Edward wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue.

'Edward, don't let him die, _please_, Carlisle –'

'Don't worry, Bella.' Edward searched for the cut in Jacob's hairy throat for a while – there it was, a deep, clean cut, and dark, red blood coming out from it. He stared into Jacob's dying eyes. 'Jacob Black,' he said to him, 'I am to return the favor you did to me.'

And with those words, he placed his mouth over Sophie's bite. Bella, revolted, pained, covered her face with her hands; Carlisle watched impassively; Sam sat solemnly beside his friend, but it was noticeable that he was thinking hard. Victoria's scream were fading away as both Alice and Embry ran after her into the forest, and they could hear Sophie no more. Bella pressed her lips together and tried not to think what had happened to her.

Slowly, Paul, Emmett, Jasper, Jared, and Rosalie got near to the death scene. They all seemed worried – even the vampires.

Minutes passed. Finally, Edward sat straight again and smiled faintly.

'Done.'

Bella uncovered her face and beamed with relief and gratitude, while the rest of the creatures smiled, laughed, and stroke Jacob's fur.

'I think it will do him good to stay in bed for a couple of days,' Carlisle told Sam, who nodded, having resumed his human form along with the rest of the werewolves. Embry and Alice arrived shortly afterwards, beaming and laughing together. Jasper frowned.

While Sam and Carlisle helped the human Jacob up, Edward took Bella aside.

'Bella,' he sighed, gazing at the floor, 'I've been –'

'A fool,' Bella nodded. Edward pressed his lips together. 'But – I heard what you said at the forest, and after what Sophie said – I – that woman had charmed you.'

'I don't blame you if you want to leave,' Edward whispered, still avoiding her gaze. 'I didn't listen. I was foolish, selfish – and I don't think I deserve you any longer.'

'Look at me.'

Bella took Edward's cold face between her hands and forced him to stare into her brown eyes.

'I love you, Edward. You made a mistake. A gruesome mistake. But a mistake after all. And it wasn't even your fault.'

'Yes it was,' Edward said frowning, 'I should have listened to Alice, and you, and –'

'Stop blaming yourself,' Bella retorted, 'Let's just blame Sophie and be done with it.'

Edward laughed nervously, staring at Bella.

'Bella...'

'I know,' Bella said with a smile. The boy leaned forwards and the girl stood on the tip of her toes, pressing their lips together, in love, and nothing else mattered to them but to be with one another for the rest of eternity.

Until Emmett plopped their bubble.

'Hey, sweethearts, we've got a broken treaty here!'

'Hell, no,' Bella whispered inaudibly, and Edward pressed her body against his.

'It will be alright, Bella.'

Together they walked where the rest were standing, staring silently at each other, Jacob sitting on the floor with his head on his hands.

'So,' Sam spoke quietly, darkly, 'We would like to thank you.'

The vampires looked puzzled.

'For what?' Edward asked him. He had his arm around Bella's waist, pressing her beside him.

'For helping us finish that Victoria. And for saving our Jacob.'

Carlisle smiled.

'And we thank you for helping us finish Victoria and Sophie Wesler,' he said kindly, 'We couldn't have done it ourselves. They were quite a problem.'

'So I've noticed,' Sam smiled.

'And now what?' Paul asked, frowning.

'I'll tell you what,' Sam snapped from the corner of his mouth, 'Go see how Quil's doing.'

Alice pressed her lips together and stared at the floor.

'But what will happen to the treaty?' Emmett asked him, 'We... broke it. Yes, we did, let's face it.'

'But it was Bella's choice.'

Everybody turned to stare at Jacob. He was trying to stand up, and Sam and Carlisle helped by grabbing him from his armpits.

'What I mean to say,' Jacob continued rather hoarsely, 'is the following. You broke the treaty, yes. But you meant no harm to anyone. Nobody got hurt by it,' he tried not to think on how he himself had been hurt because of it, had broken his heart, 'and Bella's happy with it. So I'll tell you what. No more treaties. We have just helped each other, we have just allied together for one purpose, for one aim – and we succeeded. I mean – come on! We just proved we can trust each other! What is the reason for more fighting between us? Among us? I vote for no more treaties. We, werewolves, or at least I, trust that you vampires will not hurt anybody. I _know_ it. And if you don't want us, we will not go near your lands – but as for my opinion, you should be welcomed in La Push. You just helped us get rid of the evil hunting our beach. I mean our people.'

Nobody spoke, but a smile appeared in every face. Jacob had been so convincing, so truthful...

'And I,' Edward spoke up, 'believe you should be welcomed at Forks or wherever you like – as long as you don't spend hours alone with Bella.'

Everybody laughed, but Edward frowned – he had been speaking seriously.

'So,' Carlisle said, 'Werewolves and vampires – no longer enemies?'

'No longer,' Embry smiled, and glanced at Alice. Jasper caught him and frowned again.

'Friends?' Bella asked, beaming. There was an awkward silence following the question.

'Okay, Bella, I don't think you should get _too_ far,' Jared said, rolling his eyes, and everyone laughed again.

That was it. Werewolves and vampires no longer fighting, no longer being hostile to one another – werewolves and vampires being together, laughing together, loving together. Bella couldn't repress a wide beam, and hid her face on Edward's chest. He glanced at her, startled.

'It is one, happy ending isn't it?' Bella asked him, surrounding his neck with her arms.

'If you say so,' Edward raised his eyebrows, 'but I don't want you getting too friendly with Jacob Black.'

Bella laughed.

'Don't worry, Edward,' Jacob said, from Sam's side, who was checking out his vampire bite. 'As long as I have her true friendship – I am entirely happy.'

Bella smiled sadly at him, but he grinned.

'Come on, Bella – I told you I'd never get married. And I'd never get married with someone who smells as badly as you do.'

The vampire and werewolf laughed, happy to be best friends again and be able to talk, to laugh, to – to everything.

'Jacob,' Sam called him quietly. The boy turned his attention to him. 'I must admit that was quite marvelous.'

'Thanks,' Jake replied, smiling nervously.

'I think you'll get to be a great leader some day.'

And after patting him on the shoulder, Sam walked away to the small group of werewolves already parting to go and fetch Quil, leaving a surprised yet pleased Jacob standing alone.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Edward asked her, suddenly looking worried. She frowned, and took her hand to her face – she was crying. As she realized, she laughed again, and Edward's worry grew bigger.

'Are you alright, Bella?'

Bella nodded.

'Perfectly fine.'

And she stood on the tip of her toes again to receive another beautiful, sweet kiss from the vampire she most loved.


	30. Epilogue: The Wedding

It was a warm yet cloudy morning in the Olympia Peninsula. A growing amount of people were gathering in a clearing in the forest, a small meadow, filled with joy, laughter, and deep happiness. There were rows of chairs – already occupied – in front of a small, white, wall-less tent, with small, colorful flowers around the small columns. There was a man standing in the altar, the most handsome man one has ever seen, dressed in tuxedo and looking hopefully through the trees. Beside him stood a rather taller boy, obviously smaller in age, dressed as well in a tuxedo, smiling as if this was the happiest moment of his life. In front of them stood a small, black-haired girl, and beside her a tall, sculptural blonde, both dressed in beautiful, simple peach-colored dresses, that fitted them perfectly.

This was the moment they had all been waiting for. _The_ moment. All the guests, as well as the two bridesmaids, the best man, and the groom, were swelled with happiness and excitement, waiting for the bride to appear. And suddenly, there she was – dressed in white, pale, with her brown hair now arranged in curls, a small, thin, trail of the smallest flowers traveling through her hair, with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers in her hands. The groom couldn't help giving a sigh of surprise. She was astonishing. Beautiful. No, that was an _insult_. No words could describe her beauty at that moment.

Beaming, by her father's side, Bella Swan walked through the aisle between the chairs, staring happily at the man she was about to marry. She smiled at her mother as she passed by, and, a bit nervous, Charlie kissed her daughter and hugged her before leaving her in the hands of Edward.

All through the priest's speech, Bella and Edward did nothing else but stare deeply at each other, sinking in the beauty of one another, enjoying the love of the moment.

The priest coughed significantly.

'Wha –?' Edward turned to him, caught unawares, and the priest gave him a significant look, 'Oh – oh, yes?'

The priest sighed.

'Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, accept this woman as your wife, to love her and care for her?'

Edward smiled his breath-taking crooked smile.

'I do.'

'Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, accept this man as your husband, to love him and care for him?'

He had never seen her beam as wide as she was beaming now.

'I do.'

'I now proclaim you husband and wife.'

The priest turned to Edward.

'You may kiss the girl,' he said with a tender smile, and immediately, he had his arms around her, and she had thrown herself, surrounding his neck, and kissed him fully in the mouth, pressing her lips lovingly, as if this was the last time they'd ever kiss. They could hear claps, 'aww's, some even wolf-whistling, but they didn't care. This was their moment, the most private moment of them all, even with all their families staring at them. And when they finally broke apart, the priest turned to the audience.

'I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen.'

And everybody was on their feet, clapping, shrieking, whistling, crying, beaming – Edward lifted his wife into the air and sat her on his arm, as she hugged him and kissed his bronze hair, smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Is this the happy ending you've always wanted?' Edward asked her softly, stroking her face.

'No,' Bella replied, convinced, 'This is better.'

And once again she kissed the vampire of her dreams.


	31. THE END

Black Rose has reached its end.

And what more can I say – I am extremely proud of what I did.

I liked the story myself, and people liked it too, as it seemed to me, so what else matters?

I did my best – try to keep characters real, situations real, make them fit with the books.

I didn't 'just' write a story.

I _wrote a story_.

And when you _write a story_, you mean it.

You have it clear, what you want to do, what will happen, how it will happen, how to make everything fit perfectly with everything.

And I did!

I'm so very proud of my work, I'll confess that every fanfic I've ever started is still in its chapter 3 or something.

Never finished, and forgotten.

But I actually did something this time!

I finished Black Rose!

I know the end will not please everyone –

For example, BGE who pleaded for a JakexBella ending with the deaths of Edward and Sophie.

Well, at least I killed Sophie for you.

But listen,

I would have **never** _written a story _if it hadn't been because of the support of all of you.

Blissfulmemories, BGE (for short ), Eclipse-Lover, Swissa, Twilightluv, Alice Cullens, Martan, Nichole, Ridiculouskopec, Oceaneyes, and so, so, so many others.

All of you take some credit.

Thank you so much everyone.

We build this up together

You made Black Rose the perfect fanfic.

Thank youu.

And now I part, to a new Bella/Edward FanFic!

Hope to see everyone soon 3

Loving you all,

Zuffii. Or Vickii. Or just Falling.Twilight.


End file.
